A Twin for an Heiress
by lexiboo17
Summary: Alexandra Longing, 12 years of age, 6th grade, normal girl, otaku, or so she thought. One day she finds out through a strange note on her door from Makarov Dreyar, that she's the previously unknown, long-lost identical twin of her favorite character, from her favorite anime, Fairy Tail. Lucy x Natsu, random twists from other fanfics, no real plot line.. Also Rogue x OC.
1. A Note From Fiction

The day began like any other, with an annoying alarm clock. I checked the time it was 6:40, _Right on schedule_ I thought to myself. I got dressed my fanciest shirt, a light long-sleeved one, with thick lace along the cuffs and neck, the lace around the neck drooped going down to just below mt chest. The shirt itself was a light-brown with brown and and vibrant blue floral designs. A white skirt, frilly with silver specks sewn into the top two mesh layers, and white tights. After getting dressed and ready for school I checked the time, 7:00. "Awesome!" I accidentally said aloud, quickly slapping my hands over my mouth, not that anyone cared if I was loud. I read NaLu fan fictions until 7:40. On my way out the door for school I said to my mom, "Bye, love ya, gotta go, see ya after school!" so fast I could barely understand myself. With that I crossed West Street, not bothering to look both ways, it was still so quiet I could hear the cars before I could see them. After that the day went as planned. Before school recess, math, snack, science, recess, lunch, social studies, dismissal.

I was heading to the Proctor Library that day I shot my mom a text. **Heading to the Library be home at 5.** After reading at the library for an hour and a half I decided to go home, by that time it would be 5:00. _My mom would be going to pick up my papa, and I could chill for a bit, raid the fridge, not like I didn't do that anyway, do my homework, and watch my favorite anime for the... Eighth time now?_ I thought staring up at the clouds, my hands in my sweatshirt pockets, just now getting to the base of the hill where Proctor Elementary School stood proudly at the top. Being in no hurry to get home I quickly noticed how quiet everything was, not Proctor quiet, eerie quiet. I dismissed the idea quickly returning to my thoughts on what to write next, and trying to remember what happened in which season of fairy Tail. Before long I was at Cross Road, nearing the all so familiar West Street, my home since last summer vacation. I was home at last once I noticed the strange note on the door it read:

 _Dear Anastasia Heartfilia,_

 _I do hate to bring you out of this world but, as my agreement with Layla, (I'm sure you know her being a FT fanatic) states:_

 _"You will bring her to Earth, where she will be raised without magic, unknowingly keeping an eye on her sister, until she turns 12. You will then bring her to Earthland, Fiore to be exact, and re-unite her with her twin."_

 _So my dear Anastasia, or as you're know as here, Al Longing, please meet me at midnight behind the fence and I'll take you to Fairy Tail!_

 _-Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Master of Fairy Tail_


	2. Is it a prank?

Once I closed the door to my home while dropping my backpack I mumbled, "What the hell was that about, do people really expect me to fall for such a stupid prank? I'm glad no one's home, I would be in big trouble if they heard me curse." After spending the most aggravating half-hour of my life on math I decided I'd give a note to the person who's going to be behind the fence, just to prove that it's a prank, not that I want it to be a prank. _I don't want it to be a prank, but magic's not real, that's that, but how awesome would it be if it was real!?_ After raiding the fridge of half a pint of raspberries and three kinds of berry flavored yogurt I set to work on my note to the prankster. _Seriously who'd fall for that kind of prank?_

 ** _Dear Prankster,_**

 ** _Who do think I am? This is OBVIOUSLY a hoax. A stupid one at that, did you expect me to believe that Makarov Dreyar, a person from the fictional anime, Fairy Tail, was messaging me? Or better yet, that I am the never heard of sister of my favorite character, Lucy Heartfilia? Honestly how stupid are you? My, name is either, Al Longing, Alex Longing, Lexi Longing, or Alexandra Longing. Not Anastasia Heartfilia. Nice choice of name though._**

 ** _~Al longing, girl of past lives_**

I look at the clock, _5:30 already!_ I think to myself my face wearing a look of utter bafflement and shock. _Oh I better hang this stupid note up for the prankster behind the fence! I just hope I don't get caught, we're not allowed back there..._ I think snapping myself out of shock and back into reality, running around, trying to find a tape dispenser before my parents get home, when out of the blue I hear Happy saying "Aye", this informs me that I have a new text. Finding the tape I decide to see who it was... Yes, my mom! **Hi sorry, we're going to be about 15 minutes late, rough traffic for this time of day.** _PERFECT!_ **Is o.k. I'll be fine.** "Good cover up of true emotion by the way Al." _Thank you Alex, I just hope people don't think we're crazy... But it's too late for that. You've already been informed by multiple people that you're crazy, a lunatic, countless other things... To top it all of when they say this you tell them that you AGREE! I'm starting to think you have more screws loose than we originally thought._ There, my note hung up behind the green fence we're not supposed to go behind, _you know what I'll show up too... Just to yell at them. I mean it's not like I'm HOPING it's not a prank..._

 **~~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~~**

I check the clock, 11:55, then put down the computer I was reading fan fictions on. Creeping, tiptoeing, and sneaking around the house I get ready for the meeting. _Jacket? Check! Shoes? Check!_ I check off a mental checklist, when all of the sudden there's a blinding light coming from our backyard, surprised it didn't wake anyone I run, not caring if I wake anyone up anymore, to behind the fence. Right there, reading the note, is a little man I instantly recognized as Makarov Dreyar.

"I-It's r-really you! THE Makarov Dreyar! Third master of Fairy Tail!" At this point I'm practically shouting.

"Yes child, now quiet your voice a bit, now judging by this note you didn't believe me, most likely due to the fact that you know of our adventures through a supposedly fictional show, am I right?"

"Y-yes, and sorry. This is all so amazing that I can't believe it! I have SOO many questions!"

"I'm sure you do, but first, hold my hand, it's time to go through an inter dimensional rift."


	3. A Secret Arrival

_Light, blinding light, everywhere, surrounding me, why aren't I worried?_ After asking myself that question I noticed a presence, with, _an aura of power?_ Makarov, I realized was still holding my hand, and leading us through the light with just his aura. In the blink of an eye the light disappeared, not faded just, gone.

"Th-This is the Magnolia Train Station.." I said in a state of utter bafflement over how we were there, and it didn't look like an anime, but instead like real life.

"Yes my child, now put this on." He handed me a dark cloak with a gold clasp just below the hood, like the one Meredy wears.

"O-Okay?" I stammered, confused as to why he was doing this.

"You look exactly like Lucy and she'll be coming home from a solo mission soon." Because I was still confused he added "You the identical twin of Lucy Heartfilia, wouldn't be confusing for there to be two Lucies?"

"Ohhh..." I said finally coming under the realization that when Layla said 'sisters' she meant 'twins'.

After that conversation Makarov, still holding my hand, lead me to the Fairy Tail guild hall. He then informed Mira of the, situation, as he put it.

"So... Al, since you and Lucy are identical twins I'm going to put your guild mark in the same place as hers, unfortunately no two guild marks are the same so yours is going to have a small purple tint, just not enough to be notice by the dragonslayers, or anyone for that matter."

"Perfect! Thanks Mira! I have a feeling that being identical will help on missions and with the more, perverted, of the spirits."

"I'm sure it will," Makarov intergected, "But for now only Mira and I will know of you. At least until we think Lucy can handle it. After that it will be a matter of either Natsu or Happy finds out or you tell the guild."

"That makes perfect sense." Mira and I said at once, giggling to ourselves afterwords. Mira then said,

"You can stay in the secret room for now, practicing magic, and staying hidden until Master thinks Lucy's ready."

"Secret room?" I asked.

"Yes," Master said sitting on the bar acting powerful and thoughtful, "The secret room, it hasn't been used in quite some time, but it is quite useful, soundproof so you can hear outside but others can't hear inside, and able to morph, without taking up space, into what you need. For example you could have a 1,000 foot by 1,000 foot field, but it will not take up the guild hall, or any place for that matter. It's basically a separate pocket of space."

"I hate to sound like Jason but... So cool!" I squeed.

"I'll go get the room ready Master, and don't try anything." Mira said the first part in a sweet, almost Virgo-like voice, and the second part as if she'd rip his head off even though he's guild master.

"A-Aye sir, wait no, ma'am, no, sir? Ma'am? Oh well..." He replied obviously trembling with fear, but sighing the last part.

 _Why isn't Mira or Erza Master? They'd probably be too strict though... And I doubt Makarov would want to step down anytime soon..._ By the time the little rant inside my head stopped Mira had joined us and told me that the 'Secret Room' was ready.

"One last thing, what will be of my friends and, adoptive? family back on Earth?"

"They will continue their lives as if you never existed, although they may feel as if something is missing for a while. As sad as that is, it's for the best, now go get some rest growing children need plenty of it."

"Of course Master, night!"

"I'll see you tomorrow before the rest of the guild show up and answer as many questions of yours as I can, okay Al?"

"Thanks Mira, that'll be great!" And with that I entered the room Mira showed me to find the exact bedroom I left that night. _I guess it really can morph, not that I doubted that it could... I wonder what kind of magic I have._ I thought this while falling asleep on on my comfortable twin size bed.


	4. A Happy Remeeting

_"Anastasia, I hate to do this, but it's for the best. If people were to know of your great power, you'd be in even more danger than your sister. I don't want to separate my sweet baby girls, I can't stand to separate children with such strong bonds, but we would be in instant war. I'm so sorry my adorable Anastasia, but you will grow up to have a kind heart, and a strong will. I'm sure of it. You will be in the care of a wonderful couple who will call you their own, and think that too. I've already made a deal with Makarov, you, for now, will live in a place with no magic. Your name will be Alexandra Longing." Says the beautiful lady holding me in her arms, two tiny hands, I recognize to be mine reach up at the keys she holds in her hand. "Now, this is your magic, celestial, just like Lucy." "Luce?" "Yes my darling, Luce. I'm sorry but you won't see Lucy for a while..." I start sniffling, as if understanding what the beautiful lady is saying. "L-Lushy, Lushy, Lushy!" I scream through my bawling with increasing urgency as, Layla, as I now recognize her, carries me out of the nursery, away from my twin, my Lucy. In an attempt to calm me down she has Leo show me some tricks in the basement while she opens the inter-dimensional rift._

I woke with a start, screaming, sweat dripping down my face. "This is bad, good things never happen when I dream, or at least remember it, but was that, my past?" I mumble to myself.

"Al? Are you okay? You've been screaming for three minutes now. I tried to wake you, but it didn't work." Mira asked with genuine concern, as if we'd been friends all our lives.

"No, I'm not okay Mira, I dreamed!" I yelled, terrified.

"So, doesn't everyone dream, and that seemed to be more of a nightmare than a dream..." Mira said nonchalantly.

"No Mira, I don't dream, and when I can remember the dream it means something bad is going to happen, not necessarily that day, but soon."

"I'll inform the guild, tell them to be on alert, if they ask why, I'll tell them that I consulted a fortune teller. I'm sure Cana's cards can back you up soon." Mira started to leave the room.

"Wait Mira," I grabbed her arm, preventing her from leaving, "In my dream Layla, my mother, told me that I can use celestial magic, but have a power that if the public found out then, would immediately create a war, something that would put me, and the world, in danger far greater than the danger Lucy would be in, and her blood's been the key for so many things, has been kidnapped so many times, I'm worried. What is this power?" I asked, my grip weakening, and I found myself shaking.

"Al. We, Fairy Tail, will NEVER let anyone lay a hand on you, and if we do we'll send all four angry dragonslayers after them." She assured me. A hint of malice hidden in her words, like she was getting mad just thinking about it.

"Thank you Mirajane, that's good to know." I said, my hands on my lap, trembling gone.

"I'll see you tonight, once everyone's gone, until then, try to figure out what this power is, and stay hidden, see ya!"

"Bye!"

After that the day went smoothly, I listened to Mira dropping subtle hints about the possibility of Lucy having a twin. Eventually the 'Secret Room' morphed into a library, of books about transformation magic. _I think I've found my first clue._ I thought slyly, a smirk creeping across my face. "Thanks, room? I think that's what I should be calling you, it? Whatever, thanks." I began to walk forward, towards the wall across from the room from the door, but it twirled the shelves, in a clockwise, circular motion, so that the shelves, originally to the left side of me, was in front of me. "Thanks again, you really are awesome." I'm sure that the room glowed for a moment, as if saying _your welcome, and thank you for the compliment._ I picked out a book called _Doppelganger_ , curious I started to read.

 _Doppelganger is a rare, and extremely powerful magic, it happens every 1,000 years, when twins of of the Heartfilia name are born._

"Wow... That's EXACTLY what happened... I need to tell Mira!" And with that I put on the cloak Master Makarov gave me and snuck over to Mirajane, who was currently behind the bar, cleaning glasses, and talking to... Lucy! Oh no... I, of course, didn't notice her, only Mirajane, Lucy was blocked completely from my vision with the rim of the cloak's hood. I tapped on Mira's shoulder, catching her attention.

"Anastasia... what are you doing out of the infirmary?" Mira asked, slightly nervous.

"I found it. Can I talk to you?"

"Umm... Of course... Give me a sec, kay?" Lucy didn't say a thing, she was obviously perturbed by the fact that that a cloaked figure had her voice, AND guildmark, not to mention the lock of gold hair that had fallen into sight. Mira followed me to the 'Secret Room' and listened to the sentence I had previously read, along with the next one.

 _Doppelganger allows the user to copy another mage's magic_ EXACTLY _down to the last detail, with equal strength, it has very little limitations, aside from taking up more magic energy than it would for the mage who it was copied from._

"W-Wow.. No wonder a war would of started if they had known back then..." Mira stammered, completely amazed, after snapping out of it she said.

"Once, the guild knows of you, and you have this, Doppelganger, under control you have to spar with me!" She practically shouted this, obviously ecstatic to have a mage to spar with other than Erza.

"Eventually, now, can you tell Master for me?"

"Of course! I almost forgot in my excitement!" With that she went running to go tell Makarov.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

~~~~ Mira's View ~~~~

After a few minutes of talking Master and I came to an agreement. Lucy and Anastasia need to meet, now. Now for my part preparing Lucy. I went down to the bar here Lucy was talking to Natsu and drinking a Strawberry Milkshake.

"Lucy, may I speak with you?"

"Of course Mira!" She got up and Natsu started following us.

"Alone." With this comment Natsu opened his mouth to protest.

"It's okay Natsu, I'll be back in a bit." Lucy said before he could speak, sufficiently shutting him up.

Lucy followed me up to Makarov's office, obviously not worried about this,

"Lucy. A long time ago Master and your mother were friends," Lucy tried to speak but I stopped her by holding up my hand, "They made a deal, the one with more power, and with that more life threats, would live in a world without magic until she turned twelve, Anastasia, your twin, is here."

"How? She can't be my twin because she's younger. And what do you mean MORE danger!? I have been kidnapped, and almost killed more times than I can count!"

"Lucy, shush. Natsu might listening, and we don't want the guild knowing just yet. She's younger because time goes by slower there. Like in the celestial realm. And I'm not really sure about the danger yet, but you know the "fortune teller" I met with? Her. She has foreshadowings, if she dreams and remembers it something bad will happen."

"Soo... She dreamed? Do you know what it was about?"

"No, she didn't say anything than that Layla was there, telling her these things. I suggest asking her yourself."

~~~Meanwhile~~~

"Anastasia, It's time to you remet Lucy."

"Already! I just got here last night!"

"Don't worry, It's not like your meeting the whole guild. Mira's preparing her as we speak."

"O-Okay..."

"Are you ready my child?"

"I-I think so? Just a little... Nervous."

"Anyone would be, now remember time goes slower on your planet, so you'll be rapidly changing to look exactly like Lucy."

"Weird... But awesome."

"I know, now for a reunion." Makarov clapped. "Come in Mira, Lucy." In the doorway was a taller, more developed version of me, and Mira.

"Anastasia, right? You look exactly like me a few years ago, it's sorta amazing."

"I know! Actually I'm going to be rapidly growing to look exactly like you! I think that it'll be SUPER useful while dealing with Taurus and on missions!"

"You told her about the spirits Mira?"

"No, neither Mira no I told her of the spirits. You see on Earth, where she lived, our lives, more specifically, yours and Natsu's, are an animated series, commonly known as anime, by the name of Fairy Tail. So, exactly as Layla said she would, has been keeping an eye on you, without knowing it."

"That's, sort of creepy."

"I know... But at least you don't need to take the time to explain everything to me!"

"Good point!"

"Master Makarov and I will be leaving now.'

"Kay Mira!" We shouted together, then fell to the floor laughing, saying things like "We really are twins!" and "I guess twins are telepathic!" After that was over Lucy suddenly said, very seriously.

"What was your dream about?"

"Well.." I started, then recited it word for word, in explicit detail. _**(A.N. see top)**_

~.o0O Time skip O0o.~

"Wow... No wonder you woke in a sweat screaming..."

"Now I, and you, know why I was on Earth."

"Yep, but what's that war starting power?"

"Doppelganger."

"Hmm?"

"Basically I can copy any magic down to the last detail, without seeing it beforehand, the only catch is that it takes more magic power than it would normally."

"Sounds overpowered."

"It is. And Mira's already asked me to spar once I can use it and control it."

"How about Erza and Natsu too?"

"Excellent idea! Quite frankly I want to meet the rest of the guild but, I'm scared, according to the book, I'm almost as powerful as Zeref, and his magic is the only one I can't copy." _**AN: The book missed a few details.**_

"Good. I don't want you to have his power. And why are you afraid? Since you know of our lives and personalities already."

"That's EXACTLY why I'm afraid. Also now you know why you liked it when Natsu first called you Luce."

"Yep. Mind if I bunk with you for a bit?"

"Nope. Why?"

"I want to get to know you better, since you already know about me Anastasia."

"Please, call me Al."

"Okay, why?"

"Because on Earth my name was Alexandra, and I was going by Al."

"That makes sense. Al, I like it, Wow!"

"What?"

"Y-You grew, you look like my last year!"

"I told you I was gonna grow, also I hate to mimic Jason but, cooool!" The room then morphed so it had a bunk bed, two bathrooms, with giant baths, and two wardrobes. We said goodnight an got ready for bed, me on the top bunk and Lucy on the bottom bunk. Today has been, eventful to say the least, a memory, a foreshadowing, and meeting my twin!


	5. Natsu the Ninja

_I'm in a crib, there's a mobile over my head, twirling, the zodiac signs hanging from it. Someone's singing, I can't make out the words, but it is most definitely a lullaby. I turn my head, there's no one there, I'm worried, why? "Ana, Ana?" I say, not fully sure of who I'm asking for. The singing stops. "Lucy, my child, it's okay, Ana's not here right now." Layla, yes Layla, she was the one singing. "Ana, Ana?" I ask again. I now realize who 'Ana' is, my twin, Anastasia. This must be my side of that night, the one we decided to call 'The Night of Separation'. "No Lucy, Anastasia is not here, she won't be for a while." "Anastasha?" I ask, my worry increasing. "Sorry Lucy, she's not here." I bawl, screaming._

I wake with a start, sweating, gripping the edge of the bed with all my might.

"Lucy? Are you okay? You were screaming in your sleep." Anastasia, sounded a bit like Mirajane while asking that.

"No, I saw my side of 'The Night of Separation. How could mom act so calm?"

"I don't know, maybe she was hiding her emotions?"

"That's likely, still unnerving though."

"Yep, by the way Mira stopped by, apparently Natsu's looking for you."

"Shit! We were supposed to go on a job today!"

"You better get ready then! Go! Go!"

"Right, bye!"

I left, taking a shower then putting on, a pair of tan shorts, and a white tank top, the putting my hair into my signature pigtails.

"Natsu!"

"Yo Luce!" He flashed me a grin.

"Sorry about being late, I stayed up reading last night." Not a lie there, I honestly did, I read the entire book on doppelganger magic, winds out Anastasia can't copy holder magic either.

"You're weird Luce."

"Weird? You're the one who eats fire!" I hate to admit it but, I guess I am weird... Only a bit though.

"You're so mean, Lushy..." He pouts, I honestly can't stay mad at that face, he knows my weak point.

"Hmph, can we get a job now?" I say, trying to sound as if I'm still annoyed.

"Yay!" He jumps up from his place at the bar, grabs my wrist and runs, full out sprints, to the request board.

"Natsu, you need to stop doing that." I request.

"Stop doing what?" He asks innocently.

"Nevermind..."

"You're so weird."

"Hmph."

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"I'll be back in a bit Natsu!" Lucy said waving as she walked off, towards, the second floor?

 _Aren't only S-Class mages allowed up there? Is Luce secretly S-Class? No I would of see the stamp on her neck. Time for ninja mode!_

Silently, without anyone noticing I crept up to the second floor to see Luce walk straight through a wall! "The hell?" I walked up to the wall, solid, but I smelt two similar smells, one Lucy's, the other like Lucy's, but more, floral? I can't hear what's going on but, judging by the movement of the scents they were talking, and playing. "I wish I could hear what they are saying." I whispered this but I could hear them now.

"Al, when do you think we'll be able to tell the others of you?" _Lucy._

"I don't know, I'm still worried though." _Another Lucy? It's not scary enough to be Edo-Lucy, so who?_

"Anastasia, you have nothing to be worried about."

"I know, but the whole, I know each of you, and your thoughts, it's creepy." _It is creepy_

"It is, but they'll understand, they always do."

"Thanks sis', that's really reassuring!" _No sarcasm? Also, sis? Lucy has a sister and didn't tell me!?_

"Bye, I'm gonna ask Master Makarov when we can tell the guild."

"Bye!" _Uh Oh, she's coming! If she finds out that I was eavesdropping she'll kill me!_

I run, right down the stairs, out of the guild, straight to Lucy's house. I'll ask her about it when she comes home I tell myself. _I hope she doesn't 'Lucy Kick' me too hard._

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

I'm walking home, along the edge of the canal, "careful not to fall miss Lucy!" a few of the boaters in the canal will shout, I reply with a simple "I am careful." and continue on my way. After a few minutes I arrive at my home, to see Natsu waiting for me.

"Natsu, why are you here?" I ask annoyed.

"To welcome you home of course!"

"Well you've done that so, out!" I shut, pointing towards the open door over my shoulder.

"First, I have a question."

"What?!"

"Do you have a sister?"

"W-What makes you say th-that?" I ask nervously, wringing my hands.

"Because I smelled two Lucy's, one you, the other a bit more floral, at the guild hall."

"Makarov did say I should tell you first..." I mumble.

"C'mon Luce, tell me..." He whines, then he pouts.

"You need to stop making that face... Anyway, a long time ago my mom sent my twin, Anastasia, to a place with no magic, to be raised without me, so a war wouldn't start."

"Ahuh, so, why's she here?"

"Mom made a deal with Makarov, that she would, unknowingly keep an eye on us, more specifically me, through a T.V. show, an animated one, called Fairy Tail. Until she turned twelve, time goes by slower there, Makarov would then bring her to Fairy Tail, for us to reunite."

"Wow, why would a war start?"

"Because she can use doppelganger magic."

"Hmm?"

"She can copy others' magic exactly, except for Zeref's and holder type. She can also use celestial like me."

"Awesome, she has to fight me, Mira, Erza, possibly Metal Head..."

"Natsu..."

"Maybe she can beat Gildarts!"

"Natsu!"

"What?"

"You can't tell anyone, not even Happy, about her."

"Why not, because that's going to happen during the Fantasia Parade in a few weeks."

"Why then?"

"Because she looks exactly like me, and if we both show off our magic during the parade the whole guild will know, and during the party afterwards we'll do the introductions."

"Ohhh..."

"Bye Natsu, and use the door this time."

He got up off the floor where we were sitting and went towards the open window.

"Nah, doors are overrated."

"Natsu..." I sigh, shaking my head exasperatedly.

And with that he was gone, disappeared into the night, through my third floor window. I got ready for bed and fell asleep, not worried about my twin because I had already told that I'd be staying at my apartment tonight.


	6. A Day for Fantasia

"Listen up you brats! It's time for the Fantasia Parade! Let's make this one to remember!" This was met by cheers of approval, excitement, and joy from the entire guild. The sound as so loud that it echoed through all of Magnolia.

"Now, Mirajane will you get the guild started?"

"Of course Master, Now, who's the best guild? The guild who riles up the most crowds? Has the most powerful mages?" This was met by a loud round of.

"Fairy Tail!" This too echoed around Magnolia, if not Fiore.

The whole theme of the parade, as decided by Makarov and Mira, is celestial and transformation magic. Of course no one except Mirajane, Makarov, Natsu, Lucy, and Al, knew of the real reason why. The guild was told that transformation magic and celestial magic needed some more recognition. They believed it.

By the way, everyone was wearing celestial garb, brought by Virgo, and hand-tailored by one of the keyless spirits to fit everyone's individual measurements. The first float held Makarov, who was randomly changing his size, or parts of his body's size. The second float had Natsu, whose backdrop looked like a sunset, the top half a night sky with flaming stars, bottom half a red, pink, orange, and yellow sunset. He was shooting star shaped fireworks into the sky. Third float, Erza, who was showing off many different celestial outfits, everything from bathing suits to armor to ball gowns. Next was Gray and Juvia, their float had fountains, Juvia was making shapes with their water, and Gray was freezing those shapes. After trick after trick after trick from all the guild members, little Asuka even made her first appearance with Bisca and Alzack, at the end of the parade was the most grand float of all. Right dead center of a float was, not one, not two, but THREE Lucy's! The float itself was night sky blue, with day sky blue banners held up by stars, twelve on each side sporting the constellation and sign of each of the zodiacs. While the three Lucy's (Gemini, Lucy, and Anastasia) were waving and throwing gold and blue glitter Mira was sporting a celestial swimsuit and morphing her face from Lucy to Aries to Taurus, Gem, Mini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Aquarius, Pisces, and so on and so on, occasionally throwing her own, or a random guildmates' face in the mix. It was quite a show, amazing, and baffling all.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Okay, we need an explanation! Now! Why are there THREE Lucy's!" Demanded Erza.

"Gemini, you can go now." Said the Lucy's on the right and left.

"Why are there two Lucy's…?" Erza corrected herself.

"Lucy has a twin. Her name is Anastasia." It was Natsu who spoke up, and surprisingly enough, calmly.

"Natsu? How long have you known this?" Erza did not lace this with threat. Baffled, she lowered her sword, previously darting between Lucy and Anastasia's necks.

"A while now, Mira and Gramps said it would be best for me to know first, after Mira that is."

"That does make sense, Flame-Brain and Bunny-Girl are pretty close." It was Gajeel who spoke up this time. This statement was followed by 'ya's from around the guild, nodding and agreeing with Gajeel.

"Ahem," Lucy fake coughed, "If you would allow me to I'd like to introduce Anastasia, my, previously unknown, missing twin." Lucy said with a fancy two handed gesture toward Anastasia. Keeping the fanciness by curtsying Anastasia said.

"Hello, It's nice to finally meet you all in person. Erza Titania Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Laxus Dreyar, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Cana Alberona, Bisca, Alzack and Asuka Connel, not to forget the rest of you, Fairy Tail." She bowed to each person while saying their name, when addressing the guild she made a circular, sweeping motion with her arm.

Astounded Erza stammered. "H-How do you know our names?"

"Simple," she replied, "on Earth, where I was previously, your adventures, and lives are a supposedly fictional, animated show. I, without realizing it, was keeping an eye on my sister, and her friends, through a screen. I know it's creepy, but I have, in spirit, been with you, every tear you shed, I've shed one too, I've been with you, through thick and thin, I know you each, personally, so I know, as Fairy Tail wizards, you'll accept me." At the end of her speech Anastasia held up her right hand and made the Fairy Tail sign, showing off her stamp. Which, to the naked eye, was exactly the same as Lucy's. This riled up the guild, they cheered for their new member. Half way through the party that followed Natsu came up with an idea.

"Luce! Call Gemini, bring Ana over here, spin around each other and we'll play the 'Which One is Lucy' game!" Everyone agreed. They decided not to play by Cana's rules though. She had suggested that whoever lost had to go up against her in a drinking contest. After a few hours of that game and no one, not even the dragonslayers winning, the crowd thinned, people either went home, or passed out on the floor. Save a few, mainly those who weren't drunk helped Mira clean up the guildhall.


	7. Oops

"Laxus, can you help me?"

"What d'ya need Mira?"

"Can you wake up last night's crashers?" This, Mira knew was his favorite, day after a party, job. He smirked, and shot lightning through everyone who was sleeping at the guildhall. Screams of pain were heard throughout the halls. And to top it off as he was electrocuting them Laxus shouted.

"Wake up you lazy bums! You've got cleaning to do!" This, to people such as Gray, was rubbing salt on an open wound.

"There ya' go Mira." As Laxus was going back up to the second floor to bask in the pain he's brought Mirajane surprised him. Grabbing his arm before he could go upstairs Mira turned him around and brought him down to his level to kiss him on the cheek. Laxus turn a shade of red 10x brighter and 100x darker than Erza's hair. Their interactions were not unnoticed by the rest of the guild.

"I ship them!" Shouted Lisanna. She then started marching around shouting "MirAxus", to be joined by Happy, who had arrived at the guild just in time to see the kiss.

~~~~ With Nalu, I mean Natsu and Lucy ~~~~

"She's still asleep."

"Yes she is Natsu."

"How about we play a prank on her!"

"What kind of prank?"

"I have some candy that will make you younger, and pink hair dye in my bag."

"Natsu, why do have these things?"

"I was planning on playing this trick on you… But this is better."

"Well, I suppose that this is what she gets for underage drinking…"

"Plus we get to play house!"

"Sure, why not! First do have something that will turn her back?"

"No, but it will wear off, on piece of candy equals one year, and then you do the number of pieces they ate times their original age to get how many days it will last."

"Natsu? Are you sure you're still not drunk?"

"Yah, why?"

"Because, no offense, you actually sounded smart."

"I know! I've been working on my vocabulary, so I'll be smart like you Luce!" He shot me a grin.

"That's very sweet, now I'll switch her shampoo with the dye and you tell me when she's up. Okay?"

"Awesome! This is gonna be fun!"

"Wait! How old should we make her?"

"One!"

"Good, choice, now I'm gonna do my part of the plan."

~~~~ With MirAxus ~~~~

"He blushed!" and "Finally!" were practically all that was said when Laxus finally went upstairs, still blushing his head off.

"You have now idea how long I've wanted to do that!" Mira whispered to Lisanna.

"Same here, Devil-woman." Laxus shouted down, apparently hearing their conversation. This time it was Mira who blushed enough to put Erza's hair to shame. **(AN: I know it's a cliche with these but how else am I to put it?)** "*squeeee* They are so CUTE!" was all the girl who were currently in the guild said. Excluding Mira of course, Lisanna wasn't an exception though, which filled Mira with a mix of pride and embarrassment. Pride because Lisanna was shipping, and embarrassment because she was the one being shipped. _Is this how my OTP's and ships feel, oh well, there's no stopping my shipper heart._

~~~~ The Soon-to-Be Dragneel's ~~~~

I finished my part of the mission just in time to hear Natsu shout.

"Mrs. Dragneel! She's up!"

"Be there in a sec!"

 _So he's taking the whole 'family' thing to heart._

"Wait! _**Mrs. Dragneel**_! You guys got married! *squee* I **NEED** to call Mira!"

 _She joined the NaLu Fanclub last night._

I left the bathroom where I was 'cleaning' I dug sixteen small candies from my pocket, they were M&M sized so she ate all sixteen in one go. She then shrunk, her age reverting.

"Momma, Papa?" Al asked.

"So she reverts Mentally and Physically?"

"Apparently so. Let's go dye her hair now."

"Good idea, while you do that I'll go get clothes for her."

~~~~ Gajeel and Levy ~~~~

I got out of bed, well, off the floor. Why? I don't know but I think it has something to do with the party last night. Curious, I look over the edge of the bed, to see a small lump under the blankets with, _blue?_ Sticking out the top. _Blue? Small? Levy!_ The memories from last night came back to me.

 _We drank, a lot. We played a few rounds of 'Which One's Lucy' a game Natsu made when he met Gemini, supposedly more fun with three identical people. Levy got drunk, I tried to take her to Fairy Hills, but the old lady wouldn't let Levy in until she was sober. Not knowing we went to my place, I gave her the bed and slept here, so she couldn't do anything. She was surprisingly compliant, for a drunk Levy that is._

After recalling last night's events I decided to make pancakes. Mine with iron filings and maple syrup, and some for Levy, made to look like her iron. Apparently the smell of pancakes woke her up.

 _Sooo Cute! Bad Gajeel! Don't think like that!_

In my defense though her hair was down, with bedhead, and she was wearing one of my old shirts, I told her to change so I could clean her dress last night.

"Pancakes? I didn't know you could cook!"

"Well eat up, your dress is almost done drying."

"Thanks Gajeel! I didn't cause you too much trouble last night, did I?"

"Not that I can remember."

"That's good, I was so stoned I can't remember anything."

"Oh well, I suspect that you have a hangover."

"Ya."

"When we get to the guild Wendy can fix you up."

"Thanks."

~~~~ The Dragneels ~~~~

"Now remember Natsu, this is Nashi, not Anastasia." Said Lucy, holding a small, pink haired girl, who otherwise looked like Lucy. 'Nashi' as they called her, was wearing a red dress with gold ruffles at the hem. It was short-sleeved with a pocket on the front, embroidered with a red dragon who is curled around a blue ball.

"Nashi, right."

"Let's go."

"You'll take care of the diapers, right Luce?"

"Ya."

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"We're here!" Natsu shouted, kicking down the door.

"Natsu, please be quiet, she's sleeping."

"Right, sorry Luce."

"Who's sleeping?" Asked Levy, popping up in front of them.

"Nashi, our daughter." Answered Natsu.

"Daughter!" Everyone gawked

"Juvia didn't know that you two were like that." Said Juvia, who was now in her own world, something about Gray, go figures.

"Oh, she's waking up! Everyone, I'd like you to met Nashi." She was instantly swarmed by girls who were cooing and gushing over her pink hair and chocolate brown eyes. The guys hung back to question Natsu, that conversation is slightly more interesting, so here you go.

"How old is she?" asked Gray

"One." Natsu replied coolly, he'd gone over this with Lucy a few times. At one point Erza came over.

"How long have you been together?" She asked, the question dripping with threat.

"A while." He answered, not realizing he was talking to Erza.

*CLANG*

"Ow Erza, what was that for?"

"You're not even married yet!"

"We are."

"Really!" she was honestly baffled, "Since when!"

"A while ago, before Nashi was born."

"Where's your ring then?" Gray inquired. Natsu simply replied.

"We didn't do that. I got Lucy a necklace, I got an arm band. He showed of a gold arm band styled to look like a dragon wrapped around his arm, a ruby in it's mouth. Lucy came over to show off a gold necklace, a star with a dragon engraved in it hanging at the bottom.

"Wow, when'd it happen though." Asked Gajeel.

"Remember that year long trip we took? Had the certificate filled out then."

"We were gonna keep it a surprise for Halloween, but, Nashi happened, so… Ya." Natsu finished.

"Well then, it's time for a Fairy Tail wedding!" Shouted Mira.

Natsu and Lucy exchanged a nervous glance, it was for real now. Not that they both didn't want it to be, that's why Natsu came up with the idea, and Lucy agreed.


	8. A Random Twist

"Levy! I need your help!"

"What is it Lu-chan?"

"The prank's gone awry!" Levy and Gajeel are the only ones who knows of Natsu and mine's prank.

"Uh-oh… Mirajane?"

"Unfortunately… Yes."

"Well, than you have two options. Marry Natsu and keep this prank forever, or, confess and face her wrath." Neither one of those sound very pleasant.

"I'll go tell Natsu our options, I don't think he'll like them very much though…"

"Good luck Lu-chan!"

"Thanks Levy-chan!"

~~~~ With Natsu ~~~~

"Gajeel! Help me!"

"Erza after ya'?"

"No! Worse than that!"

"What can be worse than an angry Erza chasing you?"

"A Mirajane who thinks Lucy and I are gonna get married!"

"Yikes, lemme guess, the prank didn't go as planned?"

"Yes! Help me!" Natsu exclaimed, being careful not to let 'Nashi' fall while flailing around with worry.

"Two options, marry Bunny-girl, face Mira. What do you chose?"

Natsu, this happens surprisingly a lot, was thinking, Mira's punishment, being with Lucy forever…

"Lucy!" He shouted, making up his mind, little did he know that Lucy was right behind him.  
"Yes Natsu?" This caused Natsu to jump, almost landing on the second floor. He would of, if not for Laxus shooting him with lightning, sending him flying across the room. Last minute Natsu turned so he wouldn't land on Anastasia. Surprisingly, Laxus didn't hit her with his magic,he does have quite good aim though.

"Natsu!" Lucy came running to his side, obviously worried about her partner, making the situation worse.

~~~~ NaLu Fan Club ~~~~

"See Lisanna! They are totally PERFECT for each other!"

"As vice-president of the NaLu Fan Club, I agree wholeheartedly!" Supported Lisanna.

"Perfect! Like Mommy and Daddy!" Shouted Asuka, who joined shortly after attempting to make Lucy and Natsu kiss.

"Yes, Asuka. Love." Said Lisanna while her sister, through magic binoculars, watched Natsu and Lucy interact.

~~~~ NaLu ~~~~

"Natsu! You okay?" Asked Lucy.

"No… But Nashi is…" He passed out.

"C'mon Nashi, help me bring Daddy to the infirmary."

"Okay!" Nashi said cheerfully, she was surprisingly smart for a one year-old. After leaving Wendy and Nashi to look after Natsu I went down stairs, ad at the bar was Laxus. While passing him, with all my might, I swung my purse at him, successfully knocking him out. Around the hall were murmurs of things along the line of… "One swing! One shot! One Move! Took down the great Laxus Dreyar in one hit!" Of course when you mess with Laxusyou mess with The Thunder God Tribe, I was talking to them soon after.

"Lucy! What did you do to Laxus-san!" Shouted an angry Freed.

"Seriously! Do you think he's gonna be happy about this!" Exclaimed Bickslow.

"So… Lucy… How did you do that?" Asked Evergreen.

"Freed, I knocked him out. Bickslow, I wasn't thinking. Ever, I hit as hard as I can in the back of his head with a purse full of hardcover books."

"Thanks Lucy!" Evergreen praised.

"Ummm… Ever, if you don't mind me asking… Why did you want to know this?"

"So I can use it on Bickslow of course!" Bickslow was obviously scared at this remark.

"Has he been teasing you again?" I asked, this was bordered with threat.

"Yes Lucy, he has." She replied coolly knowing exactly was going to come next.

"Okay, I'll teach you, and you can transfer it to your fans if you like. I'm not that good with a fan, so I'll be teaching you with a purse." Evergreen smirked evilly, but only for a second because her face turned to that of dread, she was looking behind me. Laxus had woken up.

"Mine!" He shouted, snatching me up and running.

~~~~ Natsu ~~~~

I left wendy to play ith a pinj-haired baby version of Anastasia, they get along pretty well. I came down the stairs just in time to see Laxus grab Lucy, shout "Mine!" and run off, Uh Oh.

"Lucy! Laxus, you bastard! Bring Lucy back!" I run after them, leaving the guild to wonder what the hell just happened. I was wondering that too actually. I stopped, I was in the middle of Magnolia, no sign of Lucy, or that Laxus bastard either. Where in the hell did they go! I thought. Oh wait! I'm a dragonslayer! I can find their scents then follow them! So I did just that I found a spot where there scents were mixed and followed them for half an hour without stopping, not even taking in my surroundings, I looked around me. I was in the middle of the forest! For Mavis' sake why would they be here? I wondered. Wait, what if he's taking her to his hoard! No! Lucy's part of MY hoard! I quickly became angry, then realized that he can't take Lucy from me without a fight, dragons' rules, and with Lucy as the reason for my fight there's no way I can lose! I continued to follow their scents, Laxus' scent was getting stronger. He must come here a lot. Then this forest is definitely where his hoard is. I trudged on, the forest getting denser, thicker, and darker as I went on. I lit a small flame in my hand, just to look for booby-traps. Hehe 'booby'. No! Bad Natsu! Not now, you're looking for Lucy! While mentally scolding myself I got trapped, in a net, 30 feet in the air, with no Happy to fly me down.Darn it Natsu! You got yourself trapped! I looked at the trees surrounding me, they were full of nets that had caught monsters, and starved in these nets. Well, SOMEBODY doesn't check their traps! I thought sarcastically, with a hint of sass. Then it hit me. That's Lucy's scent! Why's she running so fast? Is it a monster? She was right below me.

"LUCY!" I bellowed, catching her attention.

"N-Natsu? Is that you?" She was trembling and her voice was shaking. She was scared.

"Yes Lucy! I'm up here!" I shouted down, she looked up, her eyes widened at the sight of me, her face was covered in scratches, blood ran down her cheek.

"Don't worry Natsu! I'll get you down!" She called, not yelling because she knows how good my ears are.

"Thanks Lucy!" She pulled out her whip, the one Virgo gave her, and with a flick of her wrist it extended and wrapped around where the net cinched at the top.

"Natsu, when I say to make flames come out your feet, and use them to come down slowly."

"Okay Luce!" I agreed, nodding my head.

She pulled on her whip, apparently it has an edge, because it cut straight through the net making it fall, me included, once I had fallen a few feet Lucy called.

"Now Natsu!" I did as I was told and landed softly on the ground, as soon as I did Lucy grabbed my wrist and ran. For once I was having trouble keeping up with her.

"Luce? Where are we going?" I asked innocently, and concerned for my Lucy.

Wait, MY Lucy? Where did that come from? Suddenly we stopped, Lucy let go of my wrist, I fell.

"I think this is far enough."

"Far enough from what?" I was really worried now.

"Laxus took me to a cave filled with silver, said "Mine" and went further into the cave to get something. I ran, I didn't have a good feeling about what was going to happen. His eyes pupils were slits, and his eyes were a bright yellow, he had wings and a tail, he was growing yellow scales too." Lucy explained.

"This is bad… Very, VERY bad!" I exclaimed, this is worse than I thought.

"What's bad Natsu?" Lucy asked, curious as to what I meant.

"Lucy, what's the moon gonna be like tonight?" I hoped it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Hmm… I believe it's a full moon… And a blood moon too… That's very rare…" She mumbled then asked…

"Why?"


	9. Prophecy of the Stars

Natsu and I run through the forest, straight to the guild hall, Laxus hot on our heels. As weird as it may seen Natsu is actually having trouble keeping up with me. We burst into the guild, the doors slamming shut behind us.

"Get Freed!" I yell, no one asks any questions because a draconic-looking Laxus bursts in after us. The doors to the guild slam into the wall, the sheer force of his action causing the doors to splinter. Freed runs down the stairs and immediately sets up runes.

"Mira! Use satan-soul to get him in the cage!" Freed shouted. Mira immediately got to work, after a few minutes, and lots of destruction, Laxus was in Freed's cage, banging on the invisible wall angrily.

"Now that he's in the cage... Would you care to explain?" Freed asked, the guild mirroring his curiosity. I drew a deep breath in began.

"Tonight is a full, blood-moon." The guild was still confused. "This will happen to all the dragonslayers." I gestured towards Laxus, Freed immediately got to work on three more cages.

"They will be hostile until they find their mate. At which point they will become protective of that person, and hostile to the other dragonslayers, or anyone who goes near their mate. " I explained. Levy, Romeo and I corralled our respective dragonslayers into the cells that were lined up against the only blank wall in the guild. We waited for a while and then, near evening, they started to transform. Natsu grey scales of red with pink tips, Gajeel black with the occasional gray scale, and Wendy got scales of sky blue with tips of white. Next, horns grew from their heads. Natsu grew curled horns from the top of his head, red with three pink streaks spiraling upward, a small flame at the top of each horn. Gajeel got two, straight horns in the same place as Natsu's. They seemed to be made of iron with one ring of studs around the center. Wendy's, unlike the others, grew from the sides of her head. They were ram-like, and of a pure white color, two stripes of blue spiraled her horns. Their teeth elongated, and their nails turned to talons, their pupils were now slits. The last visible change that the slayers went through was wings sprouting from their backs. Wendy's wings were that of an angel's, the tips of each feather a light, baby blue. Gajeel's were gray leather, studs along the top. Natsu's were wings of pure flame, flickering and casting strange shadows on the walls. The four dragons are pacing their cells, growling, occasionally lashing out at the walls. Wendy was the first to see that that was pointless, instead opting for glaring, and muttering about 'shiny'. Jumping towards Erza's armour, or any shiny objects. Gajeel soon relented, instead curling himself up, as if he was going to sleep, and growling at people. It took Natsu to realize that he was being stupid, and when he did, he started to provoke Gajeel. Now, when the dragons spoke there was various roars, growls and chirps. Natsu and Gajeel were trying to attack each other, but failing miserably. Mira pushed Levy and I towards our dragons, which seemed to calm them. Gajeel started to try to talk to Levy, who was kneeling in front of her. Natsu, on the other hand, was running around his cell doing tricks. This was because he saw Anastasia, or as the guild knows her, Nashi, in my arms. Nashi was laughing happily and clapping her hands at Natsu's funny behavior. Romeo, seeing how Levy and I calmed our dragons, stepped towards Wendy, who immediately stopped what she was doing and turned to face him. She never took her eyes off him, seeming to enjoy just staring at the boy who sat in front of her. She gave a happy trill and started to talk to Romeo, who simply sat there, trying to see if she understood her. Laxus was already tame because Mira had been with him for most of this. The sun set, showing a cloudless night, and a blood-red moon. I felt a pain in my head and back, along with my cheeks, forehead, arms and legs.

"Wow..." Was all I heard in the guild, the dragons weren't speaking, Nashi wasn't laughing, and the guild wasn't talking about this predicament.

"What?" I asked, standing up.

"I think you should have a look for yourself. I'll be back in a sec." Mira said, still in shock. Before walking into the backroom. A little while later she came back out, a full length mirror in hand. Mira placed the mirror in front of me, in the mirror was a beautiful dragon-person. A gorgeous gown of navy and midnight swirling around her. The top layer of the skirt was midnight blue stoppin around the first quarter of the dress, parts of the edge held up by gold stars. The dress had a sweetheart neckline, stars lining the top. The person in front of me had azure scales on her arms and face. Wings that look like the night sprouted from her bac. Golden dots covered the surface of the wings, silver lines connected the dots, which I now realised to be stars, forming constellations. The draconic-looking lady had super long nails, pure white in color. The eyes of this woman were turquoise with pupils of stars.

"Is... This me?" I asked, immediately clamping my hands over my mouth. All that had come from me were roars and growls.

"You got it Bunny-girl!" Gajeel said, I turned to look at him, I had heard roars. But it seemed like my brain had translated it to English. I turned to look at Natsu, who was staring at me, slack-jawed. Nashi was doing the same.

"What?" I asked, sitting down. The skirt acting like a puddle of cloth around me. I picked up Nashi and held her in my lap, the little girl giggled and proceeded to play with the skirt.

"Y-you're beautiful." Natsu said, it sounded like chirps, but once again my brain translated it to english.

"How is no one confused by how Lucy-san is a dragon-person!?" Wendy roared, clouds coming from her mouth, only to orbit her head. Romeo thought this was pretty neat.

"Actually, I am confused. But this is more amazing than it is confusing." I said truthfully.

"Wait. If Bunny-girl turned into a dragon... Are you a dragonslayer?" Gajeel asked, his eyebrows furrowed, well, studs furrowed.

"Not as far as I'm aware of..." I said, putting a finger to my chin in thought.

"Got it!" I heard Levy shout behind me, I turned my head to look at her. She was holding a blue lacrima and a red lacrima, a twisted cord connecting them. Levy placed the blue lacrima in front of the invisible cages, and set the other in front of the crowd.

"Levy? What is this?" I asked, the blue lacrima glowed, and in english, what I said came out of the red lacrima, it glowing at the same time.

"This is a translator lacrima." Levy replied, the red one glowed. The blue one then glowed and we heard the dragon's language come out of it. After that we chatted about meaningless things until late into the night. Eventually the guild left, except the dragonslayers, their mates, and Nashi. We all fell asleep soon after that.

.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

I wake up, on the floor with something warm around me. I turn to see what it is, it's Natsu. There's something between us. _Oh, it's Anastasia! What happened last night?_ I think slowly getting up, as not to wake the two pink-haired people. The events of last night comeback to me. _I'm a dragonslayer, they had to lock up the other dragonslayers and, Nashi, as the guild thinks she is, wanted to be with Natsu._ Now standing I look around, Gajeel is protectively hugging Levy in his sleep, his face in her short blue hair, which no longer has a headband in it. Wendy and Romeo are sleeping facing each other, holding hands. Laxus and Mira, when my eyes finally land on these two they are fast asleep, Mira subconsciously stroking Laxus's blonde hair, and Laxus is enjoying it, with my new-found advanced hearing I can tell that he's, _Purring? Laxus purrs like a cat?_ I think suspiciously. I remember that we're going to tell Mira that it was all a prank today. I find a camera-lacrima and take pictures of each couple, of course I'm not going to show Mira hers and Laxus' picture.

 _I hear something, wait no, someone, Uh Oh, Erza's gonna wake up the whole hall!_ I, still being quiet, dash out of the hall to greet Erza. When I find her she's not in a terribly good mood.

"Erza! Don' go in yet!" I tell her, grinning like an idiot.

"And why not Lucy!?" She replied, obviously trying to hide her curiosity with anger. I show her the pictures, including Mira's.

"Because this is happening inside." I reply while showing her the pictures. Something I did not expect happened next. She started to march around screaming something about all her OTP's coming true. _ERZA, just went full-out Mira on me! That was a weird start to that day._

I entered the guild just in time to see all the girls, except Wendy, wake, realize what's happening, and with one swift kick, wake up their dragonslayer, while knocking them into the all behind them. They did this in impromptu synchronization, I laugh. I laughed so hard I doubled over, clutching my sides. This successfully woke Natsu, Anastasia, Wendy, and Romeo. Natsu woke up saw all the other dragonslayers against the wall and laughed. Anastasia woke up and crawled over to Wendy and Romeo, who were now standing, blushing like crazy.

"Aww, young love." Whispered Levy, and Mira. I may or may not of thought it. Just then another weird thing happened. After crawling to Wendy and Romeo, Nashi pointed to them.

"Luv." She said, not grinning, totally serious. The two teens then blushed even harder, not even speaking, just standing there, mouths open, gaping at the baby. The baby then proceeded to crawl to in between Levy and Gajeel.

"Luv." Same exact thing as last time, same exact reaction, except for a now conscious Gajeel laughing at the baby, mumbling something about it being right. Uh Oh, time for Mira and Laxus! I thought urgently, but nope, she came to me and sat.

"Mommy." She pointed at me, then Natsu.

"Da-ddy." _She still has to put a gap between the syllables when saying daddy. CUTE!_ I think."Yes Nashi, Mommy and Daddy. Very good, you're a very smart little girl." I say, picking her up. I carry a giggling Nashi over to Natsu. Who then proceeds to throw her in the air and catch her, yelling.

"You're flying Nashi!" before she lands in his hands again. I normally would of gotten mad that he's throwing a baby, but, he's just playing with her, and it's not like he's gonna get up and leave her to hit the ground.

"Be careful Natsu." I warn before heading to the guild's kitchen.

"I am, and what're you doing?" He asks, holding Nashi.

"I'm going to the kitchen to make food." I reply, still walking towards the kitchen.

"Watcha gonna make?" He asks.

"I was thinking… Pancakes." He cheers, so I enter the kitchen and get enough ingredients to make food for two adult dragonslayers, a child dragonslayer, myself, Mira, and Levy.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"I'm done!" I call, coming out of the kitchen with three giant platters of pancakes, the smaller of the three on my head. I give that one to Wendy, they're extra fluffy. The one on my right hand to Natsu, they have tobasco sauce. And the third, the one on my left hand, courtesy of Levy, has iron in it. I bring out two more, smaller, plates of pancakes for Mira, Romeo, Laxus and I.

"Thanks Lucy/Luce/Blondie/Bunny-girl/Lu-chan!" They yell before digging into the buttered and syrupy pancakes. After a few minutes of eating I speak to Mira.

"Hey, Mira… I've got something to tell you…" I say, sort of, no, EXTREMELY nervous.

"Yes Lucy?" She asks sweetly. She won't be like that for long… I think.

"It's a prank." I say, making Gajeel and Levy spray their drinks at the suddenness of it, Natsu looks like he almost choked on his pancakes.

"What's a prank?" She asks, still sweet.

"Everything. The child, the marriage, everything." I say, surprisingly calm.

"Oh Lucy… I knew it was too good to be true, but you'll still get punished." Her voice was sickly sweet, and strained, she was forcing a smile. I shuddered thinking of the possibilities.

"Now Mira, don't go overboard, she has blackmail on us all. And Blondie, who's the kid?" He asks.

"First off, how do you know about the pictures? Second, my sister."

"I wasn't asleep, and how?"

"Wait you LET that happen while you were AWAKE!" I was utterly shocked.

"Let what happen?" Asked Mira. Laxus blushed.

"I'll tell you when you aren't mad." I say definity in my voice.

"C'mon… Tell me? Pretty please?" She gave me puppy dog eyes, surprisingly good ones at that.

"No Mira… You'll kill me and Laxus." Mira turned to Laxus.

"You'll tell me. Right Laxus?" She wasn't threatening him, there wasn't a hint of threat in her voice.

"No." Said Laxus, he crossed his arms and turned to leave. Mira grabbed his arm, and pecked him on the cheek.

"Please, Laxus." She stretched out the 'please'. This action made Laxus blush, not his usual light blush, but a full-on Erza's hair blush. He shook his head as if in defeat and sighed.

"No. Sorry Devil-woman." And with that he left, right out the guild doors.

"Okay, that was cute, but, black-mail on all of us?" Asked Levy.

"Yep, Mommy has magic ball!" Chirped Anastasia.

"You mean a lacrima?" Levy asked my sister.

"La-cre-ma?" Asked Anastasia.

"Bunny-girl… Show us the pictures." Gajeel said, his voice dripping with threat. At this point Makarov had dropped down from the second-floor, and was sitting on the counter holding a book from an archive.

"I wouldn't challenge her Gajeel, if you remember from last night she's a dragonslayer."

"Oh yeah!" Said Levy, placing a fist in her palm with realization.

"Oops! I totally forgot!" I say.

"Master? Why do you have the book of Fairy Tail Prophecies in your hand?" Asked Mira.

"Because she's in here." He stated, making us all jump back with surprise.

"Really? I've read that five times over and there's no mention of her." Said Levy, interested.

"There is, now listen up brats."

 _A star will fall to shine her light upon a guild in summer's night._

 _Summer and Light go hand in hand going on adventures across the lands._

 _Many a person will hear of them, but not the past that Light hides._

 _Light themselves does not remember, a seal was placed upon their heart._

 _A blood moon shall reveal, what was not told, and memories long gone shall awaken._

 _A twin once lost shall arrive, breaking the seal of first, the second one is not so easy._

 _A wary soul, not dense as Summer can see the bond with the other, the second seal is that of love, and a story long untold._

 _A seal of thrice, shall take a price, not in gold but loss, don't worry though that loss shall soon return._

 _Seal number four lies behind a door, one they will not forget, one that brings unhappy things to mind._

 _The seal of five will unlock when one's heart is stolen, they may not break in this order, but together they unlock a power. One when awoken can destroy, or create, on an angel cannot hold, nor a demon either. Only a dragon of pure heart and soul, one which misfortune has long taken it's toll._

 _"_ Wow. That does sound like Lu-chan now that I think about it." Levy said, awestruck.

"Yeah… But who's Summer?" Asked Natsu.

"You. Natsu means Summer, and Lucy means Light." It was Gajeel who spoke this, surprising us all. He stared at us, confused, then realization hit him.

"Oh… Shrimp's been rubbing off on me." He explained.

"Finally!" Shouted Levy. "I'm getting through to him!" Meanwhile Mira was prancing around the guild.

"GajEvy! GajEvy! It's coming true!" We all sweatdropped at her actions. Meanwhile Laxus came back in, apparently hearing the prophecy he said.

"How many, and which seals, has Blondie broken?"

"Good job Laxus! That's critical information!" Makarov walked over to him and, using his magic, patted him on the head as if he was a dog that did a trick. Now it as Mira's turn.

"Well the blood moon has happened so that's the memories."

"You mean that dream I shared with her before we used some candy to transform her?"

"I think so… And since Ana's arrived that's seal #1. #5 was OBVIOUSLY the day she met Natsu." _There goes sensible Mira…_ I think, sweat dropping, I'm sure everyone else had the same thought because they all sweatdropped too. Except Natsu oddly enough.

"That makes sense Mira, I mean, other than me helping her join Fairy Tail, what other reason does she have to hang around me?" We were all taken aback by his smartness, at least for a second.

"I guess Bunny-girl's rubbing off on ya' Salamander!" Gajeel chuckled.

"Like you're one to talk." Said Natsu, making Gajeel go serious all of a sudden, his chuckling stopping abruptly, and his eyes widening.

"Shit." Muttered Gajeel.

"Language!" Shouted an angry Levy, slapping him on the back of his head with her purse, just as I had taught her and Evergreen.

"Back on topic!" Said Levy, clapping her hands once to punctuate the sentence. She acted as if nothing happened, despite Gajeel angrily glaring at her. She ignored him, which seemed to work because he sighed and look defeatedly, and dejectedly, at the floor.

"The seals. She's broken two so far, which leaves three more."

"A loss, a door full of sorrow, and love." I finish her sentence for her,

"C'mon Lu-chan, I wanted to say that…" She sighed, annoyed.

"Well, I'm the one in the prophecy, so I get to say it." I cross my arms over my chest, and to punctuate my sentence by playfully sticking out my tongue. She returns the favor, by copying me, before we burst into a fit of giggles, both of us rolling in the floor, clutching our sides, and laughing like mad women. Gajeel and Natsu, sigh, shake their heads, and roll their eyes in synchronization, then they fought, making us laugh harder. Mira clapped her hands then said.

"That's enough, we need to figure out how to break the seals." She said, stopping the four of us at once. She shot us all a death glare.

"Y-Yes, ma'am!" We say, standing up straight and saluting her. She laughed at this.

"Mira, I have a suggestion." Spoke up Wendy.

"Yes Wendy, what would be your suggestion?" Mira asked, instantly becoming her normal, sweet self.

"I think we should look into Lucy's past." She cast a nervous glance at me.

"That's a wonderful idea Wendy!" Shouted Mira, who then turned to me and said."Lucy. Tell us your life story!" She did not trace this with threat, it as a genuine want.

"Only because it will help us with breaking the seals." So I began. I started with the dream Ana and I shared, then the days before my mother got sick. Then while she was sick, I got to after her death and continued talking, despite the tears running down my face, and the concerned suggestions for me to stop. Then I got to my birthday, and the riceball.

"The door, I know which one it is. It's the door to my father's office." They agreed the I continued, working up to my escape, and each not sparing a detail, not even the ones that pained me the most, I kept talking, until I got to the point where I met Natsu.

"Actually Lucy, it doesn't sound like it's the doors to your father's office that pain you the most, it's the ones to the basement." Pointed out Romeo. _Uh Oh, I forgot that he and Wendy are still here!_ I was taken aback then apologized.

"Romeo, I'm sorry you and Wendy had to hear about those days. I honestly forgot that you were here."

"It's okay Lucy-san! We are glad to understand you more!" Chirped Wendy, who was actually sounded very hollow, as if my story had sucked the life out of her.

"Thanks Wendy. Now, I think it's time we pay my old man a visit. But first let's calm Natsu down so that he doesn't kill him when we get there. Unfortunately I was so caught up in explaining my past that it wasn't until I heard someone sobbing from behind me that I realized that the rest of the guild had come in right as I started my story. I turned around and saw a flying, sobbing blue streak coming straight for me. Happy rammed into my chest, hugging me with all his might and crying his head off, I petted him, trying to make him feel better.

"Come now Happy. That was years ago, it's not gonna happen again, so please stop crying." I looked up to see the rest of the guild.

"Please. We've all had our fair share of troubles. So please, don't cry because of my past."

I begged them, they tried to stop, but they couldn't. I heard two strange noises behind me so I turned, apparently my story had been so sad that Natsu, and Gajeel, even LAXUS was crying. Then I noticed something, there was no baby bawling, I panicked and stood still holding Happy shouted.

"Has anyone seen Anastasia!" The guild shook their heads then I added.

"Has anyone seen Nashi?" again, everyone shook their heads. I started panicking for real now. I started yelling orders.

"Dragonslayers! Use your advanced senses to find her!" They nodded.

"Exceeds! Do a search from the sky!" They jumped up and went to search.

"Everyone do something to try to find her!" Surprisingly everyone listened. As an extra incentive I said.

"Whichever group, or person gets pancakes!" This really got them going. Warren trying telepathy, Cana her cards, Levy made a tracker, Jet went off running. Juvia became water for enhanced speed. _My turn._ I think, worried about my newly-found sister.

"Loke! Virgo!" I call, grabbing their keys.

"Hello beautiful." Said Loke as he appeared, adjusting his sunglasses.

"Good morning Princess!" Greeted Virgo with a bow. "Punishment time?" She added as an afterthought.

"That's enough formalities. Someone important to me has gone missing." They obviously both thought _Boyfriend._

"We're looking for a one year-old girl, she looks like me at that age except with pink hair, we need to find her fast." With that, no questions asked, they took off, obviously thinking that Natsu and I had a child. _Leo will be happy when I tell him that it was a prank._ I thought, an unexplained pain shooting through me, about five times as bad as having my second-origin unlocked. I scream, falling to my knees abruptly, everything went black. The last thing I remember is a warm heat surrounding me and the sound of my name being screamed by a male voice I can't place a name on.


	10. The Hunt Begins

I woke to a bright light. There was a light warmth on my hand and I turned to see pink on top of it.

"Nat… Su?" I didn't know what that meant until what I realized to be hair, pink hair rose up off my hand, and the face underneath it rose. The man grinned at me, and called out the door.

"She's up! Luce's up!" He turned and looked at me with kind eyes and said something.

"You probably don't recognize me. Do you?" He looked sullen for a moment, then cheered up again.

"But, in a few weeks you'll be back to normal! When we played that prank we didn't realize about the bond!" At that moment a man with ginger hair came in. He was wearing a suit and had a pink-haired maid following him.

"Lucy! You're just as you were before Layla…!" He looked over-joyed at the beginning but once he said 'Layla' he looked sad.

"Poor Princess." Said the maid. "She didn't know, we should have told her of her past."

"No." Said the pink-haired man. "She needs to remember it herself. That's the only way to break that seal." The definity in his voice scared me it reminded me of a man with a cold face.

"Ana?" I asked, a face like my one flitting around in my mind.

"No Princess. Ana is not here right now." Said the maid.

"Now Virgo, you know that's exactly what Layla said… That night…" The ginger man said the last part hushedly.

"You're right Leo-sama, you may punish me now." Said the maid called 'Virgo'.

"Is that what you were going after Virgo? You know better than to resort to those under-handed tactics." Said the man called 'Leo'.

"Le… Oh? Vir… go?" I say, the names rolling familiarly of my tongue.

"Good job Princess-sama! You can say our names!" She jumped and clapped excitedly. I turned my head to the obviously annoyed pink-haired man.

"Da… Ddy?" I ask. His face turned red and he stammered.

"N-No, I'm Natsu. Nat… Sue." He tried to explain. I sat up and turned to him.

"Daddy." I say firmly, reaching out to play with his hair. He sighed.

"I suppose this is how you felt when I called you 'Luigi' when we first met." He sighed again.

"Fine… I'll be your's and Anastasia's Daddy until you guys are back to normal." Leo and Virgo looked surprised. "But only because these guys have to go home." He said quickly.

"We've done this before Natsu. Let us look after her again." Said Leo.

"No." Said Daddy. "You'll draw on her power and that might stunt her return. But, if you stay on your on power you'll die." Leo looked surprised by the smartness of Daddy, but he quickly frowned, realizing that Daddy's words are true.

"Okay Natsu, we'll go, but I _**WILL**_ visit. And if a hair on her head is harmed I will open Aquarius's gate." Leo didn't sound to happy about leaving so i tried to comfort him.

"Leo, I be ogay. Daddy will prodect. Say hi Aquarie, I miz her." My pronunciation was bad, but what I said as true. _I hope that that makes him feel better._ I think with a grin, then he and Virgo disappear in clouds of light.

"So Lucy. You remember the spirits, huh." Spoke Daddy.

"Aquarie and me like bath-time, I can call her!" I say the last part proudly, clapping my hands."I know you can, but let's not, okay?" He answered. I nodded. _She can be scary…_ I think, not noticing that Daddy had begun to carry me downstairs.

"Hey, Luce's up!" Daddy called, I noticed all the strange people. _They're not really strange, I mean, no one is as strange as my spirits, they're looking at me as if they know me, it's scary._ I think this while grabbing Daddy's scarf and curling up tighter against his chest, I try to bury my face in his scarf, I had managed to unloop on end so I could hide my face from the people. They were crowding around us, calling me cute, picking on my Daddy, calling him names. So I did the one thing I could, I turned to face the men, one raven-haired, the other one with lots of peircings. I glared at them, to which they called me cute, so I grew my wings and dive-bombed them. This surprised them and Daddy laughed so I did flips for him, circling and swooping, some cats, three of them, joined me, we flew around, and I flew to my Daddy, right into his arms. I curled up against his warm chest, it's heat and the rhythmic beating of his heart soothing, within moments I was asleep.

~~~~ Levy's View~~~~

I was using tracker to find Anastasia, or Nashi, depending on who you were, when I heard Lucy scream, it broke my concentration, tracker disappeared when I turned sharply to the direction of her scream. I ran as fast as these short legs would take me, wich is surprisingly fast, to where Lucy was. I arrived at the guild hall to see Natsu holding a bawling baby-Lucy, with a gold and blue magic circle above her.

"What's happened and happening to Lu-chan?" I ask, shoving my way around people to reach Natsu, who was obviously scared.

"There's a bond between her and Anastasia, also the third seal is breaking." It was Master who answered me. Natsu stood and spoke, hi voice hollow, as if everything happy had been sucked out of it.

"I'm taking her up to the infirmary." He spoke briefly, not saying much, but a lot at the same time. He was probably telling us not to follow, touch Lucy or bother him. He spoke once more.

"I'll call when she wakes, but only Leo and Virgo can come. Once that's done we'll come downstairs." That hid no secret meanings, it was simply that. He carried the adorable baby that is Lucy up to the infirmary, the gentle heat rolling off of him dried her tears as soon as they fell. _He's doing that deliberately. He's controlling his heat so that she's comfortable and he can't see her cry._ I think level-headed, knowing how much he hates to see Lucy cry, or be in any sort of pain. Makarov spoke once more.

"Listen-up you brats! It was a prank! Nashi is actually Lucy's sister and before Anastasia was sent off a bond was placed between them! That explains Lucy's current state which makes it even more urgent that we find the other twin! She has no memory of us and may fight back, but if any harm befalls her it happens to Lucy and Vise-Versa! Now scram! Go look!" He ordered, pointing out towards town, we all ran. _Trying to find one small girl, in Magnolia, with plenty of places for her to get hurt. And if she gets hurt so will Lucy, that's plenty of motivation for the guild. Right? What am I thinking? Of course it is Levy! That's more than enough!_ And with those thoughts the hunt began again, even more intensely this time with the new-found motivation.


	11. Strange Threats from Laxus

_C'mon Levy… THINK! If you were a baby, where would you go?_ I thought about that question for a while then it hit me. _The Toy Store!_ And by hit me I mean, while running aimlessly I ran into The Toy Store… Literally. _Found it!_ I mentally exclaim. _But honestly Levy, literally running into it's wall?.._ I think, standing up and brushing myself off. I go inside, there are kids, EVERYWHERE! _This is a toy store AND a diner!_ I think this because some kids are eating at tables, I only have one problem. _There are no adults except for the staff._ Speaking of staff, a teenager, about 15, walks up to me.

"Now, wouldn't you rather be playing or eating? Not standing in the doorway looking?"

"Actually, I'm 17." I state, totally used to it. The look on the girl's face was priceless though. She stared at me slack jawed, eyes wide, although they didn't show surprise, rather, envy?

"Y-You're Levy McGarden!" She's practically, wait no, literally, jumping up and down.

"I've always wanted to be a wizard!" She stated, but slowly her happiness slowly faded.

"But, I've got no magic in my blood, and I can't seem to learn." She was practically crying.

"Now, now. I'll tell you what, if you help me find someone, I'll bring you back to Fairy Tail with me and you can try some different kinds of magic." Her face lit up instantly.

"Really!" I nodded my head. "Okay! Who we looking for?"

"A one year old. Looks like Lucy, but with Natsu's hair." I'm pretty sure I heard her mumble 'so that's why you're here', but she realized what I said and she became even more ecstatic.

"Wait! Natsu and Lucy! They're a couple! Finally!"

"Ya know, we need you to meet Mirajane."

"Wait THE Mirajane!? Why!?"

"Because she's our resident shipper, and founder and president of the following." I began to list.

"NaLu fan club. Gajevy fan club. JeRza fan club. CaPpy fan club. RoWen fan club. GrUvia fan club. And so on…" She was obviously surprised.

"Now, help me look for the pink-haired infant." I proceeded to look under tables, and in piles of toys. She simply clapped her hands and yelled.

"Game time!" All the kids dropped what they were doing and ran to the giant circle in the middle."We're playing groups today!" They stared at her puzzled.

"If you're what I say go to the middle and stay there, if I say something and you're not it go back to the edge of the circle." They seemed to understand now.

"If you have pink hair go in the middle!" 15 kids went in the middle. I saw Ana and nodded to the 15 year old. _I need to learn her name._ My thoughts were interrupted by her calling out again.

"If your name is Nashi go to the middle!" Everyone but Nashi left, and I scooped her up excitedly.

"Nashi, you shouldn't run away like that, the whole guild's looking for you." I scolded, then something weird happened, her hair, from the roots down, faded to it's usual golden color. All the kids were amazed.

"Kids, Nashi and I are going to take…" While trailing off I turned to look at her.

"Amelia." She said.

"I'm going to take Amelia for a bit, so be good." I gave them a hard look and they nodded, so we left. As soon as we were out the door I pointed my hand at the sky and shouted flare, sending a signal to the rest of the guild that I had found her. Little did they know that they'd be showing of their magic for a stranger.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"We found her!" I yell, bursting through the doors to find another baby Lucy, who seems to be, flying? As we burst through she turned and started to dive bomb me, I freaked. I started running around, baby Anastasia still in my arms. I turned to see Lucy, while still running. I was running backwards, and into a wall. I made myself totally blackout.

~~~~ Lucy's View ~~~~

I was flying around, doing loop-de-loops, showing off my wings and amazing flying skills. Then, someone shouted 'We found her' so I turned, and to my pleasure, it was Ana! I flew towards her, but the lady carrying her started to run. _Yay Tag!_ I mentally clap my hands. _I'm awesome at tag!_ I continue to pursue her, but she runs into a wall. _She's asleep!_

"I win tag!" I yell, doing four loop-de-loops in a row.

"Ana!" I yell, flying into her arms, we do a roll, over our heads like a ball, to Daddy, who scooped us up.

"Daddy!" We yell, hugging him.

"Ana, try Daddy." I say, practically demanding.

"Okay, Lu." She responds. She then lit a small flame in her hand, we giggled evilly, using my mind-link, that I can only use on her. I pick her up and we dive bomb people, with her on fire. I'd occasionally throw her, only to have to catch her last minute before she hit the floor, all the while talking, though it probably sounded like noise and giggles to the others.

 _ **Throw-dive, Ice-man?**_

 _ **Sure Luce, lemme addem!**_

 _ **That was close, you're lucky I was there.**_

 _ **Yep! Now, Angry-Spikey Dude?**_

 _ **Throw or dive?**_

 _ **Dive, don't trust im.**_

 _ **Ready? Full body flame!**_

 _ **Got it! CHARGE!**_

We dive bombed him, the room fell silent and, much to our surprise, caught us. We squirmed and wriggled, trying to break free. I got good aim and, I bit him. He cursed then said.

"Blondie, you are one fiesty baby. I like it." He complimented me. I tilted my head, a confused look spreading across my face. He laughed and turned to Daddy.

"Hey Flame-brain! Control your brats!" He then started to walk over to Daddy, holding us carefully, me on his left, Ana on his right. This seemed to surprise everyone. I mean, this big, scary-looking man, carrying two baby's, as if they were porcelain. He carefully handed us over, one at a time, then headed up stairs. Once he reached the top he yelled don to the rest of us.

"What're you gawkin' at? Get back to whatever you were doing before!" With that he turned around, went to his favorite seat, crossed his arms and glared down at us.

 _ **Thank him?**_

We agreed on that.

"Thab yu, Angey-Spibey Dube!" We yelled, waving at him.

"You runts had better not keep calling me that."

"Iz not name?" I asked, tilting my head. He walked to the banister and leaned on it, he then addressed all of us.

"My name is Laxus. And if any of you call me Angry-Spikey Dude…" He thought for a minute.

"I'll teach Lucy Dragon Force and Anastasia how to combine all the dragonslayer elements, then sic em on ya!" This apparently was scary. We just clapped our hands and shouted.

"Show us! Show us Lazus!" He sighed.

"I guess Lazus is the closest I'll get outta you two. And, maybe sometime else." We pouted then nodded at each other, not needing my mind-link. We welled up tears, pouted, and did the biggest, cutest, puppy-dog eyes we could. The guild could see his defenses melting away and reeled back in terror. We kept going, faking a few sniffles and letting a few tears fall. He caved in.

"Fine… But just this once, and the next time someone, not you two, call me by the wrong name." We rejoiced, smiling and wiping at each other's tears. He showed combined elements to Ana, it was my turn.

"Now, I'm only gonna show you once, and we're gonna need to separate you from the other for a bit." I didn't like this idea, but I nodded anyway. He then took me from Daddy, and carried me out the doors to a mountain with a flat spot made from stone at the top.

"Now watch closely." He went to the center of the stone circle, leaving me to sit at the edge. I could see him collecting all his anger, sorrow and pain, forming it into one big ball of energy and embracing it. Letting it take over his dragon instincts. When he was done he was a lot scarier, his eyes were an electric yellow, he had blue lightning encircling him, crackling at anything it could burn. I made sure to keep my distance, his wings were bright yellow with blue accents that looked like the lightning that encircled him. After showing me for a minute he started to take deep, calming breaths, making his anger ebb away. He came back towards the ground, landing gracefully for a man of his size.

"No, I'm not gonna let you try. It's dangerous." He scooped me up and carried me back down the mountain.

"Unca Lazus." I whispered as I drifted off to sleep. Today had been a long day.


	12. Confession From A Baby

Laxus returned with a sleeping Lucy. Once he came in he shushed us all, and anyone who didn't got hit by lightning. _Hahaha! You drunken fools! You're supposed to shut up when Laxus tells you to!_ I laughed in my head, careful not to make a noise. Laxus approached me then did something no one expected him too.

"Natsu," _Did he use my name?!_ "Do you need help setting up a place for the brats to sleep tonight?" His voice held no threat, and he wasn't glaring at me. It's really rare to see him like this, so how could I turn him down?

"Sure! That'd be great!" I said quietly, carefully taking Lucy from him. I lead him out of the guild, and onto the path that lead into woods where my house is located.

"Okay, before we enter, be prepared for a HUGE mess, and lots of dust." I stated, warning him before I opened the door, amazed at what I saw.

"You call this a mess?" I stared, gaping at the spotless, shining room before us, with not a thing out of place.

"Since when are you a neat-freak Flamebrain?" Laxus asked, I snapped out of my daze.

"No, I'm never this neat, Lucy must've cleaned before Al showed." Laxus seemed to understand immediately.

"Well, this makes this easier. I'll take care of them while you set up a place for them to sleep." With that Laxus took the twins and sat down on the couch, obviously bored, until something caught his attention, a sly smirk spread across his face. I followed his line of sight straight to my adventure wall, completed with a memento from each of the adventures Luce and I had been on. _Uh oh, this is not going to end well… His mate is the MatchMaker Mira, or as I call her when she's like that M.M.M._

"Laxus, you can look at that, just promise me this." I caught his attention.

"Don't touch anything, and DO NOT, no matter what, tell M.M.M!" He looked at me puzzled.

"I call Mira in MatchMaker mode, MatchMaker Mira, or M.M.M. for short." I explained. He nodded his head in agreement with my terms and stood up to go look at my web of adventures.

~~~~ Laxus's View ~~~~

After Natsu left I started studying his wall, starting with the first mission he took with Blondie. He had kept the flyer for the job, on it, stuck with a pin, was a note it stated in badly scrawled letters:

First mission with Lucy! Yay!

Nearby was a maid costume with yet another note.

Lucy took the maid costume prank seriously! She even called me 'Master' for the whole wagon ride!

 _I guess he really does love her. Why else would he cover up the map he uses to track his dragon?_ I looked over the wall it lead up to the day Blondie's twin arrive. _I guess that he'll be updating his web soon._ At that moment the brats woke up as soon as the one I presume to be Lucy woke up (It's hard to tell them apart when she doesn't have her wings) her eyes widened with happiness. She reached out and stroked the flier for their first mission. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears, her face full of longing.

"Firs mizion wif Nazu." She mumbled.

 _So she's starting to remember, that's a good sign._ I thought, suddenly realizing that Lucy #2 had fallen back asleep. Natsu came back and noticed Lucy stroking the flyer. She turned to him and said something, that proved that she couldn't fully remember Flamebrain.

"Daddy, where Nazu?" Not knowing how to answer he replied as honestly as he could.

"I don't know, but you'll see him soon." Lucy started to break down, she bawled, and through her tears said something unbelievable.

"I miss Nazu! I need Nazu!" It did not stop there. "Wuv Nazu! Where Nazu!" At this point even I was in shock, though surprisingly Lucy #2 only smiled, as if the words reached her dreams. Natsu was blushing deeper than I thought was even possible. He quickly took steps toward us then stated.

"Natsu will be here soon, and I think he'll be very happy to hear that he loves you." He turned to me.

"Laxus, this has been very confusing, so I'd appreciate it if you left now, thank you for your help!" He flashed me his stupid grin and took the twins from me once he reached the door he turned to face me.

"Oh and Laxus, you can tell Mira what Lucy said, I'd like to hold it over Lucy's head for a while when she turns back." _I guess Natsu really is immature. Not that that wasn't very, VERY apparent before…_ I nodded, crossed my arms, and left, ready to tell Mira what happened.

~~~~ Natsu's View ~~~~

After Laxus left I placed Lucy and her twin down on the futons I set up for them and climbed into my hammock, still trying to convince myself that because she's a baby means her words are invalid. It wasn't working. _Is what she said true? Does Lucy love me?_ I could feel the blush creeping back up on my face, one thing was certain, I wasn't going to sleep very much tonight.

 _I wonder when the exceeds are gonna come back…_ With that thought I retired into a sleepless night.

~.o0O At the Guild O0o.~

I was about to close up the guild when Laxus burst into the guild, pushing the doors so hard that they bounced of the walls, creating a deafening bang. Everyone stopped what they were doing all attention was on Laxus.

"Mira! Code NaLu!" He shouted I squealed, fangirling over the news, everyone except those

in the NaLu fanclub was confused. I told Laxus to tell us exactly what happened.

"Okay, so Natsu has a wall with a web of all the missions he's gone on with Lucy, he took mementos from each one, he even covered up his searching map he used for Igneel to make the web!" I fangirled some more then he continued.

"Lucy woke up, started crying because she saw the web and missed Natsu, not fully realizing who Natsu is, and through her tears she shouted, in her exact words, 'I miss Natsu! I need Natsu! Love Natsu! Where Natsu!" I fangirled some more, than everyone else shouted to continue.

"Natsu had a blush deeper than Erza's hair when it's caked with blood, then told me to go tell you so that he can hold it over her head when she goes back to normal." The whole guild cheered at this information, all of them wanting to see what Natsu would make Lucy do. Then Wendy, being the smart girl she is, spoke up.

"How is he going to hold it over her head if the whole guild knows?"

"Shit!" Said Laxus, Erza then shot him a look, warning him about the young ears in the room. He then had an idea.

"What if everyone except, Mira and I pretend not to know!" Everyone agreed so Laxus made the final precautions.

"Freed! Get down here!" He called, Freed did as he was told.

"I need you to place a spell on everyone except Mira and I, one that will warn them when Lucy is near, and will keep them from spilling anything about her confession." Freed agreed, placed some runes and did some chanting. Afterwards he was very exhausted.

"There, if they try to talk about it their lips will keep moving, but they will be physically unable to make noise."

"Thank you Freed!" I say, appreciating, Laxus' friend.


	13. Babysitter Schedule

A week has passed since Lucy and Anastasia became infants. Not much has happened except Natsu taking less jobs and becoming even more protective. The only time he would leave the twins in the care of someone else is when he absolutely HAD to take a job for food money. He's even cut back on eating, except of course, for fire. Fire is practically the only thing he would eat now. Everyone, Gray, Gajeel and Laxus included, was beginning to worry. Some people, mainly Levy, Mira, and Erza, even asked to look after them for a while so he could get some sleep, maybe even eat a full meal. Mira offered him on-the-house food, but he always turned her down, saying something about being ready and trying to make them stronger. He was worrying everyone, until one day Mira had an idea, she went to Master Makarov with her idea.

"Master," she started, "Natsu's become a problem, he can barely make a spark he's so worried."

"I know child, what do you make of it?" He asked, nodding solemnly.

"I say that you make an announcement, more specifically, an order, for Natsu." Mira paused, knowing that he hates ordering his children around.

"One that makes him stop taking care of Lucy and Al every night, only once a week." Makarov understood immediately. He headed for the balcony, he hopped up on the rail and shouted the words he didn't want to say, but Natsu as hurting himself, barely eating or sleeping, it had to stop.

"Listen up brats!" Everyone turned to look at their tiny, yet powerful master.

"I've come to a decision about the Heartfilia's!" This fully caught everyone's attention.

"They will rotate from person to person, so that Natsu only has them once a week!" Natsu opened his mouth to complain but he was cut off by Master Makarov.

"He needs to get his sleep, and food, incase of an emergency, there for if you are looking after them you can not ask Natsu for help!" Everyone agreed, except for Natsu, who saw his chance to speak.

"But Gramps! What if something were to happen! I don't trust ANYONE with these too, they've become part of my hoard." He mumbled the last part, so that only the dragonslayers could hear him, they pretended not to notice.

"Well Natsu, you're going to have to, for everyday, except for Friday, today, you are FORBIDDEN to see them!" Master ran into his office, where he cried, absolutely torn over what he had to do.

"There! I did it! I did it Mira!" He shouted over his sobs.

"I know this hurts you Master, it hurts everyone, but it's for his own good." Mira soothed, rocking him like a baby, and just like a baby, he fell asleep. Mira put him in his big, comfy chair to sleep, and went downstairs to help with the schedule.

~~~~ Mira's View ~~~~

I went down stairs, light pen at the ready then shouted.

"Natsu! It's final! Now stop squabbling!" He stopped bickering with the guild over his health almost immediately. I returned to my sweet self and drew a rectangle, split it into seven parts and labeled them Sunday through Saturday.

"Now listen up! I only need six people to look after the twins, because Natsu gets Friday." I wrote Natsu's name in the box labeled Friday.

"Now, volunteers?" Levy's hand shot up at the exact moment I finished my question.

"What day Levy?" I asked, poised to write.

"I'll take Monday Mira!" Levy said excitedly. I wrote her name in the second box.

"Anyone else?" To my surprise Laxus' hand went up.

"You sure Laxus?" I asked, making sure he wasn't joking.

"Yah Devil-woman, I'm sure, and I'll take Saturday." I wrote his name in the last box, the one after Natsu's. _He probably is the right one for the job, he's definitely able to take the girls from him without hurting them._ As I thought Gray's hand went up, as did Erza's.

"Erza, then Gray." I stated.

"I'll take Sunday." Erza stated, eating her strawberry cake.

"Then I'll take Thursday." Gray said, crossing his arms.

"Just remember, don't give them your habit. Speaking of which…" Gray caught on, he looked down and cursed, causing Erza to slap him on the back of his head.

"We have Sunday, Monday, Thursday, Friday and Saturday." I said.

"Who wants Wednesday?" I asked, none raised their hand.

"Okay… I'll take Wednesday." Everyone agreed.

"But we still need someone for Tuesday." A lot of people paled.

"I-I'll do it Mira-san..." A small, nervous voice spoke up.

"Are you sure Wendy? Taking care of these two is tricky."

"Yes, I'm sure Mira-san." I wrote her name in the Tuesday box, all the boxes had a name now.

"Natsu, have fun with the girls today. You won't see them for a week after all." He nodded, then left with the sleeping baby's. Master then came down.

"I see we have a schedule, Mira. Good job!" Master thanked me, and I smiled back.

"Thank you Master! I just hope that he doesn't do anything anything outrageous."

"Knowing Natsu, he probably will, so I came up with a plan." He smiled slyly.

"Gajeel!" Gajeel came over, as slowly as he could. "I need you to keep Natsu in check, keep him from doing anything he'll regret, and tell him if he doesn't stay away from the twins we'll have to play the punishment game." _So that's why Master as acting so sly. I just hope Natsu does as he's told… For once…_ These next few weeks are going to be tough.


	14. Ships Gonna Sail!

_**AN: Any spelling mistakes while the tins are talking are deliberate. Also I won't be writing more chapters until Tuesday!**_

 **Sunday**

"We're here!" I say, opening the door to my room at Fairy Hills.

"Pretty" Says Anastasia.

"Thank you, Anastasia," I reply, "I try my best to keep it clean." I put them down.

"Go have fun, just, one rule." They turned to look at me.

"Don't touch my armor, or weapons." They did an adorable salute.

"Okay! Aunie Erza!" They shouted in unison then crawled off to play with each other. I left the living room to go to my bedroom so I could find some clothes for them, you see they're still wearing their clothes from yesterday. _I guess Laxus didn't want to change them. Understandable since he's a boy._ While thinking this picked out a cute, pink overall dress with a big pocket on the front. On the pocket is an embroidered red dragon. _Lucy will LOVE this!_ I mentally applaud myself, picking out a white t-shirt to go under it, along with red, slip on shoes and some white socks. _Time for Anastasia… What DOES she like?_ I ask myself, thinking of what she wore before the prank I pick out jeans and a t-shirt with a big, blue heart on the front. I also take out some grey shoes and blue socks. I go out into the living room to see the girls playing patty-cake. _So CUTE!_ I exclaim in my head.

"Okay girls! Time to put on some new clothes!" I say walking towards them.

"Game!" They shout, which was quickly followed by what game they want to play.

"Which one is Lucy game!" I nod, then they crawl around in alternating patterns and circles.

 _Piece of cake!_ I think, which was followed by another thought. _Mmmm Cake…_ _**AN: Homer?**_

"Okay, this one is Lucy!" I say, sensing their magic to figure it out.

"Yay! Time for clothes!" Shouts Anastasia.

"That a fun game!" Lucy shouted, grabbing the pink overall dress from me.

"Help?" She asked, after not being able to take off the dress she's wearing now.

"Okay." I say, unzipping it for her. She then proceeds to get herself dressed. Correctly. Anastasia did the same thing, except she didn't need help. At all.

"Good job Al!" Exclaimed Lucy, clapping her hands. Al, as Lucy called her, stood up and bowed.

"Thank you Lu." Anastasia then fell over, head first, she did and impromptu somersault.

"Girls, now that you're dressed… Who wants cake?!" They both jumped up and shouted."We do! We do!"

"What kind of cake?" I asked.

"Chocolate!" They screamed, very excited.

"Okay, I'll take you to the bakery and we'll buy one strawberry cake, and one chocolate cake." We headed for the door, I grabbed my keys on the way out. I carried the two very excited girls all the way to the best cake shop in town, when I got there the clerk knew exactly what I wanted.

"Strawberry Erza?"

"Yes please, and a chocolate too."

"Lemme guess, cake for breakfast?" I nodded, then he continued.

"And the chocolate is for the twins?" I nodded once more. And a few minutes of silence passed while he made the cakes ready.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but, who're the kids anyways?"

"They are Lucy and her long-lost twin, the reason why there were three Lucy's at the fantasia parade." He nodded with understanding, boxing the cakes.

"Here ya go Erza! See ya tomorrow!" I took the cakes and unequipped them.

"See you tomorrow." After that we walked home but we had to stop because Anastasia tried unequipping her shoe. I told her not to try such powerful magic until she's older. She seemed to understand. After that the day consisted of eating cake, napping, playing, and going to the park. Eventually it was night, so I put them on the bed, in their pajamas of course. They were matching footie PJs, pink ones for Lucy, blue ones for Al. I layed in bed with them, and we all drifted of to sleep.

 **Monday**

"Okay! Time to pick out their clothes to meet Levy!" I picked out jeans and a pink shirt with red sleeves for Al, and a blue shirt with green sleeves and jeans for Lucy. While I was picking out clothes the girls unzipped each others PJ's in anticipation. They then put on their clothes once I returned and we headed down the hall to meet Levy. When Levy opened her door there were no towering, slightly unstable, stacks of books everywhere.

"Where'd all your books go?" I asked.

"I'm storing them at Lu-chan's house for now, and the Landlady understood why Lucy won't be home so she allowed her to skip rent, just this once though." She finished by taking the twins from me saying thank you and shutting the door.

~~~~ Levy's View ~~~~

"Okay Lucy, Anastasia." I started. "Who want's breakfast!" They both raised their right hand and said I do, I do!

"Okay then, let's go ask Mira for food." I took them down the hall, I was holding their hands to help them walk. I let go if their hands and knocked on the door. There was no response.

"I guess Aunty Mira's at the guild… Who wants food from Uncle Gajeel?" They looked sceptical.

"It's okay! He's an awesome chef!" I scooped them up and we headed in the direction of Gajeel's place when we got there I rang the doorbell. Almost immediately Gajeel opened the door, not looking down, he closed the door again, but before he could fully close it I spoke.

"I can't cook, can you help me?" Gajeel looked down and sighed.

"Fine, but only because I don't want the brats to have to eat your crappy cooking."

"Okay! Thank you Gajeel!" I skipped into his house, and to my surprise it as clean.

"Go sit down Shrimp. I'll make pancakes."

"Pancakes!" The girls turned to each other then clapped.

"Thank you for pancakes Unca Gajeel!" They shouted, to hide that his face was showing a slight pink tint he turned towards the kitchen and in a voice that obviously showed he was trying to sound tough said.

"Yah, Yah… I'm only making food because _Auntie_ Levy's food sucks." He smirked because he saw me blush when he accentuated the word 'Auntie'. The girls looked at each other and I could've sworn that I saw a glint of Mira's Matchmaker Mode in their eyes. After that we played simple games like peek-a-boo, and hide-and-seek. After a few minutes Gajeel called from the  
kitchen.

"Breakfast's ready! I'll go get the phone books!" We went to the dining room to see three phone books on two of the chairs, and one phone book on the other. He was trying to make me mad, and it was working, but I put on a cool face and placed Lucy on the chair to the right of mine and Anastasia to my left. I sat down on the phone book he had placed on the chair he designated for me, across from him.

"Thank you for breakfast Gajeel." I say I looked at the girls, first Al then Lucy and spoke.

"What do you say girls?" I asked, I had taught them manners at the guild.

"Thank you Unca Gajeel!" They shouted, once again in unison. My plan worked, he blushed.

"Unca Gajeel, are you sick?" He looked taken aback by Lucy's question.

"Yeah, you're pink!" It was Ana who spoke this time.

"Am not!" Gajeel barked childishly.

"Are too!" The twins spoke, returning to their usual unison.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!" It went on like this for two minutes before I stepped in.

"Could you three stop arguing so childishly, so we can get back to pancakes?"

"But they _ARE_ children!" Gajeel complained.

"Are you a child?" Gajeel saw the flaw in his argument and silently served the pancakes. We ate the pancakes with strawberries, butter, and maple syrup on them. Gajeel had butter, maple syrup and, courtesy of yours-truly, iron filings. After breakfast we got up and left because Gajeel said that he doesn't need our help. He did offer to help me take care of 'the brats' as he called them, I took him up on that offer and told him to meet us at the park. We went to the park, about a five minute walk from Gajeel's house. We played on the slide, and the seesaw, and the swings, after I finished putting the twins in the baby-swings, Gajeel arrived.

"Hi Shrimp." He said.

"Hello Gajeel!" I then started to push one of the swings.

"How 'bout you take a break." Gajeel said, picking me up under the arms and placing me on a bench.

"And let me take care of 'em for a bit." He finished walking over to the swings and giving them both an under-doggy. He then pushed both of them at the same time.

 _Wow, I knew Gajeel was strong, but look at those muscles!_ Gajeel was wearing a sleeveless grey shirt. _Oh no! I'm staring! But just look at those strong, muscular biceps…_ Gajeel walked over to me, Lucy and Anastasia were swinging purely by Newton's First Law of Motion.

"Like what you're seeing?" He asked, flexing his muscles slightly and smirking.

"No, but who wouldn't stare at a scary-looking guy with peircings pushing two baby girls on the swings. I said, blushing furiously at his comment. _Truth be told, I was liking what I was seeing… No! Bad Levy! No thoughts like that!_ I thought madly, shaking my head furiously, as if it would rid me of those thoughts.

"Shrimp?" I looked up. "You okay?"

"Yes Gajeel. I'm perfectly fine." He looked skeptical.

"I'll go buy ice cream. Keep pushing the swing will you?"

"Vanilla for me Shrimp!" He shouted, walking towards the swings. _This will allow me to clear my head for a bit._ I thought, walking towards the ice cream shop.

"Hello!" I say to the clerk. "I'd like a vanilla and a strawberry in cones, and two chocolates in bowls."

"Okay! Your ice cream will be ready in a minute!" She went into the next room over and came back out about two minutes later.

"Here you go!" She said cheerily, handing me the ice cream. I paid and walked back to the park. As soon as Gajeel saw me he stopped the swings and brought Anastasia and Lucy over to me. He sat them on the bench and spoke.

"We're going to have ice cream, do you like ice cream?" _What kid doesn't?_ I thought.

"We LOVE ice cream!" They shouted, clapping their hands.

"Good. Chocolate ice cream for the both of ya!" He shouted, thrusting the bowls of ice cream at them then digging into his own. I followed in suite with the latter of the two.

"Levy." _Wait! He said my name!_ "Can I speak to you once they fall asleep?" I was worried.

"Of course Gajeel!" I smiled, hoping he couldn't see through it.

"Thanks Shrimp." _Believe it or not I'm actually quite fond of that nickname, and it worries me when he doesn't use it._ I was brought from my thoughts by Gajeel waving his hand in front of my face. He was shouting 'shrimp' over and over again.

"Huh? What?" I said looking from side to side, confused.

"You spaced, and were freaking out the little kids. Guess they never saw you space before."

"Where are they now?" I asked, noticing that they weren't on the bench anymore.

"I told them that you do this when you're thinking and they went to play on the seesaw." I saw them giggling and bouncing each other's side up into the air.

"I think that they'll reach the peak of their sugar high then crash within minutes." I was right, they got off the seesaw, ran around like lunatics, came back to us and passed out in our arms.

"We should probably head back to my place for dinner, huh." I said, standing up, Lucy still in my arms.

"Yeah, once we get there can I speak with you?"

"Of course Gajeel! I already told you that we could talk!" I said, pretending to be annoyed with him forgetting.

"Oh, yeah…" He scratched his neck nervously. _Seriously, what is he so nervous about? He's freaking me out!_ Hundreds of scenarios went through my head, some good, some bad. By the time the scenarios stopped we were at my house and Gajeel was asking me if I had my keys.

"Oh yeah! My keys! Guess I spaced again… Hehehe…" I chuckled nervously, fishing my keys out of my purse. I unlocked and opened the door. Gajeel whistled, obviously impressed.

"You really cleaned up the place since I was here last."

"Yeah, well, I couldn't have one of my towers of books crushing a small child."

"Good idea. Can we talk now?"

"Of course, but first put Al next to Lucy on the bed." Gajeel did that and they curled up towards each other. We left the room and Gajeel brought a small, black box from his pocket, and got down on one knee.

"We've established that you're my mate, and I hate mushy stuff… So can we skip straight to marriage?"

"Yes! Gajeel, Yes!" I screamed he stood and I flew into his arms, well I leaped, and we kissed.

"Holy shit! Mira's gonna freak!" He panicked.

"Well, at least she won't be mad!" I exclaimed, loving the sound of my soon-to-be name _Levy McGarden Redfox. I love it!_ I thought not noticing that Gajeel was carrying me to the couch so he could size the ring better. It was an iron dragon curled around my finger, and it was holding an orange book, apparently reading.

"It's gorgeous Gajeel!" I said, admiring his craftsmanship. I noticed his ring it was an Iron dragon, same as mine, in it's arms was a fairy with blue hair and an orange dress.

"Is that really how you see me?" I asked, not even annoyed.

"Well compared to me you might as well be."

"Good point, I think it's cute though."

"Is not cute." He acted like an annoyed little kid.

"If I'm a fairy, then I'm a rare creature, one to be protected. One to kept safe. And the only creature strong enough would be a dragon. A big ferocious dragon!" I giggled, throwing my arms back, almost rolling me off the couch.

"One more thing. I also made rings like this for Natsu and Lucy, and Mira and Laxus. Also Gray and Juvia."

"Mira's ships are gonna sail!" I shouted. Gajeel laughed his unusual 'Gihihi' at my childishness. I rolled out the couch into a bed, grabbed some blankets and pillows, and we fell asleep.


	15. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesdy

_**AN: Thanks SOOO Much for all the follows, and favs, but please comment, even the little things that bug you are going to be attempted to fix. Grammar, spelling, format, doesn't matter what, PLEASE comment!**_

*~~~~.o0O~O0o.~**~.o0O~O0o.~~~~*

 **Tuesday**

Levy was the first to wake up, and then she blushed madly, noticing the position she was in. Gajeel was curled around her, one arm over her waist, the other under both of their heads. Levy was curled into a loose ball and being hugged tightly to Gajeel's chest, facing it. Levy then remembered what Gajeel did last night and slowly stopped blushing, after the blushing stopped she tried to get free, this caused her to get hugged tighter to Gajeel's chest. Realizing that struggling was futile she decided to wake up Gajeel. Levy then poked Gajeel for the next three minutes, then he woke up. Gajeel woke up, noticed their position, blushed and let go.

"Sorry…" He muttered, barely being caught by Levy.

"It's okay, we are engaged after all." This caused Gajeel to blush more.

"So I actually did it? I actually proposed?" He asked, probably thinking it was a dream.

"Yep!" Levy said happily, popping the 'p'.

"Good. I thought I was dreaming…" He trailed off, not fully ending his sentence.

"C'mon Gajeel, let's go check on the little ones." Gajeel nodded absentmindedly and then followed Levy to her bedroom. The twins had just woken up.

"Good morning sleepy girls!" Levy chirped, picking them up and placing them on the floor, one at a time.

"Mornin' Aunie Levy!" They chirped back, per usual, in unison.

"Uncle Gajeel, why do you an Aunie Levy have rings?" It was only Ana who spoke.

"Before I answer that question… Congrats on your biggest sentence yet!" Gajeel, to finish the sentence, scooped up Anastasia in a big, circular motion, then placed her on his shoulders.

"To actually answer your question, it's because we love each other." Surprisingly, neither one of the new couple blushed at this. They merely embraced it.

"Now it's time to get you girls dressed so you can play with Wendy!" Levy chirped, skipping towards her closet.

"Gajeel, bring the girls over her so they can choose please!" Levy said sweetly, opening her closet. Gajeel did as he was told, bringing both twins at once, with one on each shoulder.

"What would you two like to wear today?" After Levy said this the twins looked at each other, obviously overjoyed that they get to pick their clothes themselves. Lucy picked first, reaching for a knee-length, pink, overall dress, with ruffles at the hem. After that she picked up a pink headband with a purple flower, and pink Mary-Jane looking shoes that were just sneakers. Next was Anastasia. She picked out a red t-shirt with a purple heart in the middle and a pink skirt with lots of ruffles going all the way down it.

"Good choices girls!" Levy squealed, fawning over how cute they look. She then took the girls out of her apartment, down the hall, and to Wendy's room. *Knock knock knock*, went Levy's hand against the wooden door. Not even five seconds later a small, blue-haired girl opened the door. Anastasia's eyes instantly lit up, she made grabbing motions towards the bluenette.

"It's good to see you too Al!" Chirped Wendy.

"Kitties?" Asked Al. Wendy shook her head sadly.

"No kitties today Al. The kitties are seeing their mommies and daddies." Al looked sad, but she understood. Lucy looked confused but then remembered what her sister had told her about flying and the nice girl.

"Nice girl?" She asked Al.

"Yes!" Al exclaimed.

"We'll be on our way now, don't be afraid to ask for help!" Levy said, giving the girls carefully to Wendy.

"Thank you Levy-san!" Said Wendy, struggling slightly with holding both twins at once. Lucy noticed this and grew her wings then hovered over Wendy's shoulder.

"See? I've got it under control." And with those words from Wendy, Levy and Gajeel left. And Wendy did have it under control. The rest of the day went smoothly, flying, playing, napping, eating… It was bedtime that got a little crazy. The twins did _NOT_ want to sleep, they wanted to stay up and play more, so Lucy picked up Anastasia and flew around the room, just out of Wendy's reach. They didn't get caught until Wendy forced them don by controlling the air around them, Then they kept not-putting on their pajamas, eventually Wendy did it for them, though she was extremely embarrassed. After that they got into the bed, but they were having a pillow fight instead of sleeping. Wendy gave in and embarrassed herself once more, after forcefully tucking them in, though not enough to hurt them, she sang, it was beautiful, the lullaby was beautiful, her voice was beautiful, and it lulled the happy twins into a content sleep

 _ **AN: I DO NOT own this song, it's old, and the chorus of another song. It's actually the only lullaby I was sung that worked, and it's my favorite. I THINK it's called An Irish Lullaby, not fully sure on that one, but I'm 55% sure.**_

 _Tura Lura Lura_

 _Tura Lura Lie_

 _Tura Lura Lura_

 _Hush now don't you cry_

 _Tura Lura Lura_

 _Tura Lura Lie_

 _Tura Lura Lura_

 _It's an Irish lullaby_

After that everything went smoothly again, and Wendy fell asleep next to the twins. Happy that, because of the magic, they would not remember this.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Wendy was the first to awake, she arose because she sensed a difference in the air currents. This turned out to be Carla, arriving at precisely 7:00am.

"Right on time! Good morning Wendy!" Greeted Carla, who landed on the bed, standing.

"Good morning Carla!..." Said Wendy, who was still a little sleepy. Carla looked around Wendy to see two sleeping blondes.

"Wendy… Who are they?..." Carla spoke, half wondering, half scolding. So Wendy explained.

"Those are Lucy and Anastasia." Carla was still confused.

"Nashi was Anastasia, the whole thing was a prank, and they have a bond so Anastasia's hair turned blonde and Lucy became a baby too." Carla understood now. At that moment Anastasia woke up, and upon seeing Carla, her eyes sparkled, she made grabbing motions towards the white, primly dressed cat.

"Kitty!" She yelled. This surprised the cat, but her shocked expression melted into one of contention.

"Yes Anastasia, kitty."

"Fly?" Anastasia asked, hoping for another play day.

"Not now Anastasia, I'm tired." With those words Carla curled up on Wendy's pillow and instantly fell asleep. Leaving a pouting Anastasia very disappointed.

"Who stay today?" Asked Lucy, who, unbeknownst to us, had been awake for the whole conversation.

"Good question…" Wendy said, trying to remember.

"I think that you're staying with Mira today…" The girls looked at each other, eyes wide, they gasped.

"Aunie Mira!?" They shouted in disbelief, causing Carla to stir.

"Yes, I believe so…" Wendy said, still not sure about whether or not she was right. The girls eyes widened once again, they then dashed over to the closet as fast as they could. As soon as they opened the doors to the closet they squealed, fawning over the fact that Wendy's kept every dress she's owned.

"I see you like my collection!" Said Wendy, who was skipping over to help them pick.

"Finding a dress you like isn't the problem, it's finding one that fits." Wendy went over all the way to the left end of the closet, finding her first dresses, well, from when she started keeping them. The twins ran over to Wendy and each picked out a dress. Lucy picked out a blue dress that went down to her knees, a few centimeters after that actually, if you count the lavender lace. The dress itself was a tank top that was was very light weight, perfect for the summer weather. Anastasia was wearing a red dress with yellow lace, other than the colors it was the same as Lucy's. After the girls put on their dresses Wendy combed their hair as gently as possible so she wouldn't hurt them, this is Wendy after all. After the hour that took Wendy lead the girls to a chest of drawers, when she opened the top drawer the one-year-olds saw why Wendy brought them to the chest of drawers. Inside were beautiful, plastic accessories. Once again the girls gasped and picked out what they wanted. Lucy got an aqua head band and plastic painted silver clip-on earrings with blue fake gems in the middle. Anastasia picked fake gold bracelets that looked like vines wrapped around red fruit and fake gold clip on hoop earrings.

"You girls are SOOO cute!" Squealed Wendy as she put socks and shoes on the girls in preparation for going to Mira's.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

When they arrived Wendy knocked on the nicely painted door that held a sign that said in big, fancy letters:

 _The Strauss Family_

Almost immediately Mira opened the door. When she saw Lucy and Anastasia she nearly died from squealing so loud. This sound effectively brought Elfman and Lisanna to the door. When they arrived Lisanna almost died of squealing too.

"Being adorable is manly!" Is all Elfman said.

"I'm glad you approve!" Said Wendy. "I'm glad I keep my dresses!" Mira looked astonished.

"These are yours!?" Shouted Mira, who was going into fangirl mode.

"They're SOOO cute!"

"That's what I said!" Said Wendy.

"I guess the plastic jewelry is yours too?" Spoke Lisanna.

"Yeah, but I got those recently." Replied Wendy.

"Well in any case I'll make sure you'll get them back." Elfman said, having one of his rare 'non-man' sentences.

"Keeping promises is manly!" He he quickly followed up with that sentence. _ **AN: Well there goes that idea…**_

"Bye then!" Shouted Wendy over her shoulder, waving as she skipped home. Anastasia waved back to her then shouted.

"Kitty say hi!" Wendy seemed to understand because she nodded before disappearing in the direction of Fairy Hills.

"Now! Who wants to play!" Said Mira, to punctuate her sentence she clapped once.

"Me!" Shouted the girls.

"Good. Now, let's go inside." Mira then ushered everyone into the living room and opened the closet. Everyone ran up behind her and Lucy pulled down Chutes and Ladders. _**AN: LOVE this game!**_

"Perfect!" Said Lisanna, taking the game and setting it up on the glass table in the middle of the room.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Losing to little girls is manly!" Shouted Elfman, after losing the game to Lucy and Anastasia for the fourth time. They've only played the game four times.

"Alright girls, it's noon, time for lunch!" Said Mirajane, picking up the game.

"PB&J!" Shouted the twins, who were chasing each other around the room in circles, giggling.

"C'mon girls, I'll let you pick the jelly!" Said Lisanna. Elfman just sat on the couch, mumbling about a 'rematch' and how 'rematches are manly'. Lucy picked strawberry jelly and Ana picked bacon jelly. _**AN: This is a real thing, and is DELICIOUS!**_ After lunch and chasing Lisanna around the Strauss' big backyard as she transformed into different animals, the girls fell asleep on the couch. As they slept Elfman took of their fake jewelry and went to the guild to give them to Wendy.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

When the girls woke up it was already 2:00 pm. They chased Lisanna around some more, and Mira played dress up with them. After all three of them put on a new outfit, complete with child-friendly make up they'd go down stairs and put on a mini-catwalk with Lisanna as the crowd.

 _Round One; Playing Outside:_

 **Mira:** Pink knee-length dress, bare feet, no make up.

 **Ana:** Blue romper, purple flower barrett, bare feet.

 **Lucy:** Red romper, pink flip flops with flowers.

 _Round Two; Monster Mission:_

 **Mira:** Teen Mira's clothes. _**AN: Having seen all 8 seasons that episode is SO sad!**_

 **Ana:** Tattered jeans, red t-shirt, belt with loops for weapons, pink combat boots. Camo Eyeshadow.

 **Lucy:** Edo-Lucy's clothes, and black lipstick.

 _Round Three; Fancy Party:_

 **Mira:** Mira's usual clothes except with red lipstick and pink eye shadow

 **Lucy:** The dress she wore when she rejected her father after phantom. Pink heart clip-on earrings, pink ballet slippers, red eyeshadow and lipstick.

 **Ana:** Did not want to participate.

After the few hours that took it was time for bed, not before having spaghetti and red sauce for dinner first though. Elfman kept his room, the twins got Lisanna's and Mira shared hers with Lisanna. Today had been fun, but it's time to sleep. The twins put on their footy-pajamas again and fell asleep without complaint. Elfman brought Wendy her clothes then fell asleep in his room.


	16. Another ShipDream Come True

_**AN: Sorry for the long wait! I haven't really been in the mood for writing. And what I do depends on my mood so… Sorry! On with the story!**_

~.o0O*O0o.~

 **THURSDAY**

"We're here!" Sang Mira, knocking on the door to Gray's apartment. A few moments later he opened the door, obviously having just woken up.

"Hi Mira…" He drawls, yawning.

"Mornin' you two…" He says, smiling sleepily at the girls. His matted hair making them giggle.

"Whazzo funny?" He asked.

"Your… Hair… Unca Gray…" Lucy said between laughs.

"Oh… Well that's to be expected. I did just wake up." He said understandingly.

"May we come inside while you get ready?" Mira asked, trying to look past Gray.

"Sure. I'll be down in a minute." He spoke, moving to the side to let them in.

"Make yourself comfy." He said gesturing towards his couch before going upstairs.

 _Wow, for a guy with a stripping habit he sure does have a lot of clothes…_ Mira thought, and she was right, clothes were thrown haphazardly everywhere. So Mira set Lucy and Anastasia down and set to work cleaning, she made a few piles of his clothes in the corner of his living room, this took a few minutes, Mira wasn't too surprised at the amount of time it took Gray to get ready, despite his usual lack of clothing. After all he still needed to take a shower, brush his hair and teeth, and get dressed. After Mira cleaned and sat down with Lucy and Anastasia, who were currently playing peek-a-boo, Gray came downstairs. He was wearing a ratty grey t-shirt and some faded blue-jeans. A strange contrast to the frilly dresses the twins wore.

"Well, seeing as you're dressed now, I'll be going, remember, DON'T let them see Natsu!" Mira spoke, when she said 'DON'T' her evil aura appeared, making him clutch the girls, which he had picked up, harder out of fright.

'"Toodle oo!" _**(AN: IDK how to spell it.)**_ Said Mira sweetly waving over her shoulder as she left. As soon as she left Gray spoke to Lucy and Al.

"Auntie Mira's scary huh." He said, smiling at the toddlers.

"NO! Aunie Mira's AWESOME!" Yelled Al, defending Mira.

"Kinda, sowwy Al." Mumbled Lucy in response to Gray and her twin. Al glared at her.

"See! Lucy agrees with me! By the way Al, you're the only one in the guild who can't see her scary side."

"Is because she learn Mira magic." Said Lucy. To this Gray just gulped.

"What do you two want to do?" He asked, completely forgetting his previous moment of fear.

"Play!" The excited twins shouted in unison. Gray thought about this for a moment, then came up with a brilliant idea, one VERY similar to the one Gajeel thought up a few days ago.

"Okay, we'll go play at the park with Auntie Juvia! But first I need to get something."Gray placed the twins on the couch and ran up to his bedroom to get 'something'. The twins looked at each other and grinned, they had heard ALL of Gajeel and Levy's conversation. They knew EXACTLY this 'something' is. _**(AN: Do YOU remember? NO looking back!)**_

~~~~ Juvia's View ~~~~

Juvia was just finishing getting dressed when Juvia's communication lacrima glowed.

"Juvia wonders who that could be." Juvia said, putting on Juvia's hat. When Juvia answered all her dreams came true! Gray-sama called Juvia!

"Hey Juvia."

"Hello Gray-sama!" Said Juvia excitedly.

"Can you come to the park with me and Natsu's girls?"

"Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia replied.

"Good, I'll come pick you up." And with that Gray-sama hung up, leaving Juvia with her thoughts of Gray-sama. Juvia only stopped day-dreaming because Gray-sama let himself into

Juvia's apartment with the key Juvia gave him.

~~~~ My View ~~~~

 _ **(AN: Yay! I can stop talking in third person! Mostly...)**_

As soon as Gray let himself in Juvia stopped day-dreaming and turned. She saw Gray in the doorway with a blonde toddler on either side of him, he was wearing some grubby clothes and trying to take his key back from the door knob.

"Hi Gray-sama! Juvia didn't think you'd come so soon!"

"What are you talking about? I called you a half hour ago."

"Oh, Juvia must've been thinking really deeply." To this Gray chuckled, knowing exactly what, or who, she was thinking about.

"C'mon, let's go to the park, I think the little girls are a little creeped by seeing so many of me."

Sure enough they were creeped out, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING, in Juvia's room was Gray, her pictures, bedspread, and besides from her few white ghosts, so were all her stuffed animals.

"Okay!" Juvia said and skipped over, ushering them out, giving Gray his key back, and locking the door behind them.

"Juvia, once the girl's pass out from a sugar high and using all their energy, can I talk to you?"

"Of course Juvia will talk to you Gray-sama!" Juvia replied, trying to hide her nervousness. Of course Gray noticed this, he's always aware of her feelings, although he may not show it.

"Don't worry, it's nothing bad. But I can't tell you until we get back to my place." This calmed Juvia down, and the one-year olds exchanged another knowing grin.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Here we are! Go play girls!" Said Gray, pushing the twins towards the huge playground which, just a few years prior he and Natsu had half fried, half froze, in a pointless fight.

"Have fun!" Yelled Juvia happily, waving to them. She and Gray then sat down on a bench.

"So… What did Gray-sama want to tell Juvia?" She asked excitedly, Gray chuckled once more."I told you, not until we're at my place." To this Juvia pouted slightly then cheered up when she saw the twins playing happily. They reminded her of something, something she always wanted, and only got a few months after transferring to Fairy Tail. Gray noticed the look on Juvia's face.

"I'm sorry that you didn't have something like that growing up, but I'm glad that the girls at the guild are giving you a chance at having a childhood." This made Juvia smile at Gray, tears of joy welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no! Don't cry! Was it something I said! I'm so stupid!" Gray yelled freaking out, first waving his hands out in front of his face then halfway through switching to pacing and pulling at his hair. Juvia giggled, making Gray freeze where he was and drop his hands to his side, staring at her, confused.

"No Gray-sama, these are tears of joy." Juvia said, wiping the unshed tears with her pointer fingers. Now Gray REALLY felt like an idiot. He let out a sigh and plopped down next to her on the bench. After a few hours of watching two very happy blonde girls run around, making friends, and showing off, the two adults that were watching the for that day went over to them.

"Who wants lunch?" Asked Gray, picking up the one he assumed to be Anastasia. It was Lucy.

"We do!" Shouted the girls.

"Juvia will go get the picnic basket." Earlier Juvia had left to go make lunch. A few seconds later Juvia returned and they all left to eat lunch under a sakura tree. They ate sandwiches and Juvia made cookies that looked like the little ghosts she makes. After lunch Gray proposed. _**(AN: JK! But he did propose something!)  
**_ "How about ice cream?" They all agreed to this so Gray wandered over to the ice cream stand.

"One vanilla, one frozen ice, a Natsu Special, and a chocolate please." Gray ordered, already knowing what everyone wanted.

"Are you sure? The Natsu Special is the spiciest ice cream in the world."

"Yeah, it's for Natsu's daughter."

"Oh! Anything for that little girl!" Said the clerk and he handed over the ice cream. The Natsu Special was different shades of red with a ghost pepper on top. The frozen ice was exactly that, frozen ice. After getting the ice cream he headed back to the sakura tree to see the girls playing hot potato with a ball of Juvia's water while they waited.

"Hey, ice cream's here." Gray spoke, causing Juvia to lose her concentration, which in turn, caused the water ball to pop, soaking Juvia, although she reabsorbed quickly.

"Thank you Gray-sama!" She said, taking the vanilla. Gray handed the one who thought to be Lucy the Natsu special, and the other one the chocolate. They looked at each other then switched ice creams.

"Thank you Unca Gray!" They said before taking a lick of their ice cream.

"Guess I still can't tell them apart." Gray chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"It's okay Gray-sama! Neither can Juvia!" She laughed, this made Gray feel better.

"Well that's good to know, maybe Natsu will teach us how." Gray laughed.

"Yeah right, he'll just get offended, and look at us strangely!" Gray followed up his original statement. Laughing at Natsu's actions when it comes to those two. Soon after ice cream and getting cleaned up by Juvia the tins were running around, playing tag, and quickly switching from game to game, burning off, not only their sugar high, but the rest of their energy as well. This took until eight at night. Juvia and Gray picked up the passed-out twins and went back to Gray's apartment at the boys' dormitories for Fairy Tail. They set the girls down on Gray's bed and went down to the living room. Juvia sat down on his couch and Gray fished a small, dark blue bag out of his pocket. He then got down on one knee and Juvia's eyes lit up with understanding Gray's actions earlier today.

"I'm not good at speeches, and I already know how you feel, how you've felt since our first encounter during the attack of Phantom Lord. And I'm sorry it took me so long to realise my true feelings for you. Juvia, I love you." Gray fished a ring out of the bag and Juvia instantly recognised the work as Gajeel's.

"Will you marry me so we can fast forward to your fantasies?" Juvia blushed, knowing that she often mumbled her fantasies in real life. But that faded quickly as she was overrun with feelings of love, excitement, and dreams come true.

"YES! Of course Gray-sama!" Juvia yelled, and Gray slipped the ring on her finger and put another one on his. Juvia's ring was of a prince dressed in the colors of a glacier, with the same hair as Gray, dancing with a princess in a dress that looked like ocean waves, her dark blue hair styled after Juvia's. Gray ring was of a prince, who looked like him, holding out the Fairy Tail mark made of ice to a girl, trapped in a dark blue rain drop. It didn't take long for Juvia to find the meaning in Gray's ring.

"Gajeel, is amazing, this is his first time, in Juvia's knowledge, making something so intricate in something so small." Juvia spoke softly, still amazed.

"He told us that, which made the craftsmanship all that more amazing. Also Levy had an idea. We're going to have our weddings the week after each other, starting on the first Friday of the month after Lucy and Al turn back."

"So, what's the order?" Asked Juvia, still in a daze.

"Whatever order the guys proposed in. So I guess, Levy and Gajeel, then us, then a few other people." Gray said nonchalantly.

"Juvia can't wait!"

"Yeah, and think of how happy Mira will be."

"Yeah! GaLe and GrUvia have come true!" Juvia shouted, she had just gotten out of her daze and was jumping around the room clapping.

"Calm down and let's go to sleep." Gray said, patting the couch beside him. Juvia soon sat down, and shortly after that they fell asleep on the couch, looks of contentment on their faces. No clue that two very short girls had heard their whole conversation and where looking forward to the weddings.


	17. Weeks End in Months

"Lucy, do you know where your daddy's house is?" Asked Gray after Juvia dressed the twins in blue overalls. Unfortunately Lucy shook her head no, and so did Anastasia, knowing that Gray would ask her next. Gray sighed, then Juvia came in, pecked him on the cheek then proposed a brilliant idea.

"Why don't we go to the guild to look for Natsu-san?"

"Good idea Juvia! C'mon you two, let's go." Gray said, once they got on the street Anastasia and Lucy held hands between the new couple, Anastasia holding Gray's hand and Lucy holding Juvia's. After a few minutes they made it to the guild, and as soon as they opened the doors there was a literal ball of fire hurtling at them. Natsu was running at them so fast that he became a ball of fire. Juvia and Gray just barely jumped out of the way in time to avoid the heat that Natsu was throwing off. Flames of emotion, they're scary.

"Lucy! Anastasia!" Natsu yelled, squeezing the girls in a hug that would break anyone else's bones.

"Hi Daddy!" They shouted in return, as if these hugs were part of everyday life, and not a death trap.

"What do you girls want to do today?" Natsu asked, releasing the girls from his hug. The girls in question looked at each other and had another mental conversation, shall we hear it?

 _ **What do you want to do Al?**_

 _ **I don't have a clue Lucy.**_

 _ **Dive bomb?**_

 _ **Yeah! It's been awhile since we did that.**_

So they turned back to their 'daddy' and, very seriously said.

"Divebomb." This caused everyone, including Master, Erza and Mira to run for cover. Natsu simply chuckled and nodded his head once in approval, causing the guild to either glare at him or stare at him in disbelief. So Lucy grew wings and picked up Al, who changed which kind of magic she was using based on the mage who they're dive bombing weakness. Time for their conversation.

 _ **Who first Al?**_

 _ **Sparky.**_

 _ **Kay. Who now?**_

 _ **Erza.**_

 _ **You sure?**_

 _ **Yep.**_ _ **Here we go!**_

 _ **Okay so using their magic against them doesn't work…**_

 _ **Now?**_

 _ **Hmmm… Mira!**_

 _ **Use Sparky's magic!**_

 _ **I say… Get the kitties up here with us!**_

So they called up the cats for help, and surprisingly, they joined happily. The cats dive bombed the weaker people (Max) and the twins dive bombed people like Gajeel, Erza, Mira, and Laxus.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

After the dive bombing was over and done with, and half the guild was scared of two specific toddlers, the dragonslayers had scolded their exceeds, Natsu bought ice cream for his twins. Which they gladly accepted, and for once, except for with Levy, they weren't mixed up. Lucy and Natsu got the Natsu Specials, and Anastasia got her usual chocolate. After three minutes there was no ice cream left, and the twins were chasing each other around the playground like Looney Tunes. _**(This is what my Nana calls me when I'm crazy.)**_ They passed out and Natsu brought them to his house, unaware of Laxus following him. Laxus was doing this so he could take the twins before Natsu woke up to avoid a fight. Laxus knew that if he fought Natsu, the twins would fight with him, and as of now, the twins were THE scariest thing ever. About half an hour later both Natsu and the tins were fast asleep, after all ice cream for dinner followed by running around like crazy people does wear you out. Laxus on the other hand, did not dare to sleep that night.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

It was barely dawn and the twins were starting to awaken so Laxus made his move, sneaking quietly, as not to let Natsu hear him, Laxus took a set of clothes for the girls, and gently placed the girls in his arms. By the time the girls were awake they were already out of the woods that hid Natsu's house from view.

"Unca Sparky?" Asked Anastasia, her twin looking equally confused.

"It's my turn to watch you brats today." Laxus explained, secretly enjoying their nickname for him. The twins looked at each other and instantly understood. Their 'daddy' was very protective of them, and Laxus would rather not fight him over them. After that the walk, or run, to Laxus' house was silent, no one in town was awake yet. When they arrived at his house Laxus set them down on the couch and left to make breakfast, pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice.

"How did Unca Sparky find home?" Lucy asked Al, suddenly realizing that the house was nearly impossible to find. Laxus came into the living room in time to hear the question.

"I followed you guys last night, and stayed in a tree." Any one but the girls would of found this creepy, but they knew that it was for a good cause, specifically not fighting Natsu.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Laxus said, leaving the room. At that moment the smell of chocolate chip pancakes hit their noses, causing them to fly, literally, to the table. When they arrived they were greeted by the second-best breakfast they'd ever had. There were chocolate chip pancakes, along with blueberry ones, maple bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Best part, there was enough that they didn't have to savor, and that Laxus could eat to his heart's content. Needless to say, this breakfast took half an hour. Afterwards they played every board game Laxus owned. Ranging from Chutes and Ladders to Sorry to Monopoly. _**(AN: Do NOT own any of these.)**_ This feat of playing every game and the twins winning 85% of them took until the afternoon. So as part of their bet, Laxus took them for ice cream. After they passed out yet again, Laxus took them to his place, ready to give them to Erza tomorrow.

The weeks went on like this with small variations each time until finally. The girls went back to their original age, and the growing, surprisingly, only took a few hours. Luckily, the twins did not remember a thing, but the guild remembered all of it. And what to hold over Lucy's head.

 _ **AN: Do YOU remember? No looking back! Please tell me in the comments!**_


	18. Fourth Seal Part 1 It Begins

A month has passed and Lucy and Anastasia have returned to normal, just in time for their birthday. July 1st, little did they know that the last dragonslayers were going to propose on that very same night.

"Everyone! Since it's Lucy's, and our newest member, Anastasia's birthday… It's time to party!" Announced Mirajane, this got tremendous cheers from all around the guild.

"Remember… This is a fancy occasion!" This got slightly less cheers, but everyone was still excited, especially Natsu and Laxus, even more so than the birthday girls.

"So Lu-chan, what're you going to wear?" Asked Levy, one of the few people able to tell the tins apart.

"Something that matches me." Replied Anastasia for her sister.

"Good idea, after all I want to know how many people can tell you apart." The twins nodded in agreement to this idea and left to get ready, Mira, Erza, Levy, and Wendy following them. Once they got to Lucy's place, most of Levy's books had gone back to her house, Lucy threw open the doors to her closet, showing the most beautiful dresses any of the girls had ever seen. A round of gasps and 'wow's were heard from the girls. In the end they all looked fabulous, thanks to Lucy's closet, Cancer's skill with hair, and Mira's skill with makeup. In the end Lucy and Anastasia settled on a pair of the green dress Virgo made during the Tower of Heaven. This was topped of with green eyeshadow, and blue lipstick from Mira, and a few braids in the back, curtesy of Cancer. Erza wore a blue, sleeveless, floor length dress with a black sash around the middle. She also had black gloves that ended at her wrist. Her hair was piled on top of her head in an intricate mess of braids and blue gems. She had black lipstick and blue eyeshadow with black sparkles along the edges. Mira wore a floor length dress too, except hers was purple with ¼ sleeves and black ruffles at the end. It fit her form perfectly until her waist where it tapered out to become a perfect circle. Her hair was curled so it fell gracefully down her back like silver ocean waves. She has black eyeshadow and purple lipstick, with a light pink blush. Wendy, despite Lucy not having many dresses that fit her, was beautiful. Wendy wore the dress that Chelia wore during the ball after the GMG, except blue and purple, the top layer of her hair had a few braids in it, that ended in purple bows. Mira added minimum amounts of makeup, in other words a light blush. Levy wore a ball gown in her usual orange. It had on sleeve which was nothing but ruffles. The bodice had a silver and gold roses embroidered on it. She also had in orange heart earrings and and her hair was magically elongated so Cancer could style it like Erza's, the only difference was that she had a silver tiara nestled in hers. Her lips were red as rubies, and her eyeshadow was a light orange with silver sparkled. All in all, the girls were gorgeous. To top it off, all they needed was a grand entrance.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

As soon as the girls arrived Lucy called out Virgo, Capricorn and, Loke. Loke and Capricorn gave them a double door entrance then bowed and Virgo threw down a red carpet entrance perfectly. Lucy and Anastasia led the girls down the carpet, hand in hand. Next was Wendy who was holding hands with Levy, both of which were blushing, Wendy more so then Levy though. Holding up the rear was Erza and Mira, who got the most stares, before they glared and everyone sang while bringing out a cake not even Erza could finish without help.

 _Happy Birthday_

 _You are one year closer to the Fairies light_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _A light in your heart and mind shall show you the way_

 _Happy Birthday_

 _Eternal joy and happiness_

 _Happy Birthday_

"Happy birthday Luce/Lucy/Lu-chan?Bunny-Girl and Anastasia!" Yelled the guild celebrating not only their birthday, but their return to normal as well. Everyone drank, ate, and danced. Eventually a slow song came on and Natsu brought Lucy to the center of the guild, or as of right now, the dance floor and got down on one knee.

"Luce, I've loved you for a while, and I'd really not like to make a fool of myself with a long speech so, will you marry me?" Before Lucy could answer Laxus brought Mira to the middle and Romeo brought Wendy.

"Mira, I've known you since we were little, and you may scare everyone when you go devil-woman, but will you make another ship come true?" Said Laxus, now it was Romeo's turn.

"Wendy, I know that we're too young for marriage, but will you be my girlfriend?" All the girls were amazed, and Mira's ships were coming true so all at once they shouted.

"Yes!" And the guild rejoiced for the new couples. Natsu gave Lucy a ring that looked liked a dragon carrying a blonde princess. Laxus gave a ring to Mira that was shaped as a dragon holding a silver-haired devil. Wendy got a bracelet that had pictures of flame dancing in the sky engraved on it. Everyone ate cake and drank, eventually most of the guild was passed out on the tables, chairs, bar, and floor, and Cana was still in a drinking contest with Bacchus, because they've been a couple for a while now he was invited too. They also needed someone to keep Cana from shoving alcohol down other peoples throats.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Laxus!" Mira called her fiance.

"Yeah Devil-woman?" He replied, refusing to drop the nickname.

"Wake the guild up please?" She asked sweetly, barely showing the evil glint in her eyes.

"Sure thing." Laxus smirked, seeing the slight glint, then electrocuting everyone at once. The guild was filled with roars of pain and the voices of people who cursed. Mira pretended to scold Laxus while he laughed. Knowing that Mira enjoyed it as much as he did. As extra punishment for passing out at the guild Mira forced everyone, except Laxus, to clean the guild. After an hour of this Team Natsu came in, and Lucy had an announcement.

"I know this won't be well received." She began, addressing the whole guild.

"But I will be leaving for a while," she was right, "and I'll be taking a team with me, we are going to break the seals that bind my magic, and most of my memories." The guild understood, but still didn't like the idea of her leaving.

"My team will be Team Natsu, my sister, Laxus, Levy, and Mira." This seemed to make the guild feel better, except for Jet and Droy, who were arguing as if their lives depended on it.

"Also each person I chose my bring ONE other person, and exceeds don't count as that one." This seemed to cheer up Jet and Droy, until they started arguing over who they would pick. So I handed the magic microphone to Levy.

"Hmmm… Gajeel!" She said, this made the rest of Team Shadow Gear cry anime tears.

"Anyone else?" I asked. No one replied.

"Well, then we leave in two hours." Lucy said, leaving the guild with the rest of her team to pack.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Here we are." Said Lucy, dropping her bags on the floor.

"You going to be okay?" Asked Anastasia, addressing the dragonslayers.

"Yeah! Wendy put Troia on us before we left!" Said Natsu, excited not to have to be sick for the train ride.

"You sure? The ride is four hours long…" Said Anastasia, the only one who seemed to be worried, the others were putting their luggage, mainly Erza's, in their private train car. They got in and were on their way to break the fourth seal.

"Seal number four lies behind a door, one they will not forget, one that brings unhappy things to mind." Recited Levy, I gulped, not wanting to face that room again. Natsu seemed to sense my fear and he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"It's okay, I won't EVER let that happen to you again." He said, making me feel slightly better.

"Gajeel, Natsu. Promise me one thing." I said, they nodded.

"I don't want you to kill him." They stared at me disbelief, and anger swimming in their eyes.

"But, he hurt you!"

"And he made me hurt your guild!" Gajeel finished for Natsu.

"I know." I sighed. "But if he dies I have to take over his business, and I won't be able to stay in the guild." I explained, they immediately understood, and we went back to our other conversations. Levy and I talking about books, and our dragonslayers fighting. Erza, Mira and Laxus talking about 'the old days', honestly they sounded like grandparents, and Anastasia kept telling them that. Eventually our conversation turned to what her world was like. We learned about how advanced the world was without magic. Soon enough the train stopped in the town near the Heartfilia Konzern.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Here we are." Said Lucy as they stopped at the gates to the gardens. Everyone except her gasped, still surprised, despite a few of them coming here before.

"I remember it, but I never remembered it being so… Humongous." Said Anastasia, looking around amazed.

"Last time we were here we were here for you Luce." Said Natsu, remembering that fateful day.

"I know you're amazed, but first, the staff should see us soon." And Lucy as right, the whole staff came out greeting her exactly as they did last time, and welcoming her friends, they also sized up her new fiance. In the end saying that he was perfect."Thank you all for the warm welcome, but I believe my friends and I need appropriate clothes." Said Lucy.

"Also, I'd like to introduce my long-lost twin." The staff collectively gasped, remembering Anastasia.

"She's here… She's really here!" The cook rejoiced, remembering the small child that would eat anything, and Anastasia stepped forward, very nervously. She was met by more bone-crushing hugs. Also a lot of anime tears.

"I… Believe… We still… Need… Clothes…" She said between breaths. The staff let go and lead the team into the manor to be fitted and dressed. In the end Lucy and Anastasia were wearing matching copies of the dress Lucy wore when she was last here. Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu wore suits which colors matched their magic. Mira simply wore her usual dress, Erza requiped into the dress she wore before her 'visit' to the Tower of Heaven, and Levy had donned a longer version of her usual orange dress. After they were all dressed they were escorted to Lucy and Anastasia's, father's office. The maid who escorted them knocked on the door three times before her master, and the twins' father beckoned the group into his office.

"Father, I would like to introduce my friends, my fiance." He spit out his coffee.

"FIANCE!" He shouted. Utterly amazed. Natsu stepped forward.

"That would be me sir."

"Ahem, both of you, let me finish my sentence." Lucy said, sickly sweet, everyone except her father recognised the fact that she was barely able to contain her anger.

"My twin, your lost daughter is also here." Jude nearly died from surprise.

"What the war starter's here!" Anastasia stepped forward. In the front of the line was Lucy next to Natsu, then Mira next to Laxus, after that was Levy next to Gajeel, boys on the right, girls on the left. Hiding behind all of them was Anastasia.

"Father, I'd appreciate it if you called me by my real name, Anastasia, not 'war starter'." Anastasia spoke coldly.

"Do not take that tone with me young lady." Jude replied sternly.

"I'm sorry, but I was not raised by you, and I did not know of my true past until a month ago."

"You were never, her, or my, father." Lucy finished, speaking as boldly as possible.

"In any case, we need to see the basement." Erza spoke. This caused Jude to become extremely nervous.

"W-Why would you want to go there? The rest of the m-manor is so m-much nicer." He stammered ringing his hands nervously.

"'Cuz it's a key to unlocking Bunny-Girl's true power." Gajeel said, confusing Jude.

"Bunny Girl? You must mean the wretched dragon one." He suddenly snapped out of his daze.

"NO! It took HOURS to seal their power! You will not have wasted my money!" He shouted. To this Lucy grew her wings, Anastasia copied Mira's Satan Soul, Levy and Mira glared, Erza equipped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, Laxus surrounded himself in lightning, Gajeel turned his skin to iron, and Natsu lit a flame in his palm.

"I think you will _Father_." Lucy spoke, saying the word 'father' with as much distaste as she could, which is an awful lot.

"O-of c-course…" He stammered, leading them to the basement doors. As soon as they got there Jude Heartfilia, who's only power is money, ran away, being the coward he truly is. Gajeel kicked down the door and Natsu led them down the stairs, the only light source is the flame that surrounded his hand. As they got to the bottom of the stairwell they saw a table, with leather straps strategically placed to hold two people. A star at the middle and ancient runes around the edges. Lucy and Anastasia passed out into a memory that is truly nightmarish.

 _Jude was carrying two baby girls down the stairs to the basement five men dressed in black, hooded robes followed. Jude laid the girls down on the table, their heads on the star, facing opposite directions. The men strapped the girls tightly to the table, and after Jude left, soundproofed the room with magic._

" _Is a shame." One of the men spoke._

" _Yeah, such powerful magic shouldn't be wasted." Said another._

" _But think of the Jewels." Said a third. The men then circled the table and held hands they began to chant. Five magic circles appeared above each infant. One above their head, another above their chest and one above each leg. The chanting became faster and louder. The girls screamed and cried, they writhed in agony, but no one in the mansion above could hear them. After several hours of this the men stopped and released the girls, who fell asleep ¾ of the way through the ritual. Jude opened the doors and announced that Layla would be coming home soon. The men handed over the girls and left, Jude followed and put the two infants in their bed, that night one of them was to be sent away._

Anastasia woke up and explained what she saw, but Lucy was still asleep, dreaming of the torture that was forced upon her after her mother's death, all the while Jude blaming her for it because Lucy could call upon her mother's spirits when she was only a baby. It took an hour for Lucy to wake up, and after that all she did was rock herself back and forth in a ball in the corner. Her teammates on the other hand were worried, but everyone except Natsu wandered around, looking at the dozens of torture devices in this room, most of them had been used on Lucy.


	19. 4th Seal Part 2 Layla Heartfilia

_**Hi! Thank you all for following but, I NEED comments! Hurry or I can't tell Lucy to save Loke! I'm re-re-re-re-re-watching season 1.**_

Lucy had just broken her trance, and was shivering, sitting on the table that started the whole mess, they all were trying how to break the curse. All of a sudden Al and Lucy had the same idea.

"The table!" Lucy started.

"That horrible night that started it all!" Shouted Al, the others thought they were too cryptic, until, beleive it or not, Natsu caught on.

"We need to re-enact the sealing spell!" He said, showing one of his surprisingly-not-rare genius moments. Everyone except Lucy and Anastasia stared at him, gawking with surprise.

"What? I'm learning to be smart like Lucy." He explained, I'm sure that Lucy was the only one to see the matchmaker twinkle in each of their eyes.

"That does make sense." Said Levy, speaking for the first time in a while, most of the team forgot she was here, so they jumped in surprise.

"Aye!" Shouted Happy, the rest of Team Seal Breaker agreed. _**AN: I thought of a name! Yay!**_

So Lucy and Al laid down on the cold, black, stone table, their heads at the center, facing in opposite directions. Within seconds a magic circle appeared above their heads, it then became two smaller ones, one above Lucy's head, another above her heart. She screamed, a blood curdling noise, it almost deafened the three present dragonslayers. Natsu, was dragged from the room, to Layla's grave. He wanted to stop the seal breaking so Lucy wouldn't be in pain, then kill, or at least seriously maim, Jude Heartfilia for causing his family, his two living heirs, such pain. The ones who dragged Natsu from the basement to the garden would be Laxus and Gajeel, who couldn't take the sound anymore. Then, and only then did they see when Layla died, the famed year of x777, the year the dragons disappeared.

"Hey, you two, isn't that the year your dragons disappeared?" Asked Laxus, drawing the first generation dragonslayers attentions to the grave.

"You're right x777!" Shouted Natsu.

"Think it's got anything to do with our dragons?" Continued Gajeel, who just finished dealing with the ringing in his ears.

"It's a possibility since we just found out that Blondie's a slayer." Answered Laxus, who was now picking flowers.

"Why you pickin' flowers?" Asked Gajeel, mock dotting his question.

"To thank Blondie's mom for someone to keep Natsu in check." With that Gajeel joined too, and Natsu just stood there, thinking about what was said. He then, giving up on trying to understand, started to pick flowers too. When Natsu went to place the flowers he noticed something, hidden under Layla's name, was a sign.

"Hey guys, think I think Layla was from Fairy Tail."

'What gave you that idea flame-brain?" Asked Laxus.

"The Fairy Tail mark was carved behind her name." This caused the other two dragonslayers to come running to the grave.

"Holy shit! Ash-for-Brains is right!" Shouted Gajeel, amazed."Well duh, I'm tryin' to be smart like Luce." Natsu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world while standing up, placing his hands behind his head and walking away.

"Where are you goin'" Asked Gajeel.

"To look for more clues _INSIDE_ the mansion." He answered, again as if it were obvious. This made Gajeel angry, so he ran towards the doors.

"No way Flame-Brain! I'm gonna find more clues than you!" He shouted, rocketing past Natsu, who ran to catch up.

"It's on!" Natsu replied, agreeing to Gajeel's' contest. This left Laxus at the grave, and he stayed there, talking to Layla's ghost, who sat upon the angel's wing, listening to the adventures and struggles of her daughter. Learning all about what Fairy Tail is like now, and silently comparing it to when she first met the dragons and created a prophecy. She was fairly interested in her daughter's relations with everyone, especially Natsu.


	20. Secrets Spilled

It took a few minutes but the seal was finally broken, I decided to go look for the dragonslayers. I decided that because Laxus was with them I just needed to go looking around, because they wouldn't be fighting with Laxus there. I should stop by to see Mom first though. So I did just that, and to my surprise I found Laxus, sitting on the ground, talking. I walked up to him.

"You can see her too?" I asked, eyes trained on the ghost who was in front of Laxus.

"Yeah. And we found out some stuff."

"Like what?"

"Your mom was a member of Fairy Tail." He said plainly, I just nodded, knowing that already.

"She also told me her maiden name." I nearly choked, she hadn't even told ME yet.

"W-what is it?" I asked, still shocked.

"Dreyar." My mom spoke up, my head snapped over to look at her in surprise. She giggled.

"Silly Lucy, why else would I intrust the fate of my daughters to Makarov." I understood now.

"Yeah, from what she tells me, her and my dad are siblings." This, because of what my mom said, was less of a surprise than it should've been.

"I'm still ashamed that you did such horrible things to Fairy Tail, Laxus."

"I am too Aunt Layla." Laxus hung his head miserably for this statement. At that moment the rest of Team Seal Breaker arrived. Laxus and I turned suddenly, standing as we did so. My mom chose that moment to disappear.

"Laxus, why didn't you compete with us!?" Demanded Natsu.

"What, you WANT another person to wipe the floor with you!?" Teased Gajeel.

"Both of you." I said sternly, a dark aura appearing.

"What competition?" I asked sweetly, the aura instantly disappearing.

"They had a competition to see who could find the most clues." Spoke Gray.

"Thank you Gray. Did I ask YOU though?" He shivered, afraid of me. _He's afraid because of my power. Doesn't he know that I don't get new powers until ALL the seals are broken? Oh well, it's fun to see him scared, so I'll keep that secret for a while._

"Well in any case, Laxus and I have big news!" I cheered, Mira and Natsu thought of the worst case scenario.

"It's not that you sillies! We'd NEVER cheat!" I said, obviously calming them.

"C'mon Blondie, just tell 'em all ready." Laxus said, bored.

"I'm getting to that, hold your horses." I replied.

"Sparky and I are cousins!" I shouted, Gajeel and Natsu jaws dropped.

"B-But we didn't find ANY clues!" They complained in unison, a fight broke out between them, we all left them alone. Eventually Erza broke them apart.

"How'd you find this out Laxus?" Asked Levy.  
"I talked to Aunt Layla." He said simply. No one was surprised, I mean, Mavis shows up ALL the time. My mom took this as her que to show up. She stood between Laxus and I, and the rest of the team.

"These must be the friends of my daughter you told me about Laxus." She said, then turned to face Levy.

"Levy McGarden. Best friend of Lucy, fiance of Gajeel Redfox." She walked to Mira.

"Mirajane Strauss. Fairy Tail's matchmaker, and she-devil. Older sister of Elfman and Lisanna Strauss. Fiance of my nephew, Laxus." She then hugged Mira, and continued.

"Erza Scarlet. Scariest member of Fairy Tail, as far as I've heard. Raised in the Tower of Heaven, poor girl. Last name was a gift from an old friend." My mom took another side step.

"Gajeel Redfox. Main executor of the Phantom incident." Gajeel hung his head in shame.

"Don't worry, I don't hold it against you. Dragonslayer for Panther Lily, or Lily for short." My mom took another step.

"Natsu Dragneel. Fairy Tail's dimwit, fire dragonslayer, and the most destructive person. Fiance of Lucy, one of my daughters." She finished her sentence with a hug, she took another step to see Anastasia. She hugged her so hard I think that my twin's bones might break.

"My dear Anastasia, I hope you don't hold my actions against me." Mom was near tears.

"I don't Mom, I know it was for the world's good, and that it must have been hard on you." My mom cried, she plumped down on the ground and cried.

"I'm… So glad… I wouldn't… Have been… Able to… Live with… Myself… If you… Didn't… Forgive me…" Mom screamed around sobs, Ana and I ran to hug her.


	21. GajEvy or GaLe, They're Getting Married!

The train ride to Magnolia was a long, boring one, especially since all three dragonslayers were motion sick. Natsu's head was on my lap, and Levy and Gajeel were practically a mirror of us. Levy was reading, and Anastasia had the diary so that left me to my thoughts. _A wary soul, not dense as summer can see the bond to one another, the second seal is that of love, and a story long untold. But what does that mean? Maybe Anastasia found something in the diary, I'll have to ask her later, I am immobilized by Natsu's head after all._ I was subconsciously stroking Natsu's hair, and Levy was taking pictures, I was so deep in thought that I didn't even notice. _Oh well, for now I should focus on planning weddings._ The train stopped, awakening me from my thoughts, so I shouldered Natsu and got off the train, Mira easily did this too, Levy on the other hand had to have Gray do it for her. She was originally complaining, saying that she could it herself so Gray dumped Gajeel on her, and she became a pancake on the floor, so Gray picked up Gajeel and said.

"Point proven." So Levy sighed and read while she walked off the train. Anastasia caught up to me and we started chatting about the wedding plans, pointless since I already had Natsu's and mine all planned out. But you'll find out about that later.

"Hey, did you find anything about the second seal in the diary?" I asked, she sighed and shook her head.

"I was answering Erza, and Gray's questions about my world, so I couldn't even skim it."

"That's okay, we'll have plenty of time later." I patted her head with my free arm. This seemed to cheer her up because she started to skip ahead of us. A few feet before the guild Natsu stopped having motion sickness and walked on his own, Laxus and Gajeel had already started walking themselves and were picking on him.

"I bet Salamander was faking it." I heard Gajeel say. A fight broke out, and we all dragged our dragonslayers away from each other, not so much in Levy's case though, she simply threatened not to make him any iron for a month. Once we got to the guild Natsu kicked down the door and shouted.

"We're home!" Before walking inside, all of us followed him inside before heading to our usual spots. The guild, excluding the rest of Team Seal Breaker, crowded around Natsu and I, wanting to hear how the mission went.

"Well, we had to reenact the night Al's and my powers were sealed, the dragonslayers left the basement, and Laxus talked to the ghost of my mom." I said, a few of them were surprised, but then they remembered that we can see Mavis.

"Sparky! You wanna tell 'em this time?" I shouted to the second floor.

"No, you do it Blondie."

"Well, while Laxus talked to my mom he found out that Layla Heartfilia was originally Layla Dreyar, daughter of Makarov Dreyar. So Laxus and I are cousins!" I said, this stunned the guild, excluding Team Seal Breaker of course.

"Well, now you know our grand adventure so, let's get to work on these weddings! We have one week before GajEvy… I mean, Gajeel and Levy's, wedding."

"Lu-chan, can you cover jobs for me?"

"Sure thing!" I turned to the rest of the guild."Cana! Wine. Mira, clothes, I'll call Cancer to help you." I continued from there giving each person, or group of people, jobs. I walked over to Levy, who was currently getting measured by Mira.

"So, decided who your bridesmaids are gonna be?" I asked, hoping to be the maid of honor.

"Yep!" She replied cheerily, popping the 'p'.

"Who're they gonna be?" Asked Mira, who just finished measuring Levy and was lifting her off the counter.

"Mira, Erza, Juvia, and Lucy."

"Stop beating around the bush and tell us who the maid of honor is!" Complained Mira.

"Isn't it obvious?" She asked.

"No." I said simply.

"It's you, Lu-chan!" She yelled, hugging me, Mira was very obviously disappointed.

"Sorry Mira, Lucy and I have more in common than me and you, or Erza, or Juvia." Levy stated, apologizing as best she could in this situation. The rest of the week was crazy, busy, loud, and stressful, one week to plan and make each wedding, yikes.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Levy wore a white, sleeveless, floor length gown, an orange thread was sewn around the top, leading to a big white bow that hung beautifully down her back. It fit her petite frame until the waist where it flowed out in loose plaits that rippled like waves when she walked. Her hair hung down around her face elegantly, we didn't need Cancer, all we needed to do was remove her headband. Perched on the top of her head was a tiny iron tiara which held her veil in place.

The guild tables had white cloths over them, each one with a glass vase filled with orange and yellow flowers. Orange streamers hung loosely from the rafters, a few holding iron lamps that filled the guild with a warm glow. An iron archway decorated with tiny light lacrimas and white and yellow flowers sat in front of the stage, a podium at the middle. A buffet table filled with every kind of food everyone in the guild likes, and iron an fire for Gajeel and Natsu, sat in the corner next to the door. Hidden in the kitchen was a seven story cake, on top were wax figures of Levy and Gajeel under a replica of the archway. The cake itself was chocolate with white frosting. Orange flowers climbing up each layer, only to be stopped by a ring of yellow.

Gajeel had his white suit on, no surprise there. His groomsmen are Laxus, Lily, Gray and Natsu. They wore black and white tuxedos. Levy's bridesmaids wore white, floor length, long-sleeved dresses, orange tracing on the edges, each dress acting like Levy's only slightly less elegant. We all came in and got in our places, then the rest of the guild filtered in and took a seat at one of the tables, the bar was off limits until the end when Cana served red wine. Wendy came in as flower girl and scattered yellow rose petals down the aisle. Romeo came after her, bringing the rings, Levy and Gajeel took of their rings to give them to him. The rings were carefully placed on a gray pillow, a black seam around the edge. Went stood next to the archway, next to the bridesmaids, Romeo did the same thing on the groomsmen's side.

Levy came next, striding elegantly down the aisle, Gildarts with her because he's the designated father. They walked towards Gajeel, and Makarov, who was behind the podium. Levy stopped and faced Gajeel while Gildarts left to join the rest of the guild at the tables.

"I really don't want to say the whole speech." Started Makarov. _**AN: AKA I don't know the words and don't want to write them either 'cuz that would be BORING!**_

"So I'll skip to the end. Do you, Gajeel Redfox, take Levy McGarden as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Said Gajeel, Levy slipped his ring onto his finger. Makarov turned to Levy.

"Do you, Levy McGarden take Gajeel Redfox as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Said Levy, Gajeel slipped the ring onto her finger delicately, as if afraid he might break her.

"By the power invested in me, by the magic council, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" With those last words Makarov began to bawl, but no one cared because he always does that at happy times, anywho, Gajeel lifted levy up and kissed her, the carried her, bridal style obviously, to the bar, where Cana poured them a glass of red wine each, and three for herself. Everyone congratulated them, ate, drank, and danced the night away, hoping the night would never end so that they wouldn't have to work on Gray and Juvia's wedding.


	22. GrUvia!

Friday #2 Juvia & Gray

The guild was decked out in streamers, flowers and decorations of white and various shades of blue, varying from clear sky blue to almost pitch black. The cloths that covered the guild's tables were a magnificent deep-sea blue, fading to caribbean blue at the edges. The vases at the center of each table was ice, holding blue and black roses. **_AN: Most people think the very-hard-to-breed blue rose is ugly, I find them GORGEOUS!_**

The arch that still sits in front of the stage still had the lights that look like tiny fairies, but now it was decorated with forget-me-nots. They had brought in a large bowl and filled it with blooming water lilies, Gray had created ice sculptures to sit outside the guild doors, they were of a fairy holding the Fairy Tail symbol. Juvia was beautiful in her white gown, it as sleeveless like Levy's, but it dipped down in the front, to make it look like the top of a heart. The top fit her form in an a fashion that looked slightly as if it had been wrapped around her. The skirt was even more so like that, each layer of the wrapped looking, white cloth ended in a delicate fringe of lace, the color of a blue glacier, and it swirled around her due to it's hoop-skirt. She wore white gloves that started just above her elbows with a sky blue thread, ending in a bow. It lead down her arms and didn't have any fingers, it ended 1/2 way through her palm. Her hair had a deep blue headband with a white lace trim, it had an ice tiara to hold her veil and train in place. She wore delicate, white strap heels underneath her, surprisingly light, skirt. The bridesmaids were Levy, Lucy, Erza and Mira. Mira, happily, was maid of honor. They wore dark blue knee-length dresses that fit their forms. They had their hair held up in intricate buns by lapis lazuli hair pins. Each girl wore black heels and black hand gloves. Gray had on, much to his dismay, a navy blue suit with black shoes and a bow tie, along with a white undershirt. This was duct-taped to him. His groomsmen were Gajeel, Natsu, Lyon, and Natsu. Lyon was only there because they're brothers. Gray, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, also Makarov, got to their places, as did the rest of the guild. Wendy and Romeo had the same jobs, except Wendy was scattering white rose petals, and the pillow Romeo brought the rings on was sky blue with a glacier green trim. Next came Juvia, on the arm of the designated father, Gildarts, Happy and Carla held her train while flying. Gildarts left for the crowd once Juvia was next to Gray.

"This is going to go the same way as the last one." Makarov stated.

"Do you, Gray Fullbuster, take Juvia Lockser as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Agreed Gray, Juvia then took Gray's ring from Romeo and slipped it on the finger of the man she had been stalking for quite some time. Makarov turned to Juvia, who was trying to hold in her excitement, and it was showing.

"Juvia does!" Juvia bursted, not able to hold it in anymore, the guild laughed at her antics.  
"By the power invested in me, by the magic council of Era, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The guild rejoiced when Juvia leapt up and kissed Gray on the lips as soon as those words were said. Gray, after returning the kiss, complained that he was supposed to kiss her. Natsu teased him about this, the line was 'you may kiss the bride' after all. Cana served white wine and everyone partied, the same hopes as last week.


	23. MirAxus!

**_AN: I know this isn't the order I wrote it in, but that's totally intentional, and for the plot to go right it NEEDS to be this way. Don't be mad!_**

Friday #3: MirAxus

The guild hall had very little contrast in it's colors this week, mainly because the theme was white and yellow. Tables held white table cloths with a faint yellow, rose pattern, glass vases with white and yellow tulips and buttercups. Yellow streamers hung down from the rafters like lightning bolts. The bridesmaids were Levy, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia, Erza, of course, was maid of honor. The groomsmen were Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, and Freed. Mira was beautiful, per usual. Her dress was a pure, almost blinding white. It was, once again, sleeveless. _**AN: What's with all the dresses I find being sleeveless?!**_

The top was rounded and had soft stripes like a clam shell, that stopped just below her breasts, due to a big, light yellow bow. The rest of the top was smooth, until a ruffle, that went around the waist, pointing downwards. After the waist it spread out in a flowing circle that swayed and rippled while she walked. She had white gloves that started in a ruffle, just above her wrist. She had white knee-high heeled boots, and a teal topaz on an iron chain around her neck. Her bridesmaids wore yellow, short-sleeved dresses that ended at their ankles in white lace. Laxus had a black tuxedo with a black tie and shoes, and a yellow undershirt, his groomsmen wore the same outfit, except a few of them had bowties, and their undershirts matched their magic. Natsu in pink, Gray in blue, Gajeel in a light gray, and Freed in a lavender. Wendy and Romeo now have 'official' jobs at weddings. Wendy threw yellow rose and tulip petals down the aisle, and Romeo carried the rings, just before Mira walked down the aisle with Gildarts, on a white cushion with a yellow trim. Gildarts left for the crowd once again, and Makarov went over his little speech, they kissed, everyone, except Freed oddly enough, rejoiced. They partied, not really caring that they have to work again tomorrow anymore.


	24. Princess Lucy Tentai Dreyar Dragneel

_**AN: 3 Chapters in a day! Admittedly they're short… But still! 3 of them!**_

Friday #4: NaLu!

The theme this week was white, pink, and red. Pink table cloths that are white at the middle and red at the edges sat upon each table, a vase painted to look as if there were flames coming from the bottom, were carefully placed in the center of each of the white spots on the table cloths. In each vase were red and pink tulips and roses. The archway. _**AN:Forgot about it last chapter, oops.**_ Had its lights still, but now had red roses climbing it. Same bridesmaids and groomsmen as usual, with the addition of Anastasia. The bridesmaids had pink, floor-length dresses. The dresses had sleeves of a thin, white lace with red sparkles, that went down to their wrists. The groomsmen wore red tuxedos with white shoes and black ties and bow-ties. Lucy had a flowing, rose pink dress, the only thing holding it up was a strap that went around her neck. A red ribbon was around her waist, tied tightly to show off her form. She had pink gloves that started at her elbow and had no fingers, aside from the one piece of the glove that wrapped around the base of her middle finger. Her hair was worn down, a beautiful, golden waterfall cascading down her back, a band of flowers at the back of her head holding a train. She also had bright red heels on. Natsu wore his red suit, a brighter red than that of his groomsmen. Black shoes and his scarf in it's usual place around his neck completed his outfit. The guild, excluding Lucy, got to their places, this time it was Gildarts behind the podium. Lucy walked down the aisle behind Wendy and Romeo, she was holding Makarov's hand because he was actually her grandfather. Lucy stood next to Natsu, who was having trouble keeping his eyes off his beautiful bride. Gildarts began.

"We all know you two have liked each other since Lucy joined the guild…" He was interrupted.

"That early?!" They shouted in unison, the guild laughed at this.

"Yes, now let me continue. So you can put on the rings now." The couple, called NaLu by most of the guild, did as they were told and slipped the rings on each others fingers.

"By the power invested in me, by Makarov Dreyar, the third an eighth master of Fairy Tail, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Natsu kissed Lucy, but their kiss, and the rejoicing of the guild was shortly stopped by Lucy's screams.

"Good job Flame-Brain! You burnt her!" Shouted Gray, normally this would have made Natsu fight with him but Natsu was more concerned with his collapsed, screaming bride. Her dress was changing color, from pink to night sky blue, her red ribbon turned to one of gold, and the flowers in her hair morphed into stars. A gold magic circle formed above her heart, it was the largest of the magic circles that have formed above her yet. Her screams grew louder, more roar-like and she grew her wings once more, a tail peeked out the bottom of her dress, a blue one with a star at the tip. Natsu held her, the fear obvious in her eyes. Lucy began to glow, a golden light, gradually become as bright as the sun enveloped her, causing everyone but Natsu to shield their eyes. All of Lucy's spirits appeared, all twelve zodiacs, Lyra, Plue, Horologium, and Grandpa Crux encircled the couple, Loke began to speak.

"She has awakened, Goddess of Light, Princess of the Dragons, Surveyor of the Stars, Lucy Tentai Dreyar Heartfilia. Unlock! Power of the Celestial Dragon Princess!" For a second, as soon as the sentence had finished all of the spirits glowed and the glow that enveloped Lucy and her spirits flashed white, then the light faded, retreating into Lucy, leaving her with a soft, ethereal glow beneath her skin.

"A wary soul, not dense as Summer can see the bond with one another, the second seal is that of love, and of a story long untold." Recited Lucy.

"The wedding was a seal of love, my true past is a story long untold, that is what the prophecy meant." She finished.

"So, what is your true past Bunny-Girl?" Asked Gajeel.

"I'll show you." Lucy put the palms of her hands on top of her hand and chanted.  
"Maindo Rinku, Setsuzoku, Memori Kokai!" With the last word she put her hands flat out in front of her, palms up, and then made a semi-circular motion with them, ending so they were to the sides of her.


	25. Lucy's True Past and A Year Long Trip

A vision entered the guilds eyes, causing the all to fall unconscious and collapse to the floor. _A woman, who looked like an adult Lucy, was with a well dressed man, whose face showed no emotion were in a room, a very elegantly decorated room. Layla and Jude Heartfilia, Lucy's voice entered their minds. The two adult's, Layla and Jude, were arguing, the vision zoomed in on the two, their voices more clear now._

 _"Layla, I know of your affair, and if you bear children for him I will not raise them, nor will you." The man's voice was firm, despite the fact that he was speaking of killing the child(ren)._

 _"Jude! I know that you're rich, but that doesn't mean that you can act like a monster! And don't think that I don't know that you've been running around, picking up as many chicks as you can!" The man seemed taken aback by this for a second, but he quickly reclaimed his emotionless, cold, stern exterior._ The scene slowly faded, bringing forth a different one, _The woman, Layla, was still there, but the man was gone. On either side of the woman were Lucy's spirits, she was facing a giant with a humongous mustache. The Celestial Spirit King, Lucy's voice rang through their heads._

 _"Layla, he's the reason for your illness, leave her with me, he's unfit to raise her. That monster will only grow to see her as a way to raise his fortune!"_

 _"I know, but she won't reach her full potential unless she summons you herself, therefore I'll be in-trusting our twelve friends to a few of my most trusted assistants. At least until the inevitable happens and they find each other."_

 _"Then I'll-" The Celestial Spirit King was cut off by Layla._

 _"I will see you soon, I will be one with the stars in a few months' time."_ The image faded once more. _Layla was on a four-poster bed, decorated with the finest of everything. Beside the bed, on a stool, was master Makarov. Layla, very weakly, handed him a piece of paper that had been folded in half._

 _"Dad, I finished it. This prophecy shall insure that she comes to you." Makarov opened his mouth to speak, only for Layla to, once again, cut someone off._  
 _"I've spoken to the dragons, they have stacked the cards in our favor, she will meet him, and then the prophecy will be completed."_

 _"Good, I will put it in the Book of Fairy Tail Prophecies. She shall awaken, and when that time comes, I WILL protect her."_

 _"I'm glad, Dad. Now go! Before he sees you." She seethed the word 'he'_, and the image stopped, leaving them to drift in the darkness. They opened up their eyes and got up from where they'd collapsed.

"Does this mean that you'll have to leave, Lucy?" Asked Natsu, the guild noticed how serious he is, due to the lack of the nickname for his wife.

"Only for a year Natsu, or four days in the spirit world, for now I'll have Loke bring you letters from me, and I'll leave you with one thing." Natsu looked confused.

"Once I leave there'll be a diamond key on the floor, it's sign is a red star, the key itself will look like a dragon made of diamond with a flame-red star in it's mouth. That key will allow us to communicate through the dimensional barrier." Natsu seemed to understand, and looked overjoyed at the concept of talking to his wife during the year that she's in the spirit world. Lucy gave him one last kiss, and with a swipe of her hand opened a portal, once she stepped through the portal closed and a clear, diamond key fell to the floor. Once Lucy left the room seemed to dull, to loose a bit of it's brightness.

"I guess she really was light." Spoke Gray, noting the shift in the room. The guild left Natsu on the floor, holding the key as if it was his only hope at living, to clean from the wedding, and prepare for the dull, light-less year ahead.


	26. Mom's Joined The Stars

_I'm sorry Natsu, I hate that I left right after the ceremony. But something BIG is going to happen, and I want to know how to control this immense power._ I thought, clutching my ring to my heart.  
 _It's okay Luce, I understand. You really do need to know how to train your power, if not… Well, bad stuff._ Natsu replied, the key I gave him and the spell I placed on my wedding ring work a bit like telepathy. Right now I was following a spirit, who dressed like Virgo, except there are no shackles on her wrists, and she's a dog. She has short fur that makes it looks like she has a tan. The fur gets about two feet longer at the top of her head so she can hide her droopy, dog ears. This doesn't work too well though, she has a tendency to tuck her hair, er fur, behind her ears. She stopped abruptly, and I almost bumped into her.  
"We're here Princess Lucy." She said, giving me a bow and pointing towards a castle, many times bigger than my 'father's' estate.  
"Thank you, and… Are you copying Virgo or is she copying you?" I ask, honestly curious.  
 _ **AN: So am I!**_ "Well, everyone around here, aside from your family, looks up to the zodiacs. So… I, and MANY others, are her apprentice!" She answered, giving me more useful information than just the answer to the question I asked.  
"Thanks for the info!" I say cheerily. "Also, don't acquire her punishment habit."  
"Don't worry! According to our code we aren't allowed to copy habits such as that!" I sighed, relieved that Virgo's the only one who loves punishment.  
"In any case your parents should come out in 3… 2… 1…" As she expected, right as she finished saying one my mother, and as I called him when we met, Mustache Man, bursted through the giant double door.  
"LUCY!" My mother screamed as she ran up and tackled me in a hug. My father, Mustache Man, shrank to a 6ft height and wrapped us both up in his arms. They eventually let go and I started to breath once more, now I got a good look at my mother. She wore her hair up in a neat bun on top of her head, obviously Cancer's work. Her dress was sleeveless aside from a strip of cloth stars, covered in glitter, going over her left shoulder. Her dress as designed after a ball gown similar to the ones Jude made me wear. At her hips, where the skirt spread out, was a strip of stars, acting as a belt. She wore white hand gloves, at the end were, you guessed it, stars. The cloth started at azure, then, the belt signaling the switch, became a deep sapphire, it faded into a zaffre, then once more into a dark, oxford blue. About mid-way the skirt made a part (sorta like Disney's Cinderella dress) to show a yellow cloth, embroidered with designs so intricate that I couldn't make them out, my guess, stars. But what really caught my attention was her necklace. On a silver chain, was an earring, exactly like the ones I've had my whole life.  
"Lucy, this is where I got these. Would you like a pair for Ana?" She asked, knowing the answer.  
"YES!" I shouted, jumping up.  
"Well then… I'll have to show you how to make them then… Huh."  
"Ahem… Girls, I think we should get to work." Said Mustache Man, speaking for the first time.  
"You're right! She can't very well train in a dress!"  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. One thing first, why did my dress change too?"  
"Simple sweetheart. Actually, I have no clue."  
"It's because you know star dress, so when your powers increased you accidentally star dressed, but with the Celestial Realm itself."  
"What!? But that shouldn't be able to happen! You can't fuse with a plane of existence!"  
"You're right, but you are the princess of this realm, as well as the descendant of a very powerful dragon." My eyes went wide with shock.  
"Well you are the force of creation and destruction." My mother said matter-of-factly. I lost my shock, remembering the last line of The Prophecy of the Stars.  
"C'mon, let's get you ready." My dad ushered me through the castle, into a room covered in cloth, tape measures, and design plan. In the center of the room was a celestial spirit whose hair was a peacock blue with intricate designs dyed in it. Her dress had long sleeves that, at the end, drooped down in an exaggerated fashion. The dress was floor-length and a rich purple, with swirls of teal and gold strewn over it. Out from under the back of the dress was a tail of peacock feathers.  
"Princess Lucy! I've wanted to design for you for, SOOO long!" She squealed, already grabbing a stool and a tape measure.  
"Please, Lucy is fine." I say politely, never really liking titles, the spirit didn't seem surprised by this, most likely because my mom doesn't like titles either.  
"Pavlin, we need training clothes for the week Lucy will be spending with us." My mother spoke sweetly, obviously she trusted this spirit with all her clothes. Pavlin's eyes light up like Erza's when she sees strawberry cake.  
"Lucy, stand here, and completely still, other than your head, you can move that." She spoke, gesturing me towards the wooden stool, so I stood obediently while she measured me, asking me about my usual fashion choices. In the end she made a perfect outfit for me, in five minutes. Total. The outfit as fairly simple, a leather jacket that stopped at just below my breasts with the name Dragneel written across the back in gold. This was worn over a camo tank top that stopped just above my belly button. I wore dark green cargo pants that had four pockets on each side, three on the front of each side, and one more on the sides. The belt held four pouches and a three inch dagger in a black sheath. To finish it all of I had on black combat boots, the went nearly up to my knees and had three buckles going down the part that went up my leg. I looked dangerous, yet beautiful at the same time.  
"I love it!" I squealed, hugging Pavlin.  
"I knew you would. Lucy." She was still not quite used to not calling me 'princess Lucy'.  
"I'll see you soon!" I yelled, waving over my shoulder as I ran to my next appointment, Cancer. After a few minutes of walking, and a few stops to ask for directions, I came to Cancer's room. He was already waiting inside.  
"Hi Cancer! I need something I can fight in!" I said, walking over to him.  
"I have just the thing, Ebi." He then sat me down in a plush chair and did my hair. I ended up with a braid draped over my right shoulder, a sky blue hair tie holding it together.  
"Thanks Cancer! It's perfect!" I waved over to him and went over to the gigantic double doors. There were Leo, Aquarius, and Taurus. Waiting for me.  
"Hello beautiful!"  
"Tch. Took ya' long enough."  
"You look beauuutiful Moos Luuucy!" The said in their usual fashion, turning to the doors so we can go train.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

When we arrived at the training site we were in the middle of the woods, in the center of a stone henge with a 500ft radius, near the edge was a waterfall about 50ft tall.  
"First, you will train with me, working on your star related spells." Said Loke.  
"Okay. What do I have to do?" I asked, in answer he handed me star charts, labeled with stars I've never seen before.  
"These," he pointed to the stars, "Are the key-less spirits, you alone, will be able to summon them. Study these, memorize them, befriend them, and you can summon them." Without saying another word I set to work with the first chart, memorizing the names, remembering where they were located in the sky.

~.o0O Time skip O0o.~

"Done! I know each spirit and star name by heart, and I've memorized their location in the sky!" I shout, jumping up.  
"Good, you'll meet each of them tonight, then you will memorize their appearances." I nodded.  
"Now you'll train with Taurus."  
"Okay!" I say, turning to the zodiac spirit.  
"Youuu'll be learning how to uuuuse weapons miss Luuuucy!"  
"Okay! Which one first?"  
"Whip." He said simply, the first time I've ever seen him this serious, so I got out Fleuve D'etoiles.  
"Good, now try to bring me to the ground." _He dropped his over pronunciation, he must be really serious._ I thought, preparing to bring my pervy friend to the ground.


	27. The Art of Weapons

I began to strike out at my dear friend, Taurus, Fleuve D'etoiles lashing this way and that, extending and shortening at my will. I had finally gotten a good grip on Taurus' ankle when he summoned his axe, this surprised me and I lost concentration, my grip on his ankle loosened and he broke free. Next thing I knew I was on the ground, Loke scolding Taurus. From what I picked up Taurus had almost injured me. A burning on my left hand awakened me from my dazed condition. I put my hand close to my heart.  
 _LUCY!_ Screamed a worried Natsu, his voice going directly to my brain.  
 _Yes Natsu?  
It's been DAYS!_  
 _Oops! I'm sorry Natsu. I was so caught up in training that I forgot about the time shift._  
 _It's okay. I was just worried. Can you send Loke with a letter so I can tell what's happening?_  
 _How about I have a lacrima set up so you can see. Just so you now, I have weapons with Taurus and Loke is telling him off for almost grazing my cheek with his axe. I just wish that they'd stop bickering so I can actually train against someone who will actually fight me, instead of letting me get hits in and never actually try to hit me…_ I sighed and the two caught on to my annoyance and stopped.  
 _I'll be back in a bit with news on the lacrima camera._ I ended our chat and went over to my two, glaring, zodiacs.  
"Leo." That name obviously caught his attention, he seemed scared.  
"How am I supposed to train if Taurus doesn't actually fight me?" Loke thought about this for a minute then sighed in defeat.  
"Sorry Lucy." He apologized.  
"Shouldn't you apologize to Taurus?" I asked, he sighed and turned to my bovine friend.  
"I'm sorry Taurus." He said, no sincerity in his voice.  
"That was fake, and in any case… Is there a possibility of setting up a camera lacrima so my husband can watch?" With the word 'husband' Loke looked disappointed, despite the fact that he had Aries.  
"Better. I can set up a light shield around our arena, and on a flat surface at the guild so they can all see." Loke didn't seem too enthusiastic about this, but when I nodded my head furiously he went to work. He made a circle in the dirt surrounding the arena and said a few sentences in another language, one I'd seen written, but never spoken.  
"Barrier ya Mwanga, kuoga ya pazia, FUNGUA!" _**A** **N: Whoever guesses this language first gets featured in A chapter!**_ With that final word a wall of light shot up then faded back down, leaving nothing but a swirling, golden line in place of the one drawn in the dirt. He then opened a portal, and instead of it closing when he stepped through, it stayed open so we could see what was happening. Loke stepped into the guild and made an announcement.  
"I'm going to set up a spell so you can watch Lucy train! The images will be going at your speed, so it will be what happened, not what's happening. Also, Lucy has asked us to train with her without fear of hurting her, so if that happens, she caused it herself." With that speech he went over to a wall and set up the spell, this time with chalk, and stepped through the portal once more.  
"Are you ready Miss Lucy?" Asked Taurus, his odd pronunciation still missing. I got into a fighting position and nodded, both whips in hand. He charged, so I distracted him with my old whip, the one with the heart-shaped tip, and attacked with the one Virgo gave me, I grabbed his ankle and pulled, causing him to lose his balance slightly. I saw my chance and wrapped my old whip around his other ankle, I pulled on both at once, causing him to fall, as he did he threw his axe, making me roll to the side to avoid getting hit. While I was momentarily distracted Taurus broke out of my grip and lunged, successfully tackling me.  
"Miss Lucy, you're too easily distracted, that is what we will focus on."  
"How do we do that?" I asked, climbing out from under Taurus' body.  
"Shurikens, and explosions." He said simply. I cocked my head to one side in confusion.  
"You throw shurikens at me while, Leo and Aquarius make loud noises and explosions, if you successfully conquer this trial than you will be able to focus on your fight in the middle of a war." I nodded, getting ready, shurikens already inside my my top, left pant-leg pocket. I steeled myself, the fireworks had already started, the explosions of light and water, the thunderous sounds of them colliding surrounding me, attempting to draw my attention. I drowned them out, a much harder task than drowning out Happy when he rants about the different kinds of fish. Once I finished droning them out I attacked taking a shuriken between each of my fingers I threw them, but Taurus was surprisingly quick and dodged them, then came charging towards me, I rolled out of the way, towards where Taurus was originally and grabbed my shurikens. Just as I did so Taurus did a pinpoint turn and charged once more, I leaped out of the way, did a mid-air 180 and threw, one of the four shurikens hitting him, leaving him with a single scratch on his back, I landed and got myself prepared to dodge once more, but instead Taurus clapped.  
"Good job Miss Lucy, you drowned out the explosions and managed to land a hit."  
"Yes, but it barely scratched you."  
"The task was not to get distracted, and you proved that you can do that, despite your curious nature, good job, you've completed that task." I nodded a thanks and clutched my ring to my heart, calling Natsu.  
 _Hello, Natsu._  
 _Hiya Luce! You're awesome!_  
 _Thanks!`I'm going to be camping here tonight, I'll talk to you as soon as I wake up, which for you will be in a few days… Good Night Natsu!_  
 _Night Luce!_


	28. A Real Father

I was only allowed a few hours of sleep because of, what the spirits called, the 'Beginning Ball'. It took us no more than five minutes to get back to the castle, then I was off to Pavlin's office once more.  
"Hello Pavlin, I'm supposed to get dressed for a 'Beginning Ball'? It was supposed to come out as a statement, but my curiosity about this 'Beginning Ball' turned it into a question.  
"YES! I have the PERFECT GOWN!" She ushered me into her office to see a beautiful ball gown waiting for me. It had no sleeves aside from a tube of gold cloth that circled the shoulders and was fastened the the brightest ruby I had ever seen. **_AN: Disney's Beauty & The Beast._**  
The ball gown was a glorious sherbet pink, at the waist was a gold belt that, at the front, dipped down in an arrow-like fashion, top and bottom, between the two points was a garnet of a much darker red. At the bottom point of the belt where the skirt became a hoopless hoop-skirt, the top layer of the skirt began to split, not doing so successfully until about mid-way. Underneath was a beautiful, flame-red underskirt, embroidered with intricate, orange floral designs. To top it of it had red gloves that went up to my elbows and red high-heels that were practically nothing but straps. Luckily for me it was made to fit my measurements, so no corset for me!  
"It's beautiful Pavlin!" I squealed, twirling around a few times.  
"Hand sewn, now you should head over to Cancer."  
"Hand sewn?! That makes it even more amazing! Bye!" And I ran to Cancer's office, now knowing the location of those two rooms, but nothing else.  
"Hi Cancer! Can you help me with the ball?" I asked, knowing that he knew EXACTLY what to do.  
"Of course, ebi." And he got to braiding, twirling and snipping, until I had a gorgeous mess of braids and rubies in my hair, he then turned me around and placed a delicate, silver tiara, adorned with Cherry Topaz, Pyrope, Pink Diamond, and many more I don't know the name of."It's beautiful, who made it?" I asked, still in awe.  
"Der Schmied. You'll meet him tonight, ebi."  
"Thanks Cancer. When is the 'Beginning Ball'?" I asked, extremely curious.  
"Soon, when the bell chimes once, the royal family, that's you, go down to the ball room. Twice, and the zodiacs go down. Three times is the silver keys, and four times is the key-less spirits, ebi."  
"Okay, thanks Cancer."  
"Anytime, ebi."  
"One more question, where's the ballroom?"  
"Downstairs, center door, ebi."  
"Thank you Cancer." I spoke, as soon as I did the bell chimed once and down the stairs I went, then through the center, double doors, to a massive room. The room had pillars about three feet from each wall lining the room, the ceiling was a massive star chart, that showed tonight's night sky and outlined each constellation. Zodiacs in gold, the others in silver, the keyless stars didn't have constellations so the ceiling named each star. I found myself walking towards the center, twirling slowly the whole time, mouth gaping in awe, not seeing where I was going due to my direction of focus being on the ceiling. I bumped into my dad and fell on my but, he offered me his hand to help me get up, I gladly accepted it, getting up in dresses like these is fairly difficult I'll have you know.  
"You're as clumsy as ever, Lucy."  
"You're timing is perfect, Mustache Man." He was visibly holding back laughter.  
"So you decided to keep the nickname." He said, chuckling slightly.  
"Well you are." I pointed to his massive mustache.  
"Good point, now remember, this ball is to celebrate your return, and allow you to meet each spirit, so who have you met so far." He informed me, finishing with a question.  
"I've met Pavlin, and heard of Der Schmied." I answered.  
"I see, I guess you went straight to training today." He hypothesised.  
"Yes, after all, I only have a week." I replied.  
"Very well, you do need to return to Mr. Dragneel at a reasonable time."  
"Please, call him Natsu."  
"Call me dad."  
"Okay, dad." The word 'dad' left a sweet taste in my mouth, signaling that this is who I should have been calling 'dad' my whole life.


	29. Beginning Ball

"Come on you two, it's almost time for the zodiacs to come." My mother said, informing us of the time, we walked over to the four thrones, two large ones, and two slightly smaller ones. My father took large throne on the right, my mother on the left, I took the seat on the left of my mother. I sat in the throne next to my mother's, as I did so the clock chimed twice, signaling for the zodiacs to come. They came in through the grand double-doors and bowed to us, from across the room. They then came across the room and stood in front of us, they addressed my father and mother and me, with our titles, in that order. My father turned to Loke.

"Leo, my old friend, would you bring my son-in-law here please?"

"Of course, I'll fetch Natsu at once." Loke bowed and opened a portal, this time it closed behind him, a few minutes later Natsu came in, wearing a red tux, a pink undershirt and black shoes.

"Natsu, since you are now part of our family, would you take the throne next to mine?" My father asked, a bit too formally for Natsu's liking.

"Of course, er, sir." Natsu said uncomfortably, ending it with an awkward bow. My father laughed, noticing Natsu's blatant discomfort.

"Natsu, you are family now. There is no need for the formalities." He said, still chuckling. Natsu took his seat in the throne next to my father's, but not before a sigh of relief left his lips.

"So… What should I call you?" Natsu asked my father, who responded with the strangest name he could of, the very name I gifted him on our first meeting.

"Mustache Man." He said simply, a grin spreading across his face.

"Okay, what should I call you?" Natsu asked, leaning forward to direct this at my mother.

"Please Natsu, call me mom."

"Okay so there's Luce, Mom, and Mustache Man." Natsu said seriously, his grin gracing his features when he said the name my dad requested. The bell chimed three times and the silver-keyed spirits poured in, forming a line that ended at the door. Not a minute later the bell chimed four times, the keyless spirits continued the line, which was now to the front door, possibly even out it. My father and mother rose, then signaled for Natsu and I to do so too, so we did as we were told.

"Spirits! Tonight, not only has one of the princesses returned," the spirits roared with excitement and joy, "But she has also brought her husband, the son of a dragon!" The roars of the spirits grew louder once he said 'dragon'.

"Now, let the meeting commence!" My mother finished and the line moved, the first spirits coming to me, then ending with Natsu before they lined up against the walls, females on my side, males on Natsu's, probably a preparation for the dance. First were my silver-keyed spirits, then the other Canis Minor's, then came Yukino's spirits, the line went on for two hours. At the very back of the line, and looking very uncomfortable in his tuxedo and in the lavishly decorated room, was Der Schmied, a minotaur.

"I be Der Schmied." He bowed, almost as awkwardly as Natsu.

"Nice to meet you Der Schmied. I'm Lucy Dragneel, I'd like to compliment the craftsmanship on the tiara you've made me." He blushed, probably not used to these sorts of compliments, especially not from a princess.

"It is time for the dance!" My father announced.  
"We'll go first, just do as we do." My mother whispered, my new senses picking it up, as did Natsu's. My parents walked forward to the center of the room and started a swirling, elegant dance, Natsu and I followed in suit, then the zodiacs, then the silver keys, then the keyless spirits. We danced for what seemed like a few minutes, despite it having been hours, I talked about my adventure, and Natsu talked about guild-life, and what everyone was doing. All the other newly-weds were honeymooning, Romeo and Wendy had six dates, on for every day, or every hour here. Eventually the ball ended and Natsu had to leave. My mother showed me to a room with a four poster bed, walk-in closet, desk, and a vanity, all in shades of pink, gold and red, but the amounts of each color wasn't overwhelming, it was perfect.

"There are already clothes in the closet, go get some sleep, you need to be ready for tomorrow." My mom said, then left, I did as I was told and got ready for bed, not yet noticing the door to the bathroom. I settled on PJ's almost exactly like the ones Erza wears, except blue with gold Fairy Tail symbols, now noticing the bathroom I went to finish getting ready for bed. When I opened the door I was greeted by a sparkling, white tiled room, with a bath big enough to be the guild's swimming pool, and a lifetime supply of bubble bath in the closet. Trying my hardest to fight the urge to bath, I brushed my teeth and combed my hair. I left and closed the door behind me, with a running leap a flopped unto my king-sized bed, to be caught by the fluffiest blankets, softest sheets, and the biggest pile of pillows and stuffed animals I have ever seen. I fell asleep instantly, excited for, but also fearing training with Aquarius.


	30. VOTE ALREADY!

**_VOTE!_**

 ** _Hey guys, gals, whatever._**

 ** _I NEED you to vote in the review section! I'm going to write either one or the other, maybe both!_**

* * *

 ** _#1: What happens when the runaway princesses (Lucy Levy)_**  
 ** _of two different countries meet and fall in love with the princes (Natsu Gajeel)_**  
 ** _of a country they're both warring with?_**  
 ** _Will they be torn apart? Or will they bring a peace to a war centuries old?_**

* * *

 ** _#2: In a land where magic is feared and forbidden is a hidden land, where magic users can live in harmony, hidden from the outside world._**  
 ** _A band of pirates (FT Boys + Others) Seek to find this land._**  
 ** _When they do, will the people that have shunned them follow? Bringing another war?_**  
 ** _Will the people finally see that magic isn't evil? Or will all magic be eradicated?_**

* * *

 ** _PLEASE VOTE!_**

 ** _Tell me which one or both!_**

 ** _I'll count up the votes, and the option with the most will be created!_**

 ** _Neither is also an option, but I don't think that you wonderful people would want that._**

 ** _After the votes are taken in, I may go with the one you guys want._**

 ** _Or, depending on my mood, go in the complete opposite direction!_**

 ** _PLEASE VOTE!_**

 ** _Lexiboo17~OUT!_**


	31. WARNING

**_I'm NOT going to update with a real chapter until somebody votes!_**

 ** _This story has 8 favs and 9 follows, so I KNOW that you're staying updated on this story._**

 ** _SO PLEASE VOTE!_**

 ** _Not gonna give you more to the story until SOMEBODY VOTES!_**

 ** _Lexiboo17~OUT_**


	32. BTW

**_AN:_**

 ** _I have a chapter all lined up for you guys, all you have to do is vote..._**  
 ** _Not that hard._**  
 ** _Bye!_**


	33. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!

**_Listen up you brats!_**  
 ** _I have an ENTIRE plot line in my head that's just DYING to get out!_**  
 ** _But the only way it can get out is if ONE of you VOTE!_**  
 ** _Don't just say 'someone else will', you know why?_**  
 ** _EVERYONE ELSE IS THINKING THE SAME THING!_**  
 ** _So don't be afraid to be the one who lets this story continue!_**  
 ** _A Twin for an Heiress now has..._**  
 ** _10 Followers!_**  
 ** _9 Favorites!_**  
 ** _2 Comments!  
_** ** _But NEITHER of the comments are votes!  
_** ** _So hurry up and vote or I'll delete the story and only share it with my friends here I live near!  
_** ** _VOTE NOW!  
_** ** _Lexiboo17~ OUT!_**


	34. FINALLY!

**_FINALLY!_**

 ** _SOMEONE VOTED!_**

 ** _I'll yell at the rest of you later._**

 ** _THANK YOU!_**

 ** _aggroniast_**

 ** _I'll work on the story aggroniast voted for later, but for now..._**

 ** _Your next chapter!_**


	35. Aquarius' Strength

"Okay Lucy, I'll be working on your physical strength." Stated Aquarius, less absently than usual.  
"How do you do that?" I asked, already fearing the worst.  
"I shoot beams of water at you, of increasing strength. I'll start out easy, then when you can withstand that I'll make it a little stronger." She replied, an evil grin spreading across her face, most likely due to the fact that she gets to torture me. I got into my fighting stance and dug my heels into the ground. She noticed this.  
"Didn't I say easy? Oh well. Ready, set, NOW!" With the word 'now' she shot a small beam of water at me, I released my heels from their place in the dirt and stood normally. The stream of water hit me in the stomach, though it didn't hurt.  
"Good job Blondie. I'm going to make it a little stronger now." She brought her urn to one side of her and a stream of water, slightly bigger rocketed towards me. I stood normally, then, right as it hit me I dug my feet into the ground a small bit, noticing just how much a 'little' is for Aquarius.  
"Mastered that one on the first try, good, good… Next strength!" She clapped her hands cheerily and got ready for her next attack, I dug my feet deeper into the ground. She attacked and, once again, I passed on the first try, just barely. We went on like this for a few hours, sometimes I had to do the same strength twice, or five times. That didn't really please her. The day went by and we set up camp, four tents around a campfire, and fresh animal for dinner. I didn't bother asking which animal, because that would make me feel guilty, after all the spirits are, technically speaking, animals. I realized the amount of time that had passed, I decided to contact Natsu. I held my wedding ring up to my heart and clenched my hand into a fist.  
 _Natsu. I'm sorry for taking so long to talk to you._  
 _It's okay, I know that it's important. Besides, we don't want anyone getting hurt._  
 _Yeah, but I still feel bad about leaving you, leaving everyone, for a year._  
 _But if you didn't leave you could have hurt people, anyway we still can watch you train._  
 _Hmmm Good point. I'll be home in a few months._


	36. Fourth Day and a Warning

I'm up at the crack of dawn once more, prepared for training, but not what is to come after. I leave my tent, having slept on my training gear, and see two more spirits with the zodiacs. I approach the fire they set up to cook breakfast and I greet each spirit.

"'Mornin' Loke, Aquarius, Taurus, Lily, and Nori." I sit down and eat which ever animal the spirits have prepared today.

* * *

Let me explain some things before we get back into the story though, Lily is a tiger spirit. Her eyes burn a crimson color, far more scary than Gajeel's. She always wears a black dress with an orange, fur trim, and a winter shawl of the same pattern that's connected in front of her with an orange bow. She has wavy, orange hair that she keeps in loose pigtails in front of her. Her ears peek out through her hair, and her always moving tail sticks out the bottom of her dress. Now for something a little weirder, Nori is a cheetah, a BLUE cheetah. He doesn't like the fact that he's blue, so if you point it out, he uses his speed to kill, or at least seriously maim you. His dark blue hair is slicked back so that it looks like spikes curving around to the back of his head, he doesn't need gel to do this though, he just has to jog, yes jog, _that's_ how fast he is. His slanted, predatory eyes are an aqua so beautiful it puts the ocean to shame. He always wears a black vest with a big, green zipper going up the front, and with another stripe on each side that leads to where is sleeves should be. He wears black track pants, with green stripes going up the sides of course, and green high-tops.

* * *

"Good Morning brat/princess/moos Lucy/Lucy!" They chorus back happily.

"Okay, what's on the agenda for today?" I ask, having finished a leg of whatever bird they cooked.

"Well first you have magic with me, then Taurus, and you've mastered Aquarius' trial so after that we battle. Then we go back to the castle and wait for the big news your mother wants to tell us, then you go home." Loke answers quickly, explaining exactly what needs to be done.  
"Well then!" I jump up from my seat. "We need to get to work!" The spirits agree and stand up shortly after, I turn to Loke.

"How're we training this time?" I ask, hoping for something other than star charts.

"You've mastered memorizing all the spirits and where their stars or constellations are so we'll begin with harnessing your power." He replied.

"No more star charts!" I shout happily, jumping up, my fist raised above my head in celebration.

"As the daughter of the Celestial Spirit King, you can harness the power of the night sky and space itself." My eyes go wide for a moment, then I remember the last line of the prophecy and nod for Loke to continue.

"So for now I'll be teaching you simple things but first, you need to find your power." Loke sits down, his legs crossed on the ground and motions for me to do the same, I quickly catch on and begin to meditate. _**AN: How is it so EASY for them to meditate!?**_

* * *

I feel myself drifting into an inky blackness, drawn downwards, towards a force that feels hot, but freezing at the same time, something harsh, but also gentle. _The opposites of space and night._ I think, the sound echos around me, and with that sentence I'm drawn towards the power faster, I see it, the source of my power. At the bottom of the tunnel is a golden dragon, sleeping. At the end of it's tail is a star as dark as the night itself, it's wings look like the night sky on a clear night, the stars that dot its wing glowing ever-so-softly, and the constellations drawn with lines of red. The dragon lifts its head to show claws that look like ice, and it's now open eyes are beautiful. The whites are tinted slightly with a vivid auburn. The irises a glacier blue, and the pupils look like meteors."So you have found me, Lucy Tentai Dreyar Dragneel." The dragon spoke with a voice that commands authority, but is gentle at the same time.

"I have a feeling that you are the dragonslayer power my 'father' sealed all those years ago."

The dragon noted the aura that grew around me when I mocked Jude by the way I said 'father'. The aura was that of hatred and disgust, as if I was thinking of a slimy, gross, creature, not one of the most powerful men in all of Fiore. Though he is a slimy, gross, sales man.

"I am that power, I am the power of Ochita Hoshi, the fallen star, the dragon of space and night. I got upon the dragon, who then flew us back up the inky black tunnel, and when I awoke a blinding light faded inside me, showing my friends cowering behind things, shielding their eyes.

* * *

"I'm sorry for creating that light." As I apologized the spirits gasped, so in turn I looked at them as if they had three heads.

"Y-you have fangs Lucy." Nori stuttered, I raised a hand to my mouth and felt fangs.

"So I am a dragonslayer now." As I said this sentence spells popped into my head, as if Hibiki was downloading them into my mind.

"Is Hibiki here?" I ask.

"What would you want with the playboy?" Asked Loke, disgust in his voice.

"You're a playboy too and because it felt like he was downloading spells into my mind." Loke looks shamefully at the ground for the first part, then seems to understand for the second.

"He's not here, you were just experiencing the immediate response to learning first gen dragonslaying without a dragon, or years of time." I 'oh' in understanding and face the forest, anting to test a few of the spells.

"CELESTIAL FREEZE!" I shout punching a tree, it freezes and I try another on it.

"CELESTIAL BURN!" I shout, causing the ice to shatter, breaking the tree, then the ice melted and the pieces of the tree burnt to bits.

"Wow." Was all that was heard in the silence that followed my display, courtesy of Aquarius.

"I-I think you have magic down." Loke finally stutters, still mostly in shock. Taurus, noticing that it's now his turn un-freezes himself from shock and gets ready for today's lesson.

* * *

"Miss Lucy, there are weapons you don't have to carry, I'm speaking of course, of yourself. Today we'll be focusing on hand-to-hand combat." Taurus explains, once again so serious that he drops his bovine-ish pronunciation. I get into my fighting stance and hold my hands, in fist form. Taurus prepares himself for my attack. He glare at each other for a few seconds, but then I run forward, apparently I was too fast for Taurus to register so I got a hit on his gut, causing him to go back a few inches. He kicks and I go flying, so I charge again, right hook, kick, punch, Lucy-kick, trip, I win. Of course between these steps to my plan Taurus got a few hits in, although I did dodge most of them. Taurus, having lost our fight, bandaged himself and got ready for our big battle.

* * *

"Okay Lucy, it's 5 vs 1." Says Loke, I nod, signaling that I'm ready. The zodiacs charge, Loke gathering light in his hands, Aquarius holding her urn, preparing a river, and taurus holding his axe at the ready. Just as they attack I run, dodging their attacks and placing myself behind them.

"METEOR SHOWER!" I yell, and rocks fall from the sky, knocking out the zodiacs, which left me with Lily and Nori. Nori runs to the side, barely even a blue blur, and gets in one good hit,but before he can run away he gets caught up in my whip and thrown to the ground, by the time I'm done with Nori, Lily has disappeared, using the patterns on her skin as camouflage, but I sense her and lash out with both of my whips, one grabbing each arm, and pull her out of the woods, straight into my knee.

"I WIN!" I shout throwing my hands into the air. The spirits stand back up again and congratulate me then head over to the tents to nurse their wounds. I run over.

"SORRY! Was I too rough?" I ask, helping them with each of their wounds.

"No, not at all, it was to be expected that you'd beat us up pretty badly, I just didn't think it would be this quickly." Assured Loke, I sighed with relief.

"In any case we should head back to the palace." Said Lily. We agreed that we would head over once they finished dressing their wounds.

* * *

We arrived at the castle a while ago, so I'm now wandering around in a lame attempt to figure out the lay out. I stumble upon the kitchen and hear my stomach growl, so I get myself an apple. A very sweet one, one so sweet it's practically candy. I then go back to wandering around, and find my room. Figuring that it would be a good idea I start to pack, changing into my usual clothes and packing my training ones, my new weapons, some dresses, and books, and a picture of my mother and father. As soon as I finish my mother walks in.

"Here you are Lucy. I need you to follow me."

"'Course Mom." I say, jumping off of my bed. I follow her through the maze of a castle, into a room with nothing but a lacrima on a table in it, along with two chairs. Layla takes a seat so I take the one across from her.

"Lucy, I have bad news." I did not like where this was going. "The security on Zeref's creations have gone up, not only do you need a Celestial Summoners blood." I shivered thinking of all the times I've been kidnapped for that reason, Layla continued.

"But also that of a dragon, and you hold both." I stared at her in shock.

"Follow me, I need to show you another thing." She got up and I followed, still in a slight daze.

We stopped in the garden and my mother started to transform, until she was a dragon.

"Ochita Hoshi." I say, recognizing my mother's form as the dragon at the bottom of the dark tunnel.

"That is my true name, and my blood is in your veins, making you a zero gen."

"So this is the dragonslayer power of a child of a dragon.""Precisely." My mother stated, transforming back into a dragon.

"How? Aren't you Makarov's daughter?"

"Yes, but the reason he doesn't speak of my is because of his wife, a dragon. He married a dragon, but her blood was only transferred into me, not Ivan, and during our birth, she died." Layla said sadly, the story making perfect sense now.

"I see, but what about the seals?" I ask.

"Yes, a guild called Devil's Snake wishes to unleash Zeref's demons to become the rulers of the world." She said.

"Do you know anything else?" I ask, wishing to know as much about our foes as possible.

"Only that all the members were once members of the council, or wish to take revenge upon the council." She replied solemnly, wishing she could give me more information. I sense her sadness and come up with a plan to make her happier.

"Could you show me how to make a pair of earrings like mine for Ana?" I ask, she immediately lightens up and grabs m hand, running to a secret, underground room, hidden under one of the rose bushes that make up the maze. She asks me to light a fire in the fire pit at the center of the room, which I happily do while she pulls out rubies and silver. She then explains to me how to melt them down and mold them with my bare hands, which no longer feel the heat of the fire I made, probably because it's my own magic. The end result is a pair of earrings, exactly, down to the last detail, like mine. From one of the drawers a pull out a small black box, covered in intricate, golden designs. Having placed the earrings in the box we head back to the palace, discussing meaningless things until we arrive at my room. Picking up my bag I speak to my mother.

"I love you, and thanks for the warning about the Devil's Snake guild." I hug her and open another portal, one that landed me directly behind Natsu.

* * *

I hug Natsu, startling him, which caused him to scream, which caused the guild to look at us, which caused them to scream.

"Lucy/Bunny-Girl/Lu-chan/Luce is back!" I cover my ears firmly, disliking the pain that the noise caused. They stop screaming when I shush them, or more likely, when they sense the power radiating off me. Makarov slides down the banister and walks over to me, he hands me three bracelets and a necklace.

"Here child, you'll need these magic limiters." I take them gratefully and put them on. I then kneel down and hug him.

"I met her, and I'm sorry about your wife." I whisper, and the master starts to cry.

"So you met Ochita Hoshi, and my wife is a different matter, as she will always be in my heart." I hug the master once more and ask a very important question."Where's my twin?" The guild points to Happy who flies in a few circles around the guildhall before stopping in front of me.

"She's with someone she liiiikes!" He answers in his usual, annoying fashion.

"Who might that be?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"She hasn't told a soul." He says, and I see his thoughts, and memories.

"Oh, she's with Rouge." I say, Happy jolts back in surprise.

"H-how'd you know?" He asks, shocked.

"If I look at someone long enough I can see their thoughts and memories." I reply simply.

"Evergreen!" I call, and she comes over. "Where do you get the glasses that stop you from turning people to stone?" I ask.

"Magic shop about two blocks from here." She replied, having heard my conversation with Happy, just like the rest of the guild. I walk out the door and head over to the magic shop she spoke of.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"I'm back!" Lucy shouts, bursting through the guild doors to see her sister. She approaches and speaks the strangest thing to say to a tin you haven't seen in a year.

"How was your date with Rouge?" To this Ana turns a million different shades of red.

"Well in any case I have a present for you." Ana's blush dies down considerably and waits, very excitedly as Lucy pulls a black box out of her bag. Lucy holds it in front of Anastasia and opens it, showing two earrings, exactly like Lucy's. Anastasia looks as if her heads going to burst with excitement, and she does, she squeals so loud and high pitched that she breaks all the glass that isn't reinforced with magic in the guild hall.

"I'm glad you like them." Says Lucy simply, ignoring the destruction that surrounded quickly put in the earrings, not noticing her canines elongating. Lucy pulls out glasses and put them on her twin, no one except, Levy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Laxus telling them apart.

"Now, tell me what happened while I was gone."


	37. While I Was Gone Part 1

REVIEW:

"Well in any case I have a present for you." Ana's blush dies down considerably and she waits, very excitedly as Lucy pulls a black box from her bag. Lucy holds it in front of Anastasia, showing two earrings, exactly like Lucy's. Anastasia's head looks as if her head is going to burst with excitement, and it does, she squeals so loud and high pitched that she breaks all the glass in the guild that isn't reinforced with magic.

"I'm glad you like them." Says Lucy simply, ignoring the destruction that surrounded them. Anastasia quickly put on the earrings, not noticing her canines elongating. Lucy pulls out a pair of glasses for her twin, no one except Levy, Natsu, Erza, Happy, Wendy, and Laxus telling them apart.

"Thanks, I left mine on Earth." Said Anastasia in response to Lucy putting glasses on her face.

"Now tell me what happened while I was gone." Said Lucy, this sentence having a lacing of a hint to it being a command.

* * *

"Who's story do you want to start with?" Asked Gray, his head darting back and forth between the two of us, before eyeing the bag on the floor and that telling him which one is me.

"I think I'd like to start with one of the not-so-new-newlyweds." I spoke, Juvia started jumping up and down.

"Please pick Juvia and Gray-sama! Pick Juvia and Gray-sama!" She shouted holding her arm above her head as if asking the teacher for permission to do something fun.

"Hmmm…" I pretended to think. "How about… Juvia and Gray?" I said, trying to sound like it was a hard decision.

"Yay! Juvia will start at right after Lucy-san left." ** _AN: I'm not gonna bother with quotes, if it's italicized it's the flashback._**

 _Lucy-san left and Juvia went with Gray-sama to help with the clean up._

 _She means she was clinging to my arm for dear life. Interrupted Gray._  
 _Well we got done with cleaning Gray-sama tried to cheer up Natsu who was on the floor, holding that key you gave him as if his life depended on was a failure. He bit me, my entire hand went in his mouth, and when I was trying to shake him off he just acted like a ribbon, losing all his weight and his body swirling around following the movement of my arm._ To this the guild just laughed, including Natsu, which then infuriated Gray, so a fight broke out and nobody went to stop it.

 _A little while after that Juvia and Gray-sama went on our honeymoon on Galuna Island. Juvia had to keep the girls off Gray-sama. Other than that it was nice, we went swimming._

 _She was clinging to my arm in the village, and she melted in the water so I couldn't find her until she was growing out of my hair._

 _After a few weeks on Galuna island Juvia and Gray-sama came back and took a few week-long jobs, but one day when we came back Loke was here and we got to watch you train._

 _Every day at noon we got a few hours of Mira or Natsu recording you train on the wall next to the bar._

 _Lucy-san was AMAZING! With these few words and the cheers from the guild I blushed, deeply._

 _Yeah, so every day at noon the whole guild gathered around that wall and watched you train, and the people who weren't here watched the recordings afterwards. Things went on like that, until today when you showed up._

"So, that was Gru- I mean, Gray and Juvia's side. Who next?"

"Shrimp and I'll go next." Spoke Gajeel, after a few minutes of waiting.


	38. While I Was Gone Part 2

REVIEW:

"So, that was Gru- I mean, Gray and Juvia's side of the story. Who next?"  
"Shrimp and I'll go next." Spoke Gajeel, after a few minutes of waiting.

* * *

"Okay, You two go next." I said, confirming that they were allowed to share their side of the year I was gone.  
"Shrimp'll start!" Exclaimed Gajeel, pushing his wife forward, this showed that he only volunteered because no one else was.  
"Fine." Levy huffed, not wanting to take back what her husband said. By the way they're wearing couple shirts. You know the one's where Gajeel's says "Don't mess with me my wife will kick your ass." and Levy's says "I will kick your ass."

 ** _AN: I don't really like that doesn't think pictures exist. Same as last chapter! Italicized is the flashback!  
_** _Okay, so after you left we helped pick up after your wedding. I was part of the tug-of-war game that was created through trying to get Natsu off Gray. Gajeel just sat back and laughed.  
_ Levy shot a glare at Gajeel, who chuckled nervously.  
After we got Natsu off Gray I smacked Gajeel with my purse, just as you taught winked playfully at me out of thanks, Gajeel simply muttered about marrying the devil's best friend.  
 _After that he brought me to his house, hand built, off in the woods that surround. It's HUGE! Were the first words out of my mouth. It's two story and is practically half the size of your dad's mansion!  
_ I was in shock, could Gajeel possibly have built something that big?  
"Stop exaggerating, it only looks like that 'cause your a shrimp, shrimp." To these words Levy pouted and turned away.  
"Fine, I'll buy you another book, just don't ignore me again." Gajeel gave i almost immediately. I shot them a confused look and Gajeel hung his head in shame, Levy got ready to explain.  
 _Shortly after Gajeel and Lily finished moving my books out of Fairy Hills and into his library, a walk all the way across town, I had passed out. I woke up and found myself in Gajeel and I's room, of course I was still sort of dazed and I wandered around. Not fully remembering the past few weeks. I walked out of his house and into the town, when I came upon the guild hall I met Cana, who then shoved booze down my throat. She then wandered off, and I was left to meander around, drunk. I then came upon your previous apartment, I forgot that you didn't live there anymore and let myself in and collapsed on the guy's bed. Eventually Gajeel found me and beat the guy to a pulp, not bothering to listen to his side of the story. I woke up again and found the guy a bloody, mangled heap with an angry Gajeel looming over him. I quickly ran over, ignoring my head-ache and stopped Gajeel, apologized to the man, and payed for his clean up in the hospital.  
_ _After that I gave Gajeel absolutely no attention until he bought enough books to fill the second quarter of his library, the first quarter being nothing but my books.  
_ "Wow, his library must be huge for all of your books to only fill a quarter of it!" To my excited words Levy nodded furiously, Gajeel then continued the story.  
 _So yeah, by the time I bought the books we were a few months into watching you train, but you're training with Loke was boring so I left, only for Shrimp here to drag me back in time for you to freeze then incinerate a tree. I stayed for the end fight but the screen went black and low and behold, a few days later you arrived.  
_ "You need to tell us about what happened while you were meditating by the way." Levy chimed in, the guild nodded and murmured in agreement.  
"Okay, I'll tell you."


	39. While I Was Gone Part 3

_**AN: Thank you so much for 2,379 views, 12 favorites, and 12 followers!**_

* * *

REVIEW:

"You need to tell us what happened while you were meditating by the way." Levy chimed in, the guild nodded and murmured in agreement.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

* * *

So I began, starting at the very beginning.

 _I was in a tunnel of black darker than pitch. I was falling, I knew that, but due to my surroundings it felt like I was going nowhere, despite my hair standing up above my head. I saw a light at the bottom, I began to act like I was diving. This seemed to help because I was getting closer to the light. Eventually I landed in a room made of light, and to my surprise there was a dragon, right in the center of the room. It was curled up as if sleeping. It lifted it's head and spoke to me._

" _So you have found me, Lucy Tentai Dreyar Dragneel."_

" _I have a feeling that you are the power my 'father' sealed all those years ago." The dragon noted my aura when I mentioned the man I called my father, it was an aura of disgust and hatred._

" _I am that power, I am the power of Ochita Hoshi, the dragon of space and night." The dragon was beautiful it was a golden color, at the end of it's tail was a star as dark as night without the moon and stars. The wings were dark as night too, but they were covered in constellations that glowed ever-so-softly, making it look like the dragon was wrapped in the sky itself. The constellations were drawn with lines of red. It had claws that looked like they were made of ice. The eyes of this power of a dragon were beautiful. The whites were tinted a vivid auburn, the irises were a glacier blue, it had pupils that looked like meteors. The dragon allowed me to climb onto it's back, and it flew up the tunnel of blackness. When I came out of my meditative state I found my spirit friends cowering and shielding their eyes from the light I was producing._

"So that's what happened while you were meditating." Erza said, using her definitive voice.  
"We had to shield our eyes from your light too Lucy." Mira calmly said, the guild silently agreed."I'm sorry about that." I replied, addressing not only Mira, but the rest of the guild as well.

"Mira. Would you and Laxus like to share your side of the year I was gone now?" Following my question Mira turned to my cousin, who shrugged in 'why not' sort of way. Mira nodded to me and began her re-telling.

 _Laxus and I were helping clean up. Soon after I started to pull Natsu and Gray apart along with Erza. Soon enough most of the guild had joined in. When we were done with that I brought Gray up to the infirmary where Wendy healed the bleeding bite marks that encircled Gray's wrist._ Gray shot Natsu a dirty look and Ana smacked Natsu upside the head, Natsu didn't retaliate though, he simply cowered in fear.

"After this I'm hearing your side of the story." I told my sister, who gulped with nervousness, her blush slowly creeping back to her. Mira cleared her throat and continued.

 _After that Laxus brought me to Akane Resort for our honeymoon. Unfortunately that was cut short because he couldn't handle the staff staring at me. So we came back to the guild and as an apology for losing his temper he took care of the master's paperwork and handled the bar for a week. Strangely enough practically no one ate or drank in the guild for that week._ We all sweat dropped, thinking something along the lines of 'poor, oblivious Mira'. Laxus then continued the flash back.

 _Yeah, so after that week of nightmares Mira went back to her usual job, and things continued as normal, except for Flame-brain not participating in as many brawls, and sulking all the time. Eventually Loke, Leo, whatever his name is, came and then we got to watch you train, you were totally badass by the way._ While saying the last part of that sentence he ruffled my hair, which in turn made me laugh, Natsu just glared at Laxus. Laxus shot him a 'she's my cousin, deal with it' look. He then continued.

 _Only things different during the time you were gone were Natsu moping about, the daily videos of you training, and Mira, Levy, and Juvia no longer living in Fairy Hills._

"Awww… Did big, bad Natsu miss me?" I teased, poking him in the cheek and talking to him as if he was a baby. He pouted and crossed his arms, he 'humphed' while he did his. The guild erupted into laughter as we did this. Our antics deeply amusing them. Natsu then got an evil glint in his eye and a devilish smirk spread across his face. Before I could realise what was happening he whipped around and tackled me to the ground. He tickled me, causing everyone to laugh, although his was maniacal.

"Nat… Su… S-stop!.. Please!.." I spoke between breaths, but he didn't relent. My sister then got an evil glint in her eye and bit his arm while scratching the other with her claw-like nails. Natsu screamed in pain and stopped, rubbing his arms as if he was cold where Ana hurt him.

"Hold it, it's your turn." I spoke to her, scaring her with the matchmaker look in my eye.

"Why are you making us say this aloud if you can see memories?" She asked, trying to cover the slyness to her question with a voice that sounds innocent.

"Because I want to have the whole guild hear." I said simply.

"Can I not?" She asked like the teen that she is. I simply glared, she huffed and gave in, but not before giggling at the sight of Natsu cowering behind me.


	40. While I Was Gone Part 4

"I'll start at the beginning." Stated my sister, who then began to think, before she started her re-telling of the year I was gone.

 _I wasn't helping clean up, I was trying to cheer up Natsu. He wanted me to leave him alone so I ended up helping Cana finish the wine. After her beating me soundly in a drinking contest, partially because it was my first time having anything alcoholic. It was mainly the fact that the only person who can even come close to beating her is Bacchus, though. I started blabbing, apparently I cannot keep my mouth shut when I'm drunk. I told the guild every thing I knew about all of them. Even Max's affair with the broom._

Max lit up like a ripe tomato at that, and proving her point more, ran into the broom closet.

 _So now everyone knows everything about everyone, at least all that is told in the eight seasons of Fairy Tail. Eventually Gramps banished me to the 'Secret Room' and I crashed, waking up the next day at noon, then going back to sleep at two after eating. A few weeks later I took a job, and it landed me near Sabertooth. Rogue and Sting were in the woods that day and thought I was you, sis. They started questioning me about what I was doing in the woods. So I answered their questions truthfully._

* * *

 _Q: What're you doing here?_

 _A: I'm on a mission._

* * *

 _Q: Where's the Flame-brain?_

 _A: Waiting for my sister?_

* * *

 _Q: You have a sister?_

 _A: I have an identical twin._

* * *

 _Q: What's her name?_

 _A: Lucy._

* * *

 _Q: Identical twins named Lucy?_

 _A: She's Lucy, I'm Anastasia._

* * *

 _This is a trick. No it is not. I am Anastasia Heartfilia, twin of Lucy Dragneel. Banished to Earth when I was a baby because I possess powers that would have started a war. Sting shook his head in disbelief. Rogue believed me though. Okay Anastasia. Where is Lucy?_

 _She is in the Celestial Realm unlocking her drakonic blood. Sting laughed, saying that you had gone crazy. Rogue invited me to visit the Sabertooth guild hall. He asked me questions about our past and what Earth is like, Sting simply muttered that you and his brother had gone crazy. I ended up staying the night at their guild hall. Eventually Rogue invited me on a date._

 _ **AN: Don't be mad but I don't really ship Rogue with anyone, so when I first started this as a LARP with my friends at recess the characters seemed compatible so I made them a ship. Still don't have a name though.**_

 _After that I visited Sabertooth weekly, but then your training started showing up on the wall so instead of going to Sabertooth I invited Rogue here. Eventually Rogue invited Sting, who now believes that there are two of us._

My sister ended her side of the year I was gone. Quite frankly I think the whole guild ships them, I know Mira and I do. After a few minutes I stand up, throwing my hands in the air at the same time.

"I SHIP THEM!" I shouted, the blush my sister had through the whole story deepened and Mira invited me into her fanclub for them, which I gladly accepted. Our first mission, a ship name.

 _ **AN: Comment what you think it should be! I'll pick my favorite AND give you credit!**_


	41. Big, Important News

_**AN: With this chapter I beat my personal record of 3 chapters in one day!**_

 _ **Thanks again, and don't forget to comment what Anastasia x Rogue should be called!**_

* * *

"That's the couples so I think it's time for my side of that year, starting with the ball. Natsu, would you help me with this one?" Natsu nodded quickly and I began the story of the Beginning Ball.

 _My first day in the spirit world, in the evening I was brought to the Celestial Palace, Al's and mine's true home. After re-meeting my dad he told Loke to bring Natsu to the ball room. After Natsu sat in the throne next to my dad's the latter of the two told Natsu to call him Mustache Man. The name I gifted him upon our first meeting when I saved Loke. Mom told Natsu to call her mom. Soon after the introductions the silver-keyed spirits started a line, and then the keyless spirits finished it. They went from me to mom, to dad, to Natsu, greeting all of us._

 _I was REALLY out of my element in that fancy place in fancy clothes, surrounded by fancy looking people._

 _That was really apparent too. Eventually my parents headed down the steps to the center of the ball room, hand in hand and told Natsu and me to follow in suit so we did. It ended up being a swirling, swaying, twirling dance. After we started dancing the spirits followed, the male spirits approaching from the left and the females from the right. We danced for hours, or weeks in your case._

This was met by 'ohh's' of understanding, probably pertaining to Natsu missing for a few weeks.

 _Eventually all the spirits and Natsu left, leaving my mom to lead me to the best bed-room ever! Anywho, a few weeks ago for you guys my mom lead me back to the palace where she let me handcraft those earrings for Ana, to be identical to mine down to the last detail. But before that she brought me to the gardens where she turned into a dragon, which is why Ochita Hoshi's power is inside me, because she_ _ **is**_ _Ochita Hoshi. But even before that she gave me a warning. It started off as simply telling me that to unseal Zeref's demons you know need Celestial and Dragon blood. Making me the target of one guild in particular. Devil's Snake. A dark guild completely unconnected to The Baram Alliance, made up of 666 members, all seeking revenge on the magic council._

The guild quieted, taking in the news, before the Gray became the voice of reason.

"Wait, if Gramps is human, and the two of you are human, and Laxus is human, and Laxus' dad is human. How is your mom a dragon?"

"Because all dragon's have a human form, and Gramps married a dragon. But the dragon DNA only passed down to one of each set of twins. It only passes down to the one with the purer heart. Commonly known as the 'good twin', leaving the 'evil twin' to not have these powers." I answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gramps was now crying, I ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry about Grandma, Gramps. But like you said, "She will always be in my heart." To this Gramps nodded and his tears died down, leaving him with just a sniffle and puffy, red eyes.

"I suggest that you and Al stay in the 'Secret Room' instead of in your house, just for until the threat is eliminated." Gramps spoke wisely, Al and I nodded, synchronising our movements without realizing it, in agreement.


	42. Inter-Dimensional Lacrima

My sister had just given us the biggest news I've heard in awhile. And the scariest by far. _A guild by the name of Devil's Snake would be coming after her due to heightened safety measures on Zeref's demons. It's kinda like someone on the council is targeting her, but that's just me and my weird, impossible conspiracy theories. But the word impossible itself says I'm possible!_ The voice in my head countered, my own, conscious thoughts battling each other, me against myself. _AL! Now is NOT the time for inspirational quotes!_ The rational side of me countered, which is weird because it's usually good me versus evil me. Usually over whether I should punch someone in the face or not. Evil me usually wins. Right now I'm at the back of the guild, being anti-social, wondering what's happening back on Earth, and how my friends are doing. I notice Warren being silent but still using his telepathy up on the second floor balcony. _What's Warren doing?_ I ask, remembering that he usually only does this if necessary. He jumped back, eyes wide in shock, he immediately drops his fingers, signaling that the telepathy was broken off. _Was he listening to my thoughts? He's gonna get a pounding once I get solid evidence, if he doesn't have a good reason._ I think angrily. _During the year Lucy was gone I had trained a lot, sparing each of the members, excluding Happy, Carla, and Asuka. I had won against most of them, but I lost to Mira and Erza. I think the only reason I won against Laxus was because he wasn't even trying, probably thinking that I'm just another weakling member. Then again he does have a kind heart, I probably just freak him out, and he didn't want to fight me. These are the pro's to having watched their lives, however creepy that may be._ I saw that Warren had started his silent telepathy again. _I swear to Hades, Warren. If you are listening to my thoughts without a good reason, I will pound your face in._ After I thought this Warren visibly gulped and broke the connection, heading into Gramp's office. I've been starting most of the guild brawls as of late, I find it quite fun, and funny how a small argument can turn into a guild-wide brawl in a matter of seconds. Warren left Gramp's office and said that the Master needed to speak with me. I got up from my table and skipped up to his office, not exactly the kind of thing you'd expect from the evil twin. I strolled through the door that said:

 **Master's Office**

I walked up and stood in front of his desk, not really wanting to sit, it was easier to see him this way anyway.

"Alex, I understand that you want to know what has become of your friends and family on Earth." I nodded with understanding.

"So thaaat's why Warren was listening to my thoughts." I said, drawing out the 'a' in that's.

"How did you guess my dear?" Makarov asked, surprised by me knowing.

"When I threatened him in my head, assuming he was listening to me he jumped with shock, and when I did it again he gulped." I answered plainly, waving it off.

"Well, in anycase, there is a way for you to see them." Makarov said, handing me a small lacrima that expanded once it touched my hands. I could see my friends at the school playground, sitting on the lily pads. Haili turns to the spot where I would usually sit to say something, but then turns back to Cole and Zach, saying something about her being blind not to see her friends in front of her. It was a running gag of ours, since we both have glasses and are near sighted. The boys laughed and the continued to talk about my friends here at Fairy Tail, getting all worked up about the new movie coming out Dragon Cry, and the new season of OHSHC. A single tear streamed down my right cheek, not followed by another like expected though. I jumped up and hugged my newly-found grandfather, lacrima still in hand.

"Thank you… Thank you so much…" I whispered, Makarov patting my back.

"You're welcome child. Now please exit, I have to um… Conduct research… Yeah that…" He replied, I giggled.

"Well let's hope your research on today's female wizards meets your expectations." I said, still giggling. His face turned from shock to 'man am I stupid'.

"I keep forgetting that you've seen our lives…" He sighed. I laughed and exited his office, heading down to the bar to sit next to my twin.

"Lucy! Gramps gave me a lacrima so I can see my friends!" I exclaim, staring at the sphere in my hands, excitement and longing swimming in my chocolate-brown eyes. The hazel that was in them completely gone. My twin scooted closer looking at my friends in Proctor, noticing that they occasionally go to talk to thin air. That a girl, who looked fairly similar to me when I first showed up often tried to say my name, or tries to play games that took all of us to play. I pointed to the only girl in the trio.

"This is Haili. The Awesome Me." I said, she recounted the fond things I said while speaking of the one year I spent there. I pointed to a boy with orange hair, about an inch shorter than Haili.

"This is Ginger Cat. Also known as Carrot Top, or Cole." I said, a smile spreading across my face. I pointed to the final person in the group.

"This is Nate's Dumpster Cat, my minion the Stegosaurus Rex, Zach." _**AN: Hey, this nicknames are nicknames that are actually used for my friends so… DO NOT USE IN YOUR STORIES! Please!**_

Two more people came out, a girl and a boy. I pointed to the girl.

"Grace." I said simply, smiling fondly at the people in the school's yard. I pointed to the boy that came out with Grace.

"This is Nate." I said. It felt as if I was actually introducing my friends to the person Haili and I both called our favorite character in Fairy Tail. We watched my friends converse and interact for a few more minutes, not noticing the crowd that surrounded us, smiling at my friends as they laughed about the newest antics of our favorite guild. Sharing theories. What Haili said next nearly caused me to break down.

"What if Edolas is actually Earth and what we watch is an animated retelling of what actually happened and we're just passing it off as fiction?" I started to cry, a few tears fell onto the glowing lacrima, the guild turned to look at me concern and confusion in their eyes, I turned off the lacrima and spun the stool to look at them.

"She remembered… That was my theory… The first time I said that she had the same reaction as everyone else… She was shocked, never realising that, just like Edolas now, Earth has no magic." I murmured, just barely loud enough for them to hear.

"I don't know, I just feel as if someone told me that. But I don't remember who…" I heard, Lucy had turned the lacrima back on. I cried again, Lucy grabbed the lacrima and brought it and me into the 'Secret Room'. The room morphed to show the baby-blue room I was sleeping in. I fell onto the twin-sized bed, grabbing the tiger stuffed animal that rested on top of the mound of pillows. The room morphed once more, making the room taller to make room for the bed that I was on to stretch, making a bottom bunk for my sister. She set the lacrima down on the desk next to the bed and left, saying over shoulder that she was going to get some stuff from her house. She left and tucked myself in, curling around the small stuffed tiger.

"Raja…" I whispered before falling into a dreamless sleep.


	43. The First Strike

I woke up the next morning, only to fall off the bed, forgetting that I was now on the top bunk. I fell to the floor, expecting a thud, but I fell onto something bouncy. I sat up and looked around, noticing that the floor is now squares of color, each one doming at the top. The floor was a bouncy castle! I began to jump around, giggling like a toddler. Eventually Lucy got up and joined me, the two of us bouncing in unison, holding our hands in between us. After a while we got bored and the room's floor shifted back to the matt, wooden floor. We got dressed in our usual clothes. A white tank top and blue mini skirt for my sister. While I put on a red tank top and some blue jeans. After doing her hair herself, Lucy came over and helped me put my hair into her signature style. We left the 'Secret Room' and went to get breakfast from Mira. After eating our pancakes and bacon with eggs Lucy chatted with Levy, praising my work on the book she'd been helping me make. I left with Natsu to go check Lucy's apartment, make sure that her rent is payed. One, big surprise as waiting for us when we got there though. After coming in through the window we discovered the house wrecked. All the drawers were torn from their places, nicknacks smashed, pages torn from books, her bed in splinters, and all her furniture toppled or flipped over. I made my way to the door, carefully jumping over the mess, putting the gymnastics I learned to good use. I tore down the piece of paper stuck to the door. The knife that held it sharp, the blade looked like a lightning bolt, it's handle a piece of knotted wood stained a dark red by blood. I read the note, terror struck me like a ton of bricks.

 _Zeref will come._

 _The Heartfilia's will crumble, along with the rest of the world._

Zeref, the black wizard. The very reason for the despair of so many. Not to mention some of our own guildmates. I slowly turned to face Natsu, my hands shaking.

"N-Natsu?.." I said, my voice quivering.

"Yeah Al?" He replied from another room.

"Th-They're coming…" I spoke, he came into the room, he carefully walked over to me, avoiding stepping on the debris that covered the floors. He saw the note and his face fell even more.

"Zeref." He said, that one word held so much hatred and disgust when it came out of his mouth that I shivered. Thinking of what would happen now. We decided that I would keep the note and the knife, and that we would clean the place as best we could.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

It was nearly dark by the time we finished, the room was in better condition than when we first came in. There was nothing that we could do about the broken furniture so we threw that out. The place was practically empty, most of Lucy's things needing to be thrown out or recycled because they were beyond repair. I was glad that Lucy had come last night to get her letters to mom, something I had started myself. We left through the window after giving the landlady this month's rent. When we arrived at the guild Natsu and I ordered dinner, him eating three plates of fire chicken, and me a bowl of tuna, a whole tomato and some rock salt. Strange right? Not if you don't put the salt on the tuna and don't eat them at the same time. _**AN: This is what I had for dinner last night…**_

Some time later Gramps called Natsu, Lucy and me to his office, I instantly knew that this was about the note. We walked into his office and he gestured for us to take a seat. We all did so and he began.

"Lucy, today when Alex and Natsu went to pay your rent they found something… Unsettling." She nodded for him to continue.

"When they went in they found your house a mess, and a threat pinned to your door by a knife." Makarov nodded to me and I pulled the knife and the note out of my pocket, I set them on the table. Lucy turned to me, then Natsu, her face in shock. Gramps continued.

"The threat pinned to your door mentioned Zeref, and the downfall of the world." He said this calmly, but I could tell that he feared for his children's lives, those related by blood and not.

"It is now even more important that you stay near the guild, and as such." Makarov started to cry.

"I order both of you to stay within these walls and train!.." Lucy and I stood and hugged the small man that sat on the desk. We pulled back and Lucy spoke.

"We understand, and we will be training very hard." I headed towards the door, Lucy and Natsu trailing behind. We headed for the 'Secret Room'. Once there it had morphed into the arena Lucy had trained in during her time in the Celestial Realm. Lucy and I got into fighting stances, Nasu sitting atop one of the stonehenges that surrounded us.


	44. Training With Rogue

This time when I woke up I didn't fall out of bed. Instead I simply climbed down the ladder the 'Secret Room' had placed at the foot of the bed. When I climbed down Lucy wasn't there. I suppose she's already getting breakfast. I thought while getting dressed in some clothes to train in. The closet that the 'Secret Room' so kindly provided had clothes that Edo-Lucy would wear, so I chose those. Hmm, I wonder if people will think that Edo-Lucy is really here. I asked myself while walking out of the room I was currently sharing with my sister. To my surprise Rogue was here, talking with Gajeel, adoration in his eyes. I walked up to the two dragonslayers and sat don next to Rogue.

"Hi Rogue! What're you doing here?" I asked as I sat.

"Hello Al. We had a date yesterday and when you didn't show I figured I'd come over." He responded, realization spread across my face.

"Sorry Rogue! I totally forgot!" I exclaimed, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's okay, Makarov informed me that you'll be staying in here until the Devil's Snake is gone." He responded, understanding completely.

"Thanks! And since you're here, would you like to help Lucy and I train?"

"Sure, When do we start?" He asked, without missing a beat I responded.

"As soon as I eat." I stood up as soon as I finished my sentence to head over to Mira. Behind me I heard Gajeel snicker about Rogue being a softy.

"Hi Mira!" I said while I sat down on a bar stool.

"Hello Al, what would you like today?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"I'd like a strawberry smoothie please. I'll need my energy for training today." I stated, Mira walked into the kitchen and I could hear her making the smoothie, humming an enchanting melody. A few minutes later she came out with a cup in hand, she placed it in front of me.

"Thanks Mira!" I said picking up the cup.

"You're welcome, Al!" She replied before going to give drinks to the people around the guild. Rogue came up and sat down next to me, Lucy coming to sit to the other side of me.

"So, how're we training today?" Lucy asked.

"Well, we trained in hand-to-hand combat yesterday, and since Rogue's going to be helping us, I say… Magic." Lucy and Rogue nodded in agreement. I finished my smoothie and I lead the two towards the 'Secret Room'. When we arrived at a blank wall Rogue looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Don't worry, all we need to do is knock." I responded, I then knocked on the wall twice. Great double-doors appeared, mimicking the design of the doors to the guild. I pulled them open, showing a giant, stone arena.

"When did this get here? I didn't see this from outside…" Rogue said, I started to explain.

"The 'Secret Room' is it's own pocket of space, it takes up no room anywhere in the universe and can change it's appearance and size to what you need." I explained, Rogue seemed to understand as we walked into the arena. We walked to the center of the giant stone room, stair-like bleachers surrounding us. Rogue left us in favor of sitting on the bleachers, in order to assess our power, as he stated. Lucy and I got ready to battle, each of us staring the other in the eye.

"Let the battle commence!" Rogue shouted and Lucy and I jumped forward. I changed into Erza's Japanese Cloth armor. This should work, I did learn how to sword fight back on Earth…

Oh Shit! Nope!

"Celestial Burn!" Lucy shouted, too fast enough for me to change into Erza's Flame Empress Armor, or for me to switch to Natsu to eat the fire. So I simply roll towards Rogue, my twin's flame barely singing me. I jump back up and launch myself towards her. 1,2,3,4,5! 3,5,1,2,4! I shout mentally, thinking the number that matches the strike I'm using. Lucy blocking using her magic dodging. I switch over to celestial magic, Lucy had given me 6 of the zodiacs.

"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!""Hello Mooos Anastasia!" He shouted, Rogue giving him a dirty look over how Taurus was acting.

"Hi Taurus, we're taking down Lucy today." I said, Taurus looked at me, disgusted.

"Don't worry, we're just training." I said, knowing that it's because he doesn't want to hurt his previous key-holder. He launched himself towards Lucy, axe at the ready. I quickly switched to Natsu's magic. I ran to help Taurus.

"Fire Dragon Flame Elbow!" I shouted, the fire coming from my elbow acting like a booster, literally making me fly at my twin. Uh oh! I accidentally knocked her out! What do I do! I thought frantically, picking her up.

"Close! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I shouted, Taurus disappeared in cloud of mist and light.

"C'mon, let's bring Lucy to bed." Rogue said, probably dealing with knocked out mages a lot. Rogue headed for the exit.

"Wait Rogue. Room, can you be Lucy and mines bedroom again?" I asked and the room morphed, shrinking in size, the bleachers becoming walls, furniture coming out of the floor, posters appearing on the walls. Rogue didn't seem affected, but I knew that he was freaking out. I placed Lucy on the bottom bunk of the bed and ushered Rogue out of the room.

"Thanks Secret Room!" I said while leaving. I followed Rogue out into the main room of the guild, where I was immediately interrogated by Natsu.

"Where's Luce?!" He asked, bouncing up and down, not having seen his wife since yesterday.

"She's sleeping in our room." I answered. I'm not technically lying, I just don't want to be killed. Natsu, fine with this answer, went to go fight Gray. Rogue and I went to a table at the back of the guild, talking about nothing in particular. We talked for hours and the sun went down. Rogue told me that he's renting a room in a nearby hotel and that he'll be helping us train tomorrow too. I headed for the 'Secret Room' and fell asleep after watching my friends play at the lake for a few minutes, missing them greatly.


	45. The Room Has A Name

_It's been a few weeks since I found the note stabbed to my sister's door. Despite the original opposition to it I've been using the knife as my new favorite weapon. My reason for this, using the very weapon this guy used to kill him. Maybe not kill, seriously maim? Yes! That's it!_ I think walking out into the main room of the guild hall, my usual morning monologue playing through in my head. _If Erik, Cobra, were here he'd think I'm flat out crazy._ I added as an afterthought, another argument in my head forming over the fact that 99% of the people I knew on Earth confirmed that I really am crazy. To my surprise Mavis was here. The tables in the guild's tavern being swapped out for a single one that took up most of the room. It was surrounded by the rolly, squishy office chairs, the members filling all the seats except for one. Mavis at the head of the table with Master and Mira on one side of her, Lucy on the other. The table was covered in battle plans and maps. I took a seat in between my sister and Mavis, Natsu sitting on the edge of the left side. From the view from the doors. As soon as I sat down Mirajane greeted me in her usual cheery fashion.

"Welcome to the war room, Al!" She said, smiling despite the serious tone of everyone else.

"So… We're in an actual war?" I asked, my eyes not missing Erza's army attire.

"Unfortunately, you see we've deduced the rest of the details about the Devil's Snake." Mavis said, unusually serious, her appearance not seeming as that of a child, but of a very small adult.

"You're telling me that we're going to war and no one woke me!?" I yelled, slamming my hands into the table, standing back up, completely enraged. A few members of the guild flinched. Lucy placed a hand on my shoulder and hit the pressure point at the base of my neck. This made me tense, standing bolt upright, arms straight at my sides, hands pointed outwards. My head tilted towards my left, towards Lucy. She released me from her grip and I sat down, glaring at the table ledge in front of me.

"Why the hell did I teach you that?!" I growled. She sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you. You were mumbling, and we got all the info from you."

"Oh… The leader's Jose Porla, who, after Phantom Lord disbanded and had his title revoked, rounded up a bunch of mages who had been punished for their crimes by the Magic Council and created a dark guild. Hoping to control all of Zeref's demons and rule the world." I said, remembering my dream all of a sudden.

"So, she remembers, this spells disaster." Mavis said sullenly. Master Makarov hummed in thought, his hand on his chin, for once seeming his age instead of an overgrown child. He came to a decision and took his hand off his chin.

"First, you are a wonderful tactician, and we have two people who can predict what happens, even if it is vaguely. I say we let them have the first strike." He spoke definitively, despite the fact that he's asking for permission. Mavis nodded.

"That is a wonderful idea Maky!" She said, her voice holding it's usual childlike cheer.

"Okay, so we let them attack, without getting ahold of either of the twins, then we plan our battle strategy, using the information wwe get from Cana's cards and Anastasia's dreams." She said, the guild murmured in agreement, their heads bobbing up and down. My eyes lit up in excitement.

"Does this mean I _FINALLY_ get to hunt down the guy who left this knife?" I said, eyes sparkling as I whipped out the knife from it's spot at my hip. Once again most of the guild flinched.

"What? You think I'm gonna hurt you?!" I asked, carelessly moving my hand, the one with the knife in it. The guild simply thought I looked like like a crazy, homicidal person. At least those who had seriously provoked me. Makarov simply looked at me in a 'please stop' polite sort of way.

"Of course Gramps, I still don't get why they'd think i'd hurt them with this knife though. I'm saving it for the who trashed my sis' apartment." He simply nodded as I made my speech, putting the knife back in it's sheath. Erza spoke next, looking like a general.

"It'd be too much trouble to move the tables back so that ill be our only difference in this day, proceed as normal." Erza then re-equipped into her Heart Kreuz armor. The guild tried to act normal for the first few minutes, but Erza forcing them to seemed to make them forget what normal is for them. I knew exactly what that is for me though, training. _I've been working on hand-to-hand and weapon combat a lot lately, maybe I'll work on those spells today._ I decided, heading for the 'Secret Room'. When I arrived it was a flat, stone plane, surrounded by mountains that would make great targets.

"Thanks! You're the best!" I yelled, praising the Secret Room, it glowed in response.

"Ya know, I need a better name for you than Secret Room. What would you like to be called?" The floor turned to that of dirt and a stick floated up then began to make lines in the dirt, in the end it was a question that was written, not a name.

 **I do not know, I have never had a name before.**

I thought about this for a bit, then came up with an idea.

"Well, first things first, are you a girl, or a boy?" The dirt was wiped clean and the stick moved once more.

 **I have no gender, so you can list names and I will have the gender of the name I like best.**

I nodded, then started to think of good names for my friend.

"James?" The name appeared in the dirt, Secret Room no longer bothering with the stick.

"John? Robert? Michael? William?" As I spoke the names appeared, one on top of another, in the dirt, under the category of 'Male'.

"David? Richard? Charles? Joseph? Thomas?" _**AN: These are the top 10 most common names in the U.S.A. So I'm not actually thinking up names.**_

"Sophia? Emma? Olivia? Ava? Isabella?" These names appeared across from the male ones, under the category 'Female'.

"Mia? Zoe? Lily? Emily? Madelyn?" The Secret Room seemed to sense that I was done and started putting X's to the right of the names it didn't like, leaving one name from each category to decide on. Mia or David were it's choices.

"So, now you only have two choices left. Would you like me to call you Mia? Or David?" The room seemed to think for a minute before wiping the dirt clean. Then in big, clear, bold letters it wrote a single word.

 **Mia.**

"Okay Mia! Nice ta meetcha!" Mia glowed in response, liking her new name.

"Now, this spell might cause some damage, and I'm sorry if you can feel pain." Mia wrote in the dirt once more.

 **It's okay Al. I can't feel pain, but I'm glad you're not treating me as a tool.**

"It's okay, I treat everyone and everything with a personality as a person!" I responded.

 **Okay, you can do your spell now!**

I got ready to perform the one celestial spell I know. Urano Metria.

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens…_

 _All the stars far and wide…_

 _Show me thy appearance…_

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos…_

 _I am the ruler of the stars…_

 _Aspect become complete…_

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 stars of the Heaven…_

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

I completed the spell and, despite it being my first time, it went perfectly. Except for one thing, I passed out, onto a bed the Mia provided. Mia transforming the scenery back into Lucy and mines bedroom, right as I passed out.


	46. Spells I've Learned

"Ughhh…" I sat up, an enormous headache causing me to clutch my forehead in pain.

"She's finally awake."

"How'd she get knocked out in the first place?"

"Let's ask her." I slowly opened my eyes, which were closed when I first sat up. I looked around and found myself in the guild's infirmary. Rogue, Natsu, and Gray.

"Wha happen? I was… Mia…" I stuttered, completely confused.

"You passed out so we brought you here." Rogue said.

"Who's Mia?" Asked Gray.

"Hey! I was gonna ask that!" Natsu shouted, butting heads with Gray. Both screaming insults, some were true, some were flat out terrible.

"Owww…" I winced, clutching my forehead.

"Shut up. She has a headache." Rogue said, addressing the two idiots. They simply glared before Gray apologised and Natsu pouted like a puppy.

"Thank you Rogue." I praised.

"Would you care to explain why I found you knocked out?" Lucy asked, walking into the room.

"Urano Metria…" I mumbled, looking at the sheets that covered my body. The dragonslayers exchanged a glance then Natsu burst out laughing. I could tell that Rogue was laughing in his head, Lucy simply sighed.

"Don't laugh at me!" I yelled, immediately wincing. Gray looked utterly confused.

"Al… It took me months to master that spell." She walked up to my bedside and sat down.

"I performed it perfectly, except for being knocked out. Just ask Mia!" I defended.

"Who's Mia?" Lucy asked.

"I got tired of calling the room Secret Room so I listed off ten names and it chose Mia." I informed. Lucy oohed and then called Wendy in to help with my headache.

~~~~ While Al Was Knocked Out~~~~

~~~~ Lucy's View~~~~

 _Al's in the infirmary and will be out for a while, so I might as well practice the easiest of my new spells._ I thought, walking into the Secret Room. It had transformed into a stone plane, surrounded by mountains. _Okay, this should be perfect. All I have to do is remember which spells are associated with which star or constellation._ So I began to meditate.

 **I'm in the room I first met Ochita Hoshi in, except this time I'm surrounded by the screens Al told me about. I think they're called TV's. They all turn on, information on a different spell on each of them.**

 **Andromeda: Chain Manipulation, Magic Negation.**

 **Aquila: Avian Manipulation, Raptor Physiology, Telescopic Vision.**

 **Auriga: Vehicle Intuition, Vehicle Manipulation, Vehicle Spawning.**

 **Bootes: Animal Magic, Animal Manipulation.**

 **Canis Major: Canina Manipulation, Canine Physiology.**

 **Cassiopeia: Seduction Intuition, Subordination Manipulation.**

 **Centaurus: Enhanced Dexterity, Enhanced Jump, Flash Step, Super Speed, Taur Physiology.**

 **Cetus: Leviathan Physiology, Water Manipulation.**

 **Corona Australis: Enhanced Intelligence, Enhanced Wisdom, Salvation, Soul Trapping.**

 **Corona Borealis: Aura Manipulation.**

 **Corvus: Corvidae Physiology, Sensorial Link, Shadow Camouflage, Sonic Scream.**

 **Cygnus: Flight, Waterfowl Physiology, Wind Manipulation.**

 **Dorado: Fish Manipulation, Sword Arm, Undersea Adaptation.**

 **Draco: Dragon Physiology, Illusion Awareness.**

 **Eridanus: Water Generation, Water Mimicry.**

 **Hydra: Hypnosis, Hydra Physiology, Poisonous Blood, Slippery Skin.**

 **Lepus: Enhanced Condition, Enhanced Hearing, Lagomorph Physiology.**

 **Lupus: Enhanced Bite.**

 **Lyra: Inanimate Object Physiology, Sound Manipulation.**

 **Monocerus: Evil Sense, Healing, Purification, Unicorn Physiology.**

 **Orion: Hunting Intuition.**

 **Perseus: Petrification, Enchanted Armor.**

 **Sagitta: Arrow Generation, Enchanted Archery, Magic Arrows.**

 **Ursa Major: Cold-Proof Skin, Enchanted Condition, Super Strength, Ursine Physiology.I read each spell carefully, taking in all the information. Once I was done with this I headed towards the golden door that had appeared between the first and twenty-second screens.**

 **I awoke and headed for the door out of the Secret Room, to go see my sister. _She should be up by now._**

 _ **AN: Sorry for the tediousness! This was necessary, things should be picking up soon!**_


	47. 42 mages

Lucy, Ana, Gray, Natsu, and Rogue were in the infirmary, despite none of them being hurt. They were talking about nothing in particular, Lucy and Gray occasionally teasing Rogue and Anastasia. A loud crash came from the main room of the guild, startling the group. They ran from the infirmary, leaning over the railing of the second floor their eyes met destruction. The roof of the guild had been smashed in, and on top of the debris stood 42 mages. Each mage wore a look of malice, they all had the Devil's Snake guild mark proudly sported somewhere on them.

"Hand over the Heartfilia's!" Shouted the mage in the very front of the group. Lucy jumped down from the second-floor, landing in front of the group of mages.

"I'm sorry, there are no Heartfilia's here. Only powerful mages." She stated, showing no fear at all.

"Then who're you?" He asked, hoping for her to take back her statement, leering at her all the while. Natsu hopped down from the second-floor too, landing right next to Lucy. He draped an arm over her shoulders.

"She's a Dragneel." He said, causing Lucy to blush slightly. This was the first time their marriage was announced to someone outside of Fairy Tail. Jose appeared in front of the couple, his usual hologram flickering to life.

"Honestly? Someone with as much _potential_ as you chose him?" Jose sneered.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked, noticing the insult Jose threw at him.

"I simply think that she has so much potential. Why would she waste her time with someone so… _Weak._ " Jose sneered at Natsu once more before a flash of gold caught his eye. The image of Jose turned on it's heels, and with a snap of it's fingers two mages lunged at Anastasia. Unfortunately for the black mages Anastasia has fully mastered Mirajane's Satan-Soul.

" **Satan-Soul!** " She yelled, a phlegethon of black enveloped her, and when it ebbed into the floor once more, the mages almost fainted. Hovering a foot above the ground was a blonde version of Mira's Satan-Soul.

" **Darkness Stream!** " She shouted. Ten of the mages fell with that one attack. This signaled a war, and the disappearance of Jose's image.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** "

" **Sky Dragon Roar!** "

" **Iron Dragon Club!** " Four more mages fell. Only 28 mages stood.

" **Requip! The Knight! Heaven's Wheel!** " They all fell, and then they were tied up. Harshly. By an angry Erza.

"Man… I was hopin' for a fight…" Natsu complained, knocking out the only still conscious mage with a single punch.

"Yes, but now they only have… 624 members." Erza said, tightening the ropes the bound the black mages, causing them to ince and double over.


	48. A Relocation

Makarov walked out from his office, jumping to the banister. He clapped his hands, the guild took their attention off of the tied-up mages in the center of the room.

"We are to fix the hole in the roof, and Erza will take these mages to the basement! For now the guild is not safe for Lucy and Anastasia!" This last remark was met by roars of disapproval, some actual roars, and some shouts. Makarov held up his hand and the guild was silenced.

"For now we will separate them. Lucy, you will be staying with Natsu at his house." Neither Natsu nor Lucy blushed, they were married after all.

"Al, you will be staying with Rogue." Al blushed a million different shades of red and pink.

"You're sending me to Sabertooth!" She shouted, her blush lessened, but still there.

"Yes. Do you have a problem?" Makarov asked.

"Yes! I have a problem!" Al threw her hands above her head angrily.

"You're sending me to another guild! If something happens I can't help!" She shouted. Makarov simply sighed.

"Al. Go pack your things. Gajeel and Levy will be escorting you." Makarov said, his voice firm, but still wavering slightly. Al huffed and stormed to Mia.

~~~~ Al's View ~~~~

"Hi Mia. I'm sorry but I'll be gone for a while. Master's sending me to Sabertooth." Mia glowed and a white board appeared. Words then appeared on it.

 **I'm sorry. But I'll be here. Is Lucy staying?** I shook my head sadly.

"Sorry Mia. Lucy's staying with her husband." More words appeared on the board.

 **Oh. Well I'll be waiting. Is there anything you would like me to keep safe?** I smiled at the board.

"Yes Mia, I need you to keep the guild safe. If something happens you tell Makarov to bring the guild in here." I said.

 **How will I do that?** Mia asked, being the rational one in this conversation.

"Hmmm, can you glow inside and out?" I asked, Mia thought for a minute about this.

 **I think so. I'll do that if the guild is in major trouble.**

"Thank you Mia!" I shouted, putting the last thing I need in a suitcase Mia supplied. I left theroom, but not before saying goodbye to my new friend.

"Okay I'm ready." I stood by the guild doors. Gajeel grunted and finished his screws while Levy finished her page. I stood by the doors patiently for a few minutes before the couple stood up and walked to the doors.

"Bye!" I shouted over my shoulder while walking out of the guild. The guild yelled 'good bye' back. I smiled to myself, wondering how long this re-location was going to last. Levy must have picked up on this because she set her hand on my shoulder and answered my question.

"Don't worry, it won't last long." She comforted, before she decided to tease me.

"At least you'll be with your boyfriend!" She sang, walking backwards in front of me. I blushed to a point where Gajeel snickered.

"I guess that you're still not used to this." He laughed once more at my red face.

"No I'm not." I say, my blush slowly disappearing. Slowly being the key word.

"It's okay, Al. You'll get used to it." Said Levy.

"Says the girl who didn't even date the guy she married." I replied. Levy's eyes went wide, before she came to the realisation that this wasn't something she should be surprised by. We arrived at the train station and Gajeel left to get us tickets. Trying not to show his displeasure.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

We arrived in the mountains near Sabertooth and we prepared to hike for while.  
"Hey look! A pathway!" Levy shouted and Gajeel and I walked over. Sure enough there was a paved pathway heading straight to the Sabertooth guild hall. We walked for a few minutes, talking about nothing in general. Every now and then Gajeel would say something, this was actually the most I've heard him speak. We arrived at the guild and I opened the doors without hesitation.

"I would like to speak with Sting and Rogue. Where might I find them?" I asked. Sting walked forward and escorted us to his office, where Rogue was doing his paperwork for him.

"Hello, Al." Rogue said, looking up from the paperwork.

"Hello, Rogue. I need to stay here at Sabertooth for a while. Would that be okay?" I asked, but it wasn't Rogue who answered.

"Of course! The girlfriend of my brother is welcome anytime!" Sting shouted, causing both Rogue and me to blush. Although his was just a pink tint. Rogue nodded in agreement, not really wanting to talk, per usual.

"Will your friends be staying too? I think Rogue would like to talk to Gajeel." Sting continued, being slightly more serious.

"No. Makarov simply thought I needed an escort." I said, which confused the twin dragons of Sabertooth. I looked to Levy and Gajeel to ask if I could explain, they both nodded.

"My sister and I are being targeted by a dark guild. They launched their first attack today, which was easily taken care of. Master Makarov thought it would be best to separate us so we're not so much of an easy target. Either that or Mira's gotten to him." I explained, once I was done Gajeel and Levy left to help repair the guild.

"I see… Celestial magic is valuable…" Sting said, remembering the few times Yukino had been kidnapped.

"Actually, this is much more serious than ever. My sister and I are the princesses of the celestial plane, and we have drakonic blood. Her more so than me." I said, they seemed to understand.

"Now that you know my reason for being here. Is there a guest room I could use?" I asked. Sting and Rogue exchanged a glance before turning back to me.

"Actually, Al. We think it would be safer if you stayed with us for a while." Rogue said, a small tint of pink on his cheeks. My face also became pink.

"I-I don't think that w-would be necessary…" I stuttered. Sting did not make a remark about this like he usually would.

"I think it is. The guild closes each night and no one is here, so that would be a perfect time for this dark guild to strike." He said, being the most serious I've seen him in my time in this world."Okay. I'm going to go get something to eat." I said, picking up my suitcase and heading do into the main room of the castle-like guild hall. I was immediately greeted by my friend Yukino, who still can't tell me apart from Lucy. But she knew it was me because Lucy doesn't come here very often. We promptly got to talking about books, and the spirits.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Soon enough 9:00pm came by and everyone filtered out of the guild. Sting came downstairs and sat with me at the bar, keys in hand, waiting for Rogue to finish Sting's paperwork.

"Sting, why don't you do your own paperwork?" I asked, curiosity taking control.

"Because I don't want to, and he's better at it." Sting replied, as if he's asked this question a lot.

"Oh. That does make sense, but practice makes perfect, so shouldn't you try?" I ask, but before Sting can think of an answer Rogue replies.

"It's because he has the attention span of a three year old." He says simply, walking down the stairs. To my surprise Sting doesn't argue about this, he simply shrugs and agrees.

"Well now that you've finished Sting's paperwork. We should lock up, right?" I say, clapping my hands once before I spoke.

"Yeah. We need to get you settled after all." Sting says, standing up and walking towards the big, double doors. Rogue and I followed, Sting stopped just outside the doors, we stopped a few feet outside. Sting turned and locked a magic padlock at the center of the doors, connected to the handles by a thick, silver chain. Sting and Rogue walked to the back of the guild, following the path Gajeel, Levy and I into a town. The town was almost completely stone, but the architecture was amazing. Anyone who was hiking in the mountains would see it, but from anywhere else it would be invisible, nestled in a small valley. We came to the very edge of the town, only a few houses now, and from the voices I heard, I assume they belong to Sabertooth mages. We kept walking along the street for a little bit before Sting stopped us.

"Wait for a bit, I have to give the key to Minerva." He then ran up to a two-story house with beautiful, intricate, stone arches decorating the sides. Ivy climbing up to touch windows, the Ivy flowering in a variety of colors, all of them gorgeous. Sting ran back down the steps and we continued, never taking the side roads. We came to the end of the street, and there sat a mansion-like, three-story, stone brick house. Depictions of dragons decorated the stone around the door, and ivy climbed the pillars holding up the second and third floors. The stone was white with streaks of black and silvery-gray snaking through it. Everything about this house screamed 'grand'.

"Wow…" I said, awe evident on my face. Sting simply laughed and ushered me inside. The inside wasn't decadent, or lavish, it was… Homey. Wooden furniture and a few animal skin rugs were thrown down over the polished wood floor. Pictures of Sting and Rogue covered the walls, along with a few of their friends. The most common being a grumpy Minerva and an ecstatic Yukino.

"Hey, Rogue. Can you bring your girlfriend to the guest room?" Sting asked, Rogue and I blushed once more, although they seem to be decreasing in color the more we're teased. I followed Rogue up to the top floor and into a simple room. It held a vanity, a closet, and a king sized bed. At the foot of the bed, under a mahogany chest, was a bear skin. I turned to Rogue.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." I say, then standing on tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. This left him with a full-on blush and making random sounds that seem like he's trying to say words. He walked away, still blushing and stuttering. I closed the door, a slight tint on my cheeks. Turning to go unpack.

~~~~ Sting's View ~~~~

Rogue came downstairs making incomprehensible noises, his face more red than I've ever seen it, and pointing to his right cheek. I sat him down onto the couch before sitting down next to him.

"What happened? I've never seen you like this." I stated, trying not to let my perverted thoughts get the better of me. Rogue calmed down, but his blush mostly stayed.

"Sh-she k-kissed me…" He stuttered, still pointing to his cheek.

"Seriously? You've been dating for around a year now, and you've never kissed?" He slowly shook his head, still in shock. I simply sighed. Knowing that my brother's brain is probably going a mile a minute. _This is the first time this sort of thing has happened to him. He did accidentally grope Yukino though… But that was an accident, this was deliberate… Poor, helpless Rogue…_ I turned on the television lacrima and found something Rogue liked. I then went up to the second-floor to get ready for bed.

~~~~ Third Person ~~~~

Sting went to bed, leaving Rogue with his thoughts. Eventually Rogue stopped thinking and watched his shows for a while. This only made him realise how tired he really was. Rogue retired to the room next to Sting's.


	49. I Have Boringness To Fight

A few weeks have passed since I was relocated, not much has happened. I mainly just talk with Yukino, go on dates with Rogue or watch my friends through the lacrima. I am BORED! Out of the blue on of the villagers comes crashing through the huge, double doors.

"Unidentified mages are climbing up the mountain!" Shouts the villager, who I now recognise to be the mayor. A stout, cheerful fellow. But now he wears a face of worry and fear. Sting walks up to him and triess his best to reassure him of his town's safety.

"It's okay we'll deal with them, everything is going to be fine." The mayor nods his head and turns back towards the ton, most likely going to give an announcement to the townsfolk. As soon as he leaves Sting starts shouting orders.

"Everyone to their stations! Rogue, stay with Al." Rogue nods and grabs my wrist, he sprints towards the back of the guild. He moves aside a carpet, revealing a hatch in the floorboards, Rogue moves me towards the hatch and I climb down, Rogue following soon after. Behind him he moves the carpet over the hatch and closes it once more. I look around the room, there's a single torch in the room, the rest of it is covered in shadow, making this the perfect place for Rogue to fight. I sat down against on of the walls, the dark color of my clothes helping to hide me in the shadows. I heard crashes, explosions and screams from upstairs, the urge to fight alongside those I've befriended growing stronger by the minute. Unfortunately Rogue is sitting on the base of the steps, blocking my path to the fight.

~~~~ 3rd Person View ~~~~

While Rogue and Anastasia waited in the hidden room under the guildhall the rest of Sabertooth fought the oncoming black mages. Spells and limbs were flying everywhere. Explosions shook the building. The fight went on for an hour, luckily none of the Devil's Snake mages suspected that the very person they were looking for was right under their feet. Eventually all the black mages fell, and the fight was over. Most of the guild only had a few injuries, and none of them were serious. Rogue and Anastasia left the hidden room and helped with the restoration of the guildhall, Anastasia still angry that she didn't get a chance to fight.


	50. Natsu's Brilliant Idea

A few weeks have passed since Al was relocated, and things have settled down. There are less fights, less broken furniture, and Gramps gets angry less. But, ya know, that's what makes Fairy Tail, Fairy Tail. So, in other words, it's become more boring. Out of the blue the doors break down. Mages charge the guild, each one having a hole cut out of their clothes to show the Devil's Snake guild mark. Gramps lands in front of them in giant form, how I first saw him. Natsu grabs my hand and runs from the room, me flying behind him. He runs down halls I've never seen in the guild, getting further and further from the fight, something I've never witnessed. Eventually we end up in a wooden room, torches lit with fire lining the walls, flammable objects thrown in the corners. _This is the perfect room for Natsu to fight in._ I realised. Natsu sat in front of the door, blocking the only way in, or out. Explosions, spells, crashes, and screams filled the air. I could see Natsu's urge to go help, well, to go fight.

"Natsu, you can go fight if you want to." I said, sweetness filling my voice.

"No Luce. I have to stay here and protect you." He replied, but he was still visibly itching for a fight.

"Natsu, I've gotten stronger, I can take care of myself." I said, Natsu didn't reply. He simply sighed and shook his head.

"Natsu, worst case scenario, they find me and I spend a few minutes in the Celestial Spirit World." I said, Natsu sighed once more.

"No Luce. This isn't about that. I know that you can protect yourself, but I didn't get a chance to mark you. One of the dragonslayers got to mark their mates." Natsu explained, realisation hit me. A brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Why don't we go see if we can get the full blood moon to happen once more in our lifetime." This came out as a statement, despite the fact that I was asking for permission.

"Okay. How long do you think this will take?" Natsu asked, I thought for a bit."A few days our time. Think you can burn a message into the wall?"

"Ya, I think so. What do ya want me to write, Luce?" He responded.

"We went to the Celestial Realm, be back in a few days." I said, and slowly, so the whole wall wouldn't catch on fire, Natsu burned the message into the wall. I summoned Virgo and asked her for clothes for Natsu. She came back with the clothes he wore during our trouble with the Oracion Seis.

I turned around while Natsu changed, when he told me that he was ready I took out my earrings and directed Natsu to take out my key. I held the three objects in my left hand, and with my right I sliced the air. A swirling blue, gold, green, and red vortex appearing. I held Natsu's hand we stepped through, him following me. We walked through a tunnel, which seemed to be an extension of the vortex. When we stepped out the vortex disappeared and we were in front of the castle.

"Wow…" Natsu murmured, complete and total awe taking over his expression.

"That's right, you only saw the ballroom last time, huh." I said, leading him to the massive front doors, which I easily opened. Still holding Natsu's hand I walked through the maze of a castle, paying no attention to the brightly colored doors, the beautiful statues, or the amazing views. I stopped and Natsu walked into my back causing both of us to fall, Natsu on top of my back.

"Nat… Su… Get… Off…" I said, trying to breath.

"Sorry, Luce." Natsu said, getting off me and holding out a hand to help me up. I gladly took his hand and he pulled me up, I turned to face the Rosewood door in front of us. I pulled open the door, showing a room ¾ the size of the ballroom. Bookshelves lined the walls, surrounding the windows and door.

"Natsu, this is the non-fiction library." I said, "The fiction library is bigger." I added, remembering the sheer awesomeness of that room.

"There are so many books… Where do we start?!" Natsu exclaimed, awe and fear swimming in his beautiful, onyx eyes.

"Don't worry, they're organized by the Dewey Decimal System." I said, Natsu seemed to understand.

"Oh, so that's what Levy's always talking about… I always asked who Dewey was and if I could meet him…" Natsu said, embarrassment taking over.

"We should find the full blood moon in 520, and dragonslayers would be in 890." I said, walking towards the 520th bookcase. _**AN: This library is so huge that there's an entire bookcase for each subcategory of the Dewey System!**_

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

It took us a while but we found a single book on the full blood moon. I sent Natsu to find what he can on his kind while I read about the full blood moon.

~~~~ Natsu's View ~~~~

Luce sent me to read up on my kind, so right now I'm surrounded by piles of books about mating season. This is gonna take a while.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

~~~~ 3rd Person View ~~~~

A few hours passed in the spirit world, or a few days for their friends, and the couple finished their books. Natsu walked over to his wife and explained what he found in the hundreds of books he found, his red Gale-Force Reading Glasses pushed up on top of his head, slicking back some of his gravity-defying hair.

"Luce, I found some really cool facts!" Natsu exclaimed, sitting across from Lucy.

"Celestial Dragons have two mating seasons! On happens on a full lunar eclipse, and the other is the full blood moon! Once a mate is marked their magic power is increased, and they have a link with their dragonslayer, allowing them to communicate telepathically, and their dreams are linked, along with their emotions to an extent." Natsu listed off a few facts. _**AN: Credit for these ideas go to Glen Senpai's The Princess and the Dragon!**_

"That's really helpful Natsu! I found out that the moon turns red every 100 years because the spirits hold a festival to celebrate the birth of this kingdom." Lucy said, causing Natsu to start thinking.

"What if we use the mortal excuse and have them celebrate a few decades early?" Natsu said, coming up with a surprisingly brilliant idea.

"Fantastic Natsu! Let's go talk to Dad!" Lucy exclaimed, grabbing Natsu's hand running through the castle once more.


	51. Dad's Decision

Luce dragged me through the castle, towards double doors of a dark blue color, at the very center, so there's one half of the picture on each door, is a golden crown with three points. On the top of the center point is a red point, a purple star on the left point, and a light blue star on the right point. We walked through the doors to see Mustache Man sitting on a grand throne, reading a book, he looked up from hi book and a big, goofy grin crossed his huge face. He placed the massive book down and walked towards us, shrinking as he did so.

"You use the same magic as Gramps?" I asked, he laughed a big, hearty laugh.

"If you mean Giant then no, I don't. I use Mouse, which makes me smaller." Mustache Man answered, before asking a question of his own.

"Natsu, what brings you and my daughter here?"

"We came to read up on the full blood moon, but when we found out that it's a celebration we wanted to experience it so we came to you to ask if you can make an exception this once and throw the festival a few decades early." I said, Mustache Man thought for a few moments before a sly grin crept upon his face.

"You and your Dragonslayer friends didn't mark your mates, am I right?" He said, shocking both me and Luce by how fast he figured it out. Mustache Man laughed at our shocked expressions.

"I cannot make the full blood moon happen early, but I can make it so that on the next full lunar eclipse you and your friends will experience the mating season once more. Lucky for you, that happens in a few weeks." Luce and I hugged out of excitement.

"Thanks Dad!" Lucy exclaimed.  
"Yeah! Thanks Mustache Man!" I chimed. He got his goofy grin again.  
"You're welcome, now go prepare your friends." He said, turning back to his throne and enlarging as he walked. Once again Luce took out her earrings and I took out her key and handed it to her. She opened the vortex and we stepped through.


	52. Cobra's Escape

Natsu and Lucy stepped out of the vortex and into the center of the guild where they were met by cheers of 'Welcome Back'. Lucy stepped forward and talking how Jude taught her she spoke.

"Unfortunately the Dragonslayers failed to mark their mates on the full blood moon. My father has allowed the Dragonslayers to experience mating season once more, during the full lunar eclipse happening a few weeks from now. This time, since mates have been established we will NOT be locking them up, and Fairy Tail will be hosting ALL the Dragonslayers we know of." This was met by murmurs of worry and fear.

"Aw come on… Do you guys know the side effects of a mate not being marked?" Natsu asked, this was met by most of the guild shaking their head no.

"The mate can be stolen by another dragonslayer, leaving the other to die alone." Gajeel spoke up from the back of the guild. Makarov hopped off the bar and walked over to NaLu.

"Yes, but what to do about Cobra?" Makarov asked.

"He's been in jail for years. I'm sure that with my standing I can have him excused, and possibly Jellal." Lucy said, Erza stood up and walked over.

"I agree with their proposition." She said, standing behind Makarov.

"She just wants Jellal to be free." Lucy whispered to Natsu. They both snickered at this.

"What's so funny?" Erza asked innocently.

"Absolutely nothing." Lucy fibbed, and Erza didn't question, although she did send the couple in front of her a suspicious look.

"Well then, I suppose all the dragonslayers should be brought here, and you two should head to Crocus."

"Right away Gramps." Lucy said, "And on the way we're picking up my sister."

"Wait, what about the Devil's Snake?" Master Makarov asked.

"Don't worry, the safest place for Ana and I to be is with our dragonslayers. They do get protective after all." Lucy replied.

"That's an understatement, and you know it." Natsu replied, to this Lucy simply shrugged."Well get a move on!" Makarov yelled, enlarging his hands and pushing them out the door, Happy flying behind.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

*~.o0O**#^ Past Tense ^#**O0o.~*

"C'mon Natsu, we're off the train… Walk yourself." Lucy groaned, Natsu lying on her back, feet trailing in the dirt behind them.

"Okay, Luce." Natsu said, getting off his wife's back and walking beside her, an arm slung over her shoulders. Happy flew in front of them and turned around, giggling into his paws.

"You liiiiike each other!" He trilled, but not getting the reaction he wanted.

"Well yeah, we are married." Lucy said.

"And mates!" Natsu chimed.

"And that." Lucy said, eyes landing on the staircase through the mountains.

"C'mon, there's a staircase." Lucy said, dragging her partners to the staircase.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Here we are, Sabertooth." Lucy said as the approached the guild.

"We're here Sabers!" Natsu shouted, kicking in the doors simultaneously.

"Lucy!" Was the first noise made after this, and soon after Lucy was being tackled in a hug by what seemed to be herself.

"Hey Ana, any attacks?" Lucy asked, as if this was completely normal.

"Yeah, there was one, and they sent exactly a quarter of their troops. Any on your end?" Anastasia replied.

"Yeah, but we went to the Celestial Realm and we need you to come with us, and Sting and Rogue to go to FT." Lucy stated, gently shoving Anastasia off her.

"Why?"

"Because Fairy Tail is going to be hosting another mating season." Lucy replied.

"But it hasn't been 100 years." Ana stated."Dad's letting them experience it again during the lunar eclipse a few weeks from now."

"Ohhh… Sting! Rogue! Get over here!" Anastasia hollered, the twin dragons of Sabertooth showing up a few seconds later.

"Order of the Royal Celestial Family you are going to experience mating season once more. You are to go to Fairy Tail and await our return." Anastasia said like the royal she is.

"Aye ma'am!" They shouted with a bow, causing all the present mages to laugh.

"We'll go pack right away!"

"You go do that, and I'll be leaving. Oh! Rogue could you bring my things too? Thanks!" Anastasia exclaimed, pecking Rogues check at the end, causing him to flush once again, although he wasn't in complete shock this time.

The royal twins got changed into their extravagant gowns. Anastasia put on a red ball gown with ruffles going around the neck and lining the upper layer of the dress. Red bows with black roses atop them one on the neck, chest, waist, and skirt. Puffy sleeves completing the look.

Lucy wore a blue ball gown, the top of the dress being covered in a clear cloth adorned with silver stars, this cloth made the neck and sleeves of the dress. The cloth continued down to the top of the skirt. A blue belt with silver studs cinching the cloth at the waist, forcing the cloth to follow the shape of the dress.

"Okay Anastasia, we're ready." Lucy said before leading her sister out to Natsu.

"Natsu, Ana, this is my first time using this magic. You have been warned." Lucy said, the two backed up a bit.

" **Auriga: Vehicle Spawn. Carriage!** " Lucy shouted and a horse drawn carriage climbed inside after Natsu opened the door, Natsu then climbed in and closed the door. He was immediately sick. They soon arrived at the palace to be greeted by armed guards. Natsu stepped out of the carriage and confronted the guards.

"I am Natsu Dragneel, and I request that the Celestial Princesses see the King." He said as formally as possible. The guards murmured amongst themselves before coming to a decision.

"Prove that they're the princesses." The guard on the left spoke. Natsu walked back to the carriage and opened the door.

"Your highnesses. The guards ask for confirmation as to who you are." The girls walked out of the carriage gracefully and Natsu closed the door behind them.

" **Auriga: Vehicle Spawn. Despawn!** " The carriage disappeared in a cloud of stars and light. The guards seemed to be impressed, they did let the three mages in after all. They walked through the lavishly decorated halls, Natsu leading them like an escort. They arrived at the throne room and a few guards announced their arrival, which seemed to peak Princess Hisui's interest.

"King Toma, Princess Hisui." Lucy greeted with a curtsy, Anastasia and natsu followed her lead.

"Lucy. Why might there be two of you?" Princess Hisui asked.

"Princess Hisui, I am Anastasia Heartfilia, lost twin of Lucy Dragneel." Anastasia explained.

"I see. I have long awaited the return of my friend's daughters, and their memories." Toma said."Your friendship with our father explains Princess Hisui's magical abilities." Lucy and Anastasia spoke in unison.

"Please, enough formalities Lucy, Anastasia, Natsu. We are all friends here." The king expressed.

"Of course Toma. We have come to barter the freedom of two individuals." Lucy said, peaking the King's interest.

"And who might they be?" He asked curiously.

"A friend of our's crush by the name of Jellal Fernandez." The king nodded, signaling for Anastasia to continue.

"And former member of the Oracion Seis, who goes by the code name of Cobra." The King and Hisui were shocked.

"We cannot release him without a very good reason my friends." Hisui spoke.

"Of course. You see mating season for the dragonslayers is in a few weeks, and a colleague of ours is his mate. All we wish for is for them to reunite, but this time she won't be a snake." Lucy responded.

"No, mating season happened last year. We had him under special lock down, it will not occur for another 100 years." The king stated.

"Yes, but my father-in-law is allowing us to experience it at the same time as Luce. Giving us another chance to mark our mates before we die." Natsu spoke for the first time in this room. The king sighed, recognising exactly what two of these mages have done for the kingdom.

"Very well, but we will still be needing the sum for all charges against them to be dropped."

"We understand." Lucy said, handing over 900,000 jewel. The king did not expect his crown to be placed inside one of the bags.

"Your lucky sir. Natsu doesn't usually return things he puts in his hoard." Lucy giggled, Natsu glaring at her for bringing up his hoard.

"Lucy. You don't go talkin' about other people's hoards!" Natsu exclaimed angrily, but no one was scared.

"You know, I've already had a new crown made… I'd rather not take from a dragon's hoard." Toma said, handing back the crown which Natsu took happily.

"See! Now I really am a prince! I have a crown!" He exclaimed, placing the crown atop his head.

"What might you be the prince of?" Hisui asked."My father is Igneel, King of the Fire Dragons, and I am married to one of the Princesses of the Celestial Realm!" He happily replied, draping an arm over Lucy's shoulders.

"Ah, yes. Your friends will be here in a minute. May I ask how my spirits are doing? I haven't called on them for quite some time now." Hisui spoke.

"Well, when I met them they seemed fairly happy, but I suggest you speak to them yourself, Hisui." Lucy replied, Jellal and Cobra walking in.

"Lucy! Natsu!" Jellal exclaimed, surprised to see familiar faces.

"Hi, Jellal! I'm Anastasia!." She exclaimed, going to shake his hand. When Jellal gave a questioning look she simply said.

"We'll explain later." Before turning to Cobra.

"Erik. You will be on your best behavior on the way to see Kinana, or I WILL use your own magic against you." Erik glared at hearing his own name, and flinched when he remembered how Natsu defeated him.

"Guard. May I have the keys to the handcuffs?" Anastasia asked sweetly, the guard begrudgingly obliged. She turned back to the ex-fugitives and uncuffed Jellal, who opened his mouth to protest.

"Sush. You ee possessed. I trust you." Jellal shut his mouth happily.

"What about me?" Cobra asked.

"NO. I do not trust you, we are letting you see Kinana, or as you know her, Cubelios. You should be grateful." She said sternly, sufficiently shutting him up, especially since her aura flared up with power."We will be taking our leave now. King Toma, Princess Hisui, thank you." She said before summoning one of erza's swords and walking Cobra out, Jellal at her side.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

" **Auriga: Vehicle Spawn. Carriage!** " Lucy exclaimed and, once again, a carriage appeared, they walked inside. Lucy, Natsu, and Jellal sat to the back. Facing Jellal sat Anastasia, who still had a sword pointed at Cobra, who was sitting next to her.

"Could you explain now?" Jellal asked.

"One sec." Anastasia replied before feeding both dragonslayers a vial of blue liquid, fixing their motion sickness.

"A long time ago Layla Dreyar Heartfilia conceived twin girls for the Celestial Spirit King. One held the blood of a dragon, the other a power that would of created an instant war. Jude hated these children and sealed the dragon inside of Lucy. The night after that painful operation Layla sent me to another world, to live without magic until my 12th birthday. Time goes slower there.

I was brought back by our grandfather Makarov Dreyar, and Team Seal Breaker set out to break the seals on Lucy's true magic. Right after the last seal was broken she left or the spirit world to train for a year. Which roughly brings us to now!" I explained, but Jellal had more questions.

"What is this power that would create instant war?" Cobra answered for me, hearing my thoughts.

"Doppelganger. Basically, Blondie can copy magic except holder type and Zeref's."

"Cut parlor trick. Dick." She replied, causing Erik to anger.

"What'd you call me?!"

"I called you Dick, cause you're a one-eyed snake." Everyone except Anastasia gasped.

"When did my sister become perverted?!" Lucy asked, completely in shock.

"I didn't, the boys in my classes were though. Hung out with them a lot. Asked some questions." She responded with a shrug as if it was nothing."Well, in any case we're here." She said hopping out of the carriage, Erik held hostage in front of her. When she burst through the doors the guild was very confused. Who wouldn't be by a royal looking woman, not acting like a lady and pushing a fugitive in handcuffs forward by a sword.

"Kinana! I found 'im!" She shouted and Kinana came running.

"Erik-sama!" She shouted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"C-Cubelios?" Stuttered Erik, "But, but you were a snake!" Kinana released him from her hug.

"I was, but I was originally Kinana. You met be because on my way to the tower Precht cursed me." Erik broke down, he placed his hands in the air and brought them down so he could hug Kinana with the handcuffs on.

"Oh! Erza! We brought Jellal!" Anastasia shouted and an uncuffed Jellal walked through the doors and to an Erza eating strawberry cake.


	53. And So It Begins

"Anastasia, can you release Erik-sama?" Kinana asked, Anastasia nodded and tossed Kinana the keys, which she skillfully caught.

"Thank you for releasing him!" She exclaimed.

"Your welcome. We also had all charges against him dropped, so he won't be hunted!"

"You what!" The guild exclaimed, fear and anger in their voices.

"We did, and if he's on bad behavior you send for me, Erza, Lucy, or Natsu." Anastasia commanded, the stern glare she cast at the guild while stating this caused shivers to go down the members' spines.

"Aye ma'am!" They shouted, saluting in unison.

"Good." She replied, smiling like an angel.

"May I speak to you two in private?" Anastasia asked once more, looking at Cobra and Cubelios.

"Of course!" Kinana said, standing up and pulling Cobra up soon after, they followed Anastasia to Mia. Mia had transformed into a wooden room with a desk and two wooden chairs facing the desk and an office chair. Anastasia sat in the office chair and gestured for KinaBra to sit. Which they did, although Cobra looked as if he was bored with everything.

"What do you need, Ana?" Kinana asked sweetly.

"I'd just like to go over some ground rules for the time he'll be staying here." Kinana nodded in understanding.

"Kinana, I will be placing him in your care, you will be keeping him in line. I believe that he'll actually listen to you. No pun intended. Cobra, you will not be going anywhere without one other member of Fairy Tail. Preferably Kinana. You are NOT allowed outside Magnolia's borders. Also, even of temporary, you are now a member of Fairy Tail. Where would you like your guildmark, and in what color?" Anastasia took out rubber stamp and ink pad.

"My left bicep, maroon with a black tint." He spoke, rolling up his sleeve.

"Ya know, you're more compliant than I expected you to be." Anastasia said.

"Yeah? Well how do you know how someone's gonna act without meeting them." Cobra remarked. Anastasia chuckled nervously.

"This gonna sound crazy, and creepy, but where I grew up the life of my sister is an animated show. And you're in it. Along with all the people I've met so far!" She explained.

"Well that explains an awful lot…" Cobra muttered under his breath, neither Kinana or Anastasia caught due to them talking about this and that.

~~~~ 3rd Person View ~~~~

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Okay! Remember, whatever happens you will not interfere with the dragonslayers or their mates!" Lucy reminded, tonight was the full lunar eclipse, it was currently noon.

"Aye!" The guild chorused in understanding. Lucy clutched her head in pain and fell to her knees, her screams becoming gradually more like a roar. Azure scales emerged from the skin on her arms, legs, and face. Her eyes turned a radiant blue, and the pupils became golden stars. Wings of night with golden stars sprouted from her back, constellations marked in blood red. Lucy stopped roaring and she was now in an animalistic crouch, her eyes burned with anger. She growled, wings folding on her back, talons extracting. Natsu cautiously approached.

"It's okay Luce… I'm here…" He said, squatting down in front of her. The anger in her crystal eyes disappearing, only to be replaced by lust.

"Natsu!" She roared, standing up and grabbing his hand. Lucy pulled Natsu up and ran, she ran so fast it looked as if Natsu was a streamer being pulled behind a streak of blue and gold. Lucy ran down an alley and using a piece of wood propped against a fence, launched herself into the air. She unfolded her wings and they soared over Magnolia, Natsu resting in Lucy's arms. They landed on the roof of the guild and Lucy turned to face Natsu.

"Stay." Was all she said before scaling the wall of the guild, head first. She climbed down the wall and into the guild, crawling along the ceiling Lucy made her way to the bar. Lucy jumped off the ceiling and landed in her spot at the bar.

"Flame chicken." She said, her voice like a growl, but still understandable.

"Of course! One sec." Mira replied before walking into the kitchen to set the freshly cooked chicken on fire.

"Here a go!" She chirped, handing Lucy the plate of chicken. Lucy took the plate with a nod of thanks and walked out of the guild, turning around once she got outside. Lucy looked up and with a single flap of her wings was rocketed upwards, skillfully landing on the roof. She walked towards Natsu, she set the plate down next to him and sat, as if on alert for others that might want to take Natsu away from her.

"Thanks, Luce! I love you!" Natsu exclaimed before eating more of his fire chicken.

"I love you too." Lucy said, her voice back to normal.

"Luce? Why don't you sound like a dragon-person anymore?"

"I took control over my instincts, I should have control until the eclipse actually happens. For now, eat. I'm going to explain these instincts to the guild." Lucy walked to the edge of the roof and stepped of, using her wings to control her descent. She walked into the guild and immediately started to explain.

"Listen up! I should have control over my body until the eclipse, but I'd like to make this quick!

Once the mating season starts mates must stay away from other dragons and people of the same gender as your dragonslayer! The people that are NOT mates should not worry once the mates are taken away! That is possibly THE safest place for them to be!" Lucy informed, the guild nodding in an 'okay' fashion. Lucy thought for a moment.

"Actually, I'd like to test their senses. The mates will be brought to a hidden location. Once the dragonslayers show up they will have to fight Erza and Jellal. Unfortunately, they will be going for the kill, so you guys'll have to pretend to be dead. Gray, can you help with that?" Lucy added

"Sure." Gray answered, completely bored by this situation.

"I predict that the dragonslayers will be affected by mating season at dusk. About an hour from now." Lucy continued, still speaking to the whole guild, plus Sting, Rogue, and Jellal. Lucy left to bring Natsu back down from the roof, presuming that he's been done for a while now. They came back a few seconds afterwards. Erza, Jellal, and Gray leading Lucy, Anastasia, Wendy, Levy, Yukino, Mira, and Romeo to a secret bunker deep in the woods.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Night fell and the dragons transformed. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, and Wendy looking exactly as they did for their true season. _**AN: AKA I don't wanna write it again. See Prophecy of the Stars**_ _**for description.**_

Rogue had scales of pure black and two, straight horns, surrounded by shadow that acted like fire coming from the top of his head. Talons the color of shadows cast by the moon adorned his fingers. His eyes turned pure black, no iris of pupil to be found. Wings the color of a dark alley at night sprouted from back.

Sting looked to be a replica of Rogue, but pure white in color. A white that would put the clouds and snow to shame.

Erik's tongue turned to that of the snakes he so loves, his scales a poisonous looking boysenberry. His ears elongated even more, along with his canines. Wings that look like Cubellios' sprouted from his back.

 _ **AN: Anything underlined is the dragonslayers talking telepathically, once again… All rights for these ideas go to Glen Senpai's The Princess and Dragon!**_

They're not here… -Natsu

Of course not Ash for Brains! They're hiding! -Gajeel

 _What'd you call me Metal Mouth?!_ -Natsu

Shut up! We have to find them! -Laxus

Shut up! You're makin' my ears hurt! -Erik

You wanna go?! -Gajeel/Natsu

Quit copyin' me! -Gajeel/Natsu

Of course, while these idiots were glaring at each other Sting and Rogue left. To soon be followed by Laxus, then Erik. Gajeel and Natsu just sat there, glaring at each other like the idiots they are.

We already left. Are you going to find your mates or not? -Laxus

Comin'! -Gajeel/Natsu

And so the remaining two dragonslayers went running after their colleagues, and into the woods, each looking for a different scent.

Paper and ink!

Vanilla and Strawberries!

Feathers and Flowers! _**AN: IDK, had nothin' for Yukino.**_

Vanilla and Strawberries!

Fire!

Beer and Food!

Beer!

The dragonslayers thought at once, taking off deeper into the woods. They stopped after a few minutes of tracking, at a metal hatch hidden by moss and twigs.

We can't bring them with us now. We have to find a good place to bring them. -Laxus

When _can_ we take them? -Wendy

After I show you guys how to get to a cabin Gramps and I built. -Laxus

So the dragonslayers begrudgingly set off after Laxus to a _beautiful_ cabin in the woods.

Laxus simply lead them there and told them the color of the door the room they'll be in. They left once more for the secret bunker and made it there without needing to track the scents of their mates. They arrived at the bunker and ripped open the hatch, they immediately ran after their mates, only to be stopped by three mages.

" **Requip! The Knight!** "

" **Jiu Lexing!** "

" **Ice Make: Lance!** " Is all the mates heard as they ran out the other entrance of the bunker to

hide in various places throughout the woods, deliberately running into each other and intersecting their paths.

Laxus and Gajeel were working against Erza. Sting, Rogue, and Cobra were fighting Jellal, and Gray was against the person he's always fighting, Natsu. Wendy was helping out the dragonslayers that were losing their battles. After about three minutes of Erza, and Jellal trying not to seriously maim, or in Jellal's case, kill, the dragonslayers, (Gray didn't care) they all let an attack hit them. The three of them fell down and Gray lowered their body temperatures just enough for it to be convincing. As soon as this happened the slayers were off like a shot, into the woods, following a single scent through a maze of others.


	54. The Hunt Is Over

The dragonslayers searched the forest, tracking an individual scent that occasionally mixed with others, weaving through the woods. The dragonslayers stopped, all of them at the base of a tree.

The scent stopped where'd they go?! Did they teleport?! -Natsu

They didn't disappear Natsu-san, I think they went up the tree. -Wendy

Natsu then, at least for a short while, stopped being an idiot, and climbed up the tree. When he reached the top he found someone he wasn't looking for, Anastasia.

"Oh right, I have the same scent of my sister. Well c'mon, Imma bring you to her, cause Rogue's gonna find her." Anastasia said, skillfully climbing down the tree. Natsu followed, although his mood was thoroughly dampened.

~*##*~^+ GaLe +^~*##*~

Gajeel walked through the forest, Levy's scent sticking out like a sore thumb. He arrived at the base of an old oak, and then feet kicked him in the face. Gajeel didn't even stumble, he simply tugged on the feet and Levy fell into his arms. He then threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the cabin, Levy not caring anymore, simply reading the book she had in her hands this whole time. Beauty and the Beast.

~*##*~^+ StingYu +^~*##*~

Sting wandered around, following Yukino's scent to a birch tree. He immediately climbed up the tree, but found no one. Thoroughly confused, sting climbed down the tree, on the same side… He was then smacked on the back of the head.

"Idiot. Didn't you think to check the other side of the tree?" Yukino said, Sting turned on his heels to face her. He picked her up and ran towards the cabin.

~*##*~^+ KinaBra +^~*##*~

Cobra ran through the forest, knowing that if he didn't find her soon he'd have to face a girl who can use WAY more than one magic. He did find her, lounging on a tree branch like it was a bed.

"Cubelliosss…" Cobra spoke, ending the word like a hiss. Kinana looked down and saw Cobra so she rolled of the branch and landed on her feet. Only for them to be brought together and turned purple, her arms cinching to her body. Eventually she was a very angry snake.

"What? You're easssier to carry thisss way." He said, Cubellios wrapping herself around him. Cobra walked to the cabin, laughing at the thoughts of the mates.

~*##*~^+ MirAxus +^~*##*~

Laxus walked through the forest, already knowing where his mate is. He arrived at a massive Red Maple, and under it, her skirt acting like a puddle, sat Mirajane.

"Mira." Laxus said, helping her up.

"Hello Laxus, I suppose that this spot wasn't really a hiding place." Mira said, remembering this spot from when she was younger. Laxus didn't say anything, he simply lead her to the cabin.

~*##*~^+ Rogue +^*~*##*~

Rogue walked through the forest, following the scent of Vanilla and Strawberries. The scent stopped at the base of an oak, so he climbed it, but the person at the top was not Anastasia.

"Anastasia. Where?!" Rogue asked, his dragon instincts believing that he was tricked.

"No I'm not my sister, but I know where she is." Lucy said, slightly scared by the tone Rogue was taking. She climbed down the tree like a normal person, whereas Rogue slinked down the shadow of the tree. They walked further into the forest, deeper into the woods until they ran into the very people they were looking for, literally. Well Lucy and Anastasia ran into each other.

"Hello, we were looking for you." They said in unison, then laughing about it. The dragonslayers were simply glaring at eachother, angry that their mate was with another dragonslayer. The twins held the hand of their dragonslayer and were lead towards the cabin.

~## &*^%$( At The Cabin )$%^*& ##~

The mates were in the living room, talking and playing games, waiting for the twins to show up. Their dragons were in the next room over, the door between them open, growling, chirping, and roaring at each other. Or so it looked for the mates, they were actually talking about the missing slayers, and whether or not they found their mates.

"My guess is that Flame-Brain forgot how to tell 'em apart!" Gajeel laughed, which dragons can do, surprisingly.

"But Rogue's out there." Sting countered.

"He's probably arguing with Ash-for-Brains, trying to convince him that he has the wrong girl or somethin' like that." Gajeel dismissed. At that point the door opened, catching everyone's attention. In walked Natsu, Lucy, Rogue, and Anastasia.

"What took you so long? Forgot which one's yours?" Gajeel taunted, but only the dragonslayers understood him.

"How could I forget? Luce is mine!" Natsu exclaimed, the only word that wasn't in Drakonic was 'Luce', which caused the girls in the livingroom to tease Lucy.

"Their scents are identical, we were following the wrong one." Rogue said simply, sitting down next to Sting.

"In any case, it's time to get ready for the feast." Laxus said, standing up and walking to the kitchen.


	55. The Marks

_**AN: Sorry for not updating! It's not writer's block, I know exactly how this is gonna happen. I've just been doing… other stuff… On with the story!**_

The dragonslayers went to the kitchen, each doing a specific job.

Gajeel & Laxus: Cooking.

Natsu: Controlling himself.

Cobra: Keeping an eye on the mates.

Sting & Rogue: Setting the table.

Wendy: Keeping the food warm.

The mates simply sat in the living room, chatting, playing games, and thinking _what happens now?_ An hour later their question was answered.

"Dinner time!" The dragonslayers yelled, the mates standing up and heading to the dining room as soon as this was said. The dining room as a massive, wooden room, china cupboards dotting the walls, shelves and cupboards holding the dining ware. At the center of the room was a single, long table. A white cloth draped over it, candelabras, fancy dining ware, flowers, and food adorning the table in an elegant fashion. _**AN: Sting and Rogue, master table setters, who knew?**_

The dragonslayers were sitting on one side of the table the order being, Laxus, Wendy, Natsu Gajeel, Rogue, Sting, and Erik. The mates sat across from their designated dragonslayers and the feast began. There was at least one favorite dish for each person at the table.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

The 14 people finished their feast in an hour, the sun was now setting, and the dragonslayers were deciding what to do next.

What now? -Natsu

We mark 'em. Do you not now this works Flame-Brain? -Gajeel

What'd you call me Screws-For-Brains? -Natsu

Shut it! Both of you! -LaxusWe'll take care of the dishes. 1st gens go first. -Sting

Sounds good to me! -Natsu

Are you sure you're okay with that, Sting-kun? -Wendy

Yeah, he's sure. -Rogue

Hurry up and get on with it. -Cobra

The dragonslayers finished their mental group-chat and the 1st gens got up. They walked around the table and grabbed their mates, well… Wendy lead Romeo by the hand. They ran into their rooms, NaLu the one with the red door, GaLe the gray door, RoWen the sky blue door.

~*##$^% NaLu %^$##*~

"Natsu, I really wish that you'd stop doing that…" Lucy said exasperatedly. Natsu pouted, Lucy's anger melting away.

"Sowwy Lushy…" He mumbled, Lucy's posture and attitude visibly melting.

"It's okay Natsu. I'm going to take a bath." She said, grabbing some clothes and a towel from a bag. She walked into the bathroom, and Natsu followed.

"Natsu. What do you think you're doing?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I'm going to take a bath with my mate." He said simply, Lucy sighed.

"No, Natsu. You cannot take a bath with me, go wait in the bedroom." Lucy said, pointing behind Natsu. He sulked out of the doorway and flopped, face first, onto the bed. Lucy turnedand closed the door behind her, getting ready for her bath a melody popped into her head so she hummed along with the words.

 _Oh Evil Day If I Was Sullen_

 _While Earth Herself Is Adorning_

 _This Sweet May Morning,_

 _And The Children Are Culling,_

 _On Every Side,_

 _In A Thousand Valleys Far and Wide,_

 _Fresh Flowers, While The Sun Is Warm,_

 _And The Babe Leaps Up On His Mother's Arm:_

 _I Hear, I Hear, With Joy I Hear!_

 _-But There's A Tree, Of Many, One,_

 _A Single Tree Which I Have Looked Upon,_

 _Both Of Them Speak Of Something That Is Gone:_

 _The Pansy At My Feet_

 _Doth The Same Tale Repeat._

 _Whither Is Fled The Visionary Gleam?_

 _Where Is It Now, The Glory And The Dream?_

 _Our Birth Is But A Sleep And A Forgetting:_

 _The Soul That Rises With Us, Our Life's Star,_

 _Hath Had Elsewhere Its Setting,_

 _And Cometh From Afar;_

 _Not In Entire Forgetfulness,_

 _And Not In Utter Nakedness,_

 _But Trailing Clouds Of Glory Do We Come_

 _From Stars Who Are Our Home._

 _Heaven Lies About Us In Our Infancy!Shades Of The Prison-House Begin To Close_

 _Upon The Growing Child,_

 _But They Behold The Light, And Whence It Flows,_

 _They See It In Their Joy;_

 _The Youth, Who Daily Farther From The East_

 _Must Travel, Still Is Nature's Priest._

 _ **AN: This Is Ode On Immortality, With my own, slight, variations. I OWN NOTHING!**_

By the time she finished humming Lucy's bath as over, and she was now drying herself off. Lucy put on her pajamas, basically Erza's, but blue and with keys instead of crosses. When she left the bathroom she was met with Natsu sitting on the bed, staring at the bathroom door.

"Natsu..? What are you doing?" Lucy asked, slightly creeped out.

"I was waiting, but now you're here, so we can start." Natsu said as Lucy walked towards the bed, she sat before responding.

"What happens now?" She asked, Natsu leaned in.

"This." He said before kissing her. Lucy kissed back, and after a few minutes of this, he bit her. Natsu bit her on the base of her neck, on the right side.

"OW! Natsu! That hurt!" Lucy exclaimed, clutching her shoulder.

"Luce. Look where I bit you." He said, Lucy gave him a sceptical look, but slowly released her shoulder and looked at where Natsu bit her. At the base of her neck was a picture of her key enveloped in an orange flame.

"It's gorgeous!" She exclaimed.

"I have now marked you. You are now, officially, mine." Natsu hugged her, and she huggedhim back.

~*##$^% GaLe %^$##*~

Gajeel carried Levy all the way to their bed, like a sack of potatoes. He threw her down on to the bed, not hard enough to hurt her though. He then threw himself onto the other end of the bed, causing Levy to go up into the air slightly.

"What was that for Gajeel?!" Levy shouted, smacking him on the back of her head, he got up and pulled a thick, hardcover book from a bag, the bookmark not even an ⅛ of the way through. He handed it to Levy and she crawled up to the top of the bed and sat down, back resting on the pillows, to read. Gajeel sat down next to her, pretending to read over her shoulder, but in reality he was waiting for her to be fully submerged.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Levy was reading her book of original fairy tales, ya know the dark ones. Gajeel quickly leaned down and bit her on the base of her neck on the right side."Ow! Gajeel!" Levy yelled, smacking him over his head. She looked at where Gajeel bit her, surprise and awe lit up her face. Where Gajeel bit her was a book made of iron, studs lining the spine.

"I have marked you. You are now mine." Gajeel said, kissing her.

~##$^% RoWen %^$##~

Wendy lead Romeo to their room and they sat down on their beds. They talked about their lives and the jobs they've been on. This went on for quite some time. Eventually Wendy got up the nerve to ask.

"Romeo… May I mark you?.." She asked, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Sure." Romeo said and Wendy walked over.

"This will hurt for a bit." She said, her head already over his shoulder. Romeo got ready for the pain and she bit him. Romeo winced, but that was it. Romeo looked at the right side of his neck and saw a cloud, a purple flame in the dead center of it.

~!* #^^%$&( Gen 2 )&$5^^# *!~

Cobra heard everything from upstairs and signaled to Laxus that it was time to go upstairs. They grabbed their mates and ran upstairs, Mira being held like a princess, and Kinana was simply slung over a shoulder.

~##$^% MirAxus %^$##~

Laxus put Mira when they approached the yellow door, he opened the door like a gentleman and lead her to their bed.

"Mira. Why did you choose to hide under that tree? There were plenty of better hiding places." Laxus said, sitting on the edge of the bed with Mira.

"Believe it or not, Laxus, but sometimes still I'm referred to as a demon, and not in the guilds' way. Some regular people fear me, and I don't really like it. I have proven that I am nothing to fear, yet they still do." At this point Mira was ow crying, and Laxus was awkwardly trying to comfort her.

"C'mon Mira. I love you, the guild loves you. Why should you care about some stuck up bastard's opinion?" Mira hugged Laxus and spoke, although her voice was muffled by Laxus' chest.

"Thanks Laxus." She said, then she raised her head and kissed him.

"I needed that." She finished.

"Your welcome." Laxus replied and they kissed.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Ow!" Mira exclaimed, Laxus having just bitten her. She looked at her right-side neck and there it was. Laxus' mark. It was a demon in a pretty dress, and in her hand was a ball of lightning.

"Wow…" Mira sighed in awe.

"You are now mine." Was all Laxus sad in regards to the complex mark.

~##$^% KinaBra %^$##~

Erik carried Kinana all they way to the bed, where, surprisingly, he set her down gently. Unsurprisingly, he immediately bit her.

"OW! Why'd you bite me?!" Kinana yelled, smacking Erik over his head.

"Look at where I bit you." So Kinana did, and she saw a purple snake breathing out a cloud of poison.

"I have now marked you. You are mine." He said definitively.

^!^$ & ^~^^%#% Gen 3 %#%^^~^ & ^!^

After they finished their game of Monopoly the third generation dragonslayers headed for their rooms. Rogue and Sting simply leading their mates.

~##$^% Rogue x Anastasia %^$##~

 _ **AN: I still need a ship name!**_

Anastasia sat down on the foot of the bed and Rogue followed in suite. They sat their in silence until Ana couldn't take it anymore.

"You can mark me now, if you like." She said bravely, Rogue gave her a sceptical look.

"Are you sure? It's going to hurt." He said, she simply nodded, so he bit her.

"Ow." She winced, looking at where Rogue bit her. On her neck was a dragon-shaped key, in it's mouth a black star. The skin surrounding the mark was tinted black, as if the key was inshadows.

"Cool… I wonder if that's what my key looks like." She said, wonder and awe filling every word.

"Well, your sisters' has a red star, so yours might have a black star." Rogue said.

~##$^% StingYu %^$##~

Yukino and Sting sat on their bed, backs on the pillows, talking about what the other ships' marks might look like.

"What about our mark?" Sting asked.

"Let's find out." Yukino replied.

"Okay, but this is gonna hurt." Sting said, trapping Yukino before biting her neck.

"Ow!" She yelled, looking at where Sting bit her, all the pain disappeared from her expression, awe swimming in her eyes shock covering her face. On the right side of her neck was a key, the skin around it a pure white, making the key's color slightly paler.

"Wow…" She murmured, and it started to grow darker.

~##$^% NaLu %^$##~

It started to grow dark, and Lucy felt the effects of the lunar eclipse, the hunger in her eyes returning. She bit Natsu right then and there.

"Ow!" He yelped, and Lucy withdrew, the hunger in her eyes never leaving. On Natsu's neck was a flame, a golden crown encircling it's middle. Before natsu could respond Lucy kissed him, and he kissed back.


	56. Blackmail On Laxus

I woke up the next morning, only to find myself half naked. _Did, did I do_ _that_ _with Natsu?! Well, that's fully plausible… We were both under the influence of Dragon Mating Season after all._ I thought. I tried to sit up, but something warm and heavy across my torso kept me down.

"Ugh… 5 more minutes…" Natsu grumbled, curling into my side and pushing me back down.

"C'mon, Natsu. I have to get dressed." I said, and, reluctantly, he let me up. I dug through the bag of clothes that we had in our room until I found my usual outfit. I went into the bathroom and drew myself a bath. While the tub filled with water I admired the mark on my neck, noticing that it was more intricate than I originally thought. The key I now realized, was mine, the tail of the dragon pointing upwards. As the room filled with steam I sat myself in the tub, turning the water off.

~~~~ Levy's View ~~~~

I woke up, and found myself being cuddled by Gajeel, his arms wrapped around my torso, and him curled around me. I tried to escape, but my struggling was futile, so I turned around in his arms, and proceeded to poke him. _Why are his cheeks so squishy?! I would've guessed they'd be hard from all that iron._ I thought, Gajeel never stirring as I poked him.

"Boop!" I said as I poked his nose, which he scrunched up. So I did it again, but I poked harder and kept my finger on the end of his nose. His eyes opened, and I brought my finger away from his nose.

"Why were ya pokin' me shrimp?" He asked grumpily.

"I had to wake you up somehow." I replied as Gajeel relinquished his hold on me.

"Well I'm up now, und we should get dressed." He replied and we got out of bed. I looked at him, and he was ADORABLE! _Soo kawaii!_ I thought, and I'm pretty sure he thought the same thing. I grabbed my usual dress from the bag of clothes in our room and went to the bathroom to change.

~~~~ Mira's View ~~~~

I woke up to find myself half naked, and Laxus nowhere to be seen. I got up and put on my dress, so I could go look for Laxus. But before I could leave Laxus walked out of the bathroom.

"Where are you going, Mira?" He asked, drying his hair.

"I was going to look for you, but seeing as you're here… I think I'll make breakfast." I said, leaving the room.

 _ **AN: I'm not gonna do ALL the ships cuz that would be tedious.**_

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Eventually everyone walked down from their rooms. And what they saw when they did was hilarious. Laxus was in front of the stove, flipping pancakes, scowling, and wearing a pink apron with a ruffles lining the edges, a big bow behind his back.

"I'll be right back!" Anastasia shouted before running back upstairs and into hers and Rogue's room. A few seconds later she came back down, carrying a camera lacrima. It glew repeatedly, Ana acting like the paparazzi. Eventually the whole of the people who came downstairs couldn't take it anymore. They burst out laughing, clutching their sides, some of them rolling on the floor. Laxus glared at them, expertly flipping the pancakes without looking, which caused the group to laugh harder. Anastasia was the first to stop, which was HIGHLY uncharacteristic.

"I have blackmail on Laxus!" She exclaimed before going back to laughing. Laxus stood there, stunned, and a pancake fell on his head. Anastasia took more pictures.

"More.. Blackmail… Laxus…" She laughed.


	57. I Feel Trapped

"Breakfast is ready!" Mira sang, walking out of the kitchen, bowls of fruit in her hands, Laxus walked out behind her no longer wearing the frilly apron, much to Anastasia's dismay. They placed the food on the table and sat down. Immediately all the dragonslayers, Lucy and Wendy excluded, began to eat like wild animals, leaving barely enough food for anyone else. They all got simultaneously slapped and shouted at.

"Slow down and leave enough for the rest of us!" This was met by grunts and 'sorry's. They were all well-behaved from then on. At least for breakfast.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Thanks!" Everyone exclaimed at the end of breakfast, Mira and Laxus excluded of course.

"It was nothing! I do this all day!" Mira responded humbly. Laxus on the other hand…

"No, Mira. It was something. My cousin now has blackmail on me." Laxus grumbled angrily. Anastasia simply giggled.

"Ana, is this true?" Mira asked sweetly, although to everyone except Anastasia it sounded like a threat.

"Yes Mira!" Ana shouted happily. Mira simply nodded before getting up.

"Ana. Can I talk with you?" Mira asked, trying to lace her voice with threat, and succeeding. Ana did not notice this, so she stood up and followed Mira. Once they were out of earshot Rogue spoke.

"Cobra. Can you tell us what they're saying?" He asked, Cobra rolled his eyes but nodded anyways.

"What do ya need, Mira?" Anastasia asked cheerily.

"Ana. Can you do me a favor?" Mira responded slyly.

"Sure! What do ya need?" Anastasia replied.

"Can I see those pictures?" Mira questioned.

"Sure!" Ana said, handing over the lacrima. Mira flicked through them, pressing the same button on all of them.

"We never speak of this." Mira said, handing the lacrima back to Anastasia. They then went back to the table and began to clear the table. Laxus looked relieved, Cobra had a sly smirk on his face. He did not tell the whole story.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"So… We're done with the mating season. When can we go back?" Anastasia asked. The dragonslayers exchanged a glance.

"We'll be staying here for a bit." Rogue replied for the group.

"Why?" Anastasia questioned. Rogue gulped, and Anastasia turned around in front of him, her face now inches from his.

"Why is there fear in your eyes?" She said, asking another question. The rest of the group didn't see the fear, only his usual, gloomy face.

"Why won't you guys tell me why?!" Anastasia exclaimed standing up and throwing her arms in the air with exasperation.

"Al. Calm down, it's a surprise." Lucy spoke calmly, and Ana sat down quietly, pouting.

Can you teach me that? -Rogue

Sorry, it's a sister thing. -Lucy

Oh… -Rogue

What are we going to tell her? She's going to keep asking until she annoys it out of us. -Natsu

Ash-for-Brains has a point. -Gajeel

I'm going to ignore that. -NatsuWhy can't we tell her the truth? -Wendy

Because she'll leave and put herself in danger. -Lucy

Why not send Rogue with her? -Sting

That would put them both in danger. -Lucy

Why aren't we fighting too? -Rogue

They want celestial mages. If any of us leave, they can track us, leading them to three of the four celestial mages to still live. -Lucy

Who's the fourth? -Laxus

Princess Hisui. -Lucy

As the dragonslayers had their mental conversation, set up by Lucy, Ana looked around at them, completely confused. The other mates simply continued their game without the twins. The conversation went on for a few minutes, and Anastasia left to get a book, but Rogue didn't notice.

Besides, _he's_ here, and wants to make a princess out of her. We _cannot_ afford to lose-. -Lucy

Where'd she go?! -Rogue

Rogue stood up and frantically looked around, only for a glum looking Anastasia to come back downstairs. Rogue ran up to her and grabbed her protectively.

"Don't do that. You scared me." He said firmly.

"Sorry, I left to get a book, but I couldn't find any." She apologised, her face and voice downcast. Levy hopped up.

"Did I hear someone say book?!" She exclaimed, "'Cause I have an excellent one that I finished last night!" Anastasia ran forward and grabbed Levy.

"Really! Can I read it?!" Levy nodded hurriedly and ran upstairs, dragging Anastasia behind her. A few minutes later Levy skipped down the stairs and joined back in on the game, Anastasia followed, expertly walking down the stairs despite having her nose in a book. A golden, sparkly book. The group turned to look at her, shock written on their faces.

"Even Shrimp can't do that!" Gajeel said, Levy simply gawked. Anastasia looked up from her book.

"What?" She asked.

"You just did something pertaining books that even Levy-chan can't do." Lucy said, and Anastasia cocked her head to one side.

"Really? I thought she could do anything and everything when it came to books." She replied."Yeah, but I can't walk down stairs while reading!" Levy exclaimed.

"Did I?" Anastasia asked and turned around before answering her own question.

"I guess I did." She said before sitting down like nothing happened and going back to her book. The gazes cast upon her as she read causing her to smile, although she tried not to. Meanwhile, Lucy set up a telepathic link connecting everyone except Anastasia and told them all what was happening.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Anastasia didn't finish her book until after dinner, so when she looked up there was a plate of food in front of her.

"Thanks!" She said before digging into her steak and caesar salad, chewing on the bone afterwards. Once she finished she got rid of her scraps and washed her plate. She walked into the dining room and found everyone sitting around the table, playing a game of cards.

"Hello." She said, sitting down next to Rogue, who was currently losing, badly.

"Lady Luck is not on your side today, is she?" She said, referring to the game of poker Rogue was losing.

"Nope." He responded simply, Anastasia taking his cards and carefully selecting which ones to get rid of. She was soon winning.

"Al. You said you were twelve on Earth. How are you so good at poker?" Lucy asked, she and Natsu now right behind her in rank.

 _ **AN: IDK.**_

"I practiced, a lot." She responded plainly, winning another round."She HAS to be cheating!" Gajeel growled.

"She's not. I've been keeping an eye on her hand." Cobra said. He was calling out anyone who cheated.

"Let me rephrase my question." Lucy began, "You were twelve on Earth, how did you learn how to play poker?" She restated.

"In the middle of a boring english class, where the students were learning things the me and the boy across from me already knew, he asked me if I could play poker. He drew a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle, I shook my head 'no', so he taught me in the middle of class. My third round playing and I got a royal flush. Later I bought myself some cards and played against myself, then my cousin taught me how to bet." Anastasia said.

"Lady Luck is usually on my side." She finished, winning yet another round. At the end of the game, she won, and was 100,00 jewels, 3 IOU's, and Sting's earring richer.

"Thanks for playing!" She waved as most of the group went upstairs, no longer wanting to lose. An idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Why don't we go for a walk? The woods are really pretty at sunset!" She suggested, and everyone froze.

"How about we go to bed?" Rogue suggested, but Anastasia shook her head.

"It's barely even dark!" She opposed, and Rogue faltered, not having anymore excuses.

"No. You're staying here." Lucy filled in, and Rogue cast her a grateful look.

"Why?" Anastasia complained.

"Because I said so." Lucy said.

"You're not my mom. Layla is, and I don't have to listen to you." Anastasia countered defiantly.

"Ana. It's here or in the Celestial Realm." Lucy said, her voice softened by exhaustion.

"Hmph." Anastasia grunted as she crossed her arms, a cross look on her face.

"Good girl." Laxus said, patting her on the head. Which got him his hand bit.

"OW!" He screamed, shaking his hand.

"Laxus… Can I go outside so I don't break your stuff?" She asked, and Laxus shook his head sadly.

"Laxus. Let me outside or I send the pictures I took to every major magazine and newspaper in Fiore." She threatened, barely able to contain her anger. Laxus gulped and started up the telepathic link.

Do I have to? -Laxus.

YES! -Everyone.

I'll go get rid of her lacrimas. -Rogue.

Thanks. -Laxus

SO Rogue became a shadow and destroyed all her lacrimas, except for her camera lacrima. When he came back downstairs Anastasia was trying to be intimidating, so she could be outside. But she soon gave up.

"Why am I trapped here?!" She shouted, falling to her knees. No one answered, they simply went upstairs, into their rooms, to talk. Rogue was scared and followed them. The anger inside Anastasia soon soiled over and she re-quipped one of Erza's training swords.

"1,2,3,4,5! 1,2,3,4,5! 1,2,3,4,5!" She shouted swinging the sword and breaking an item in her way. The rooms were soundproof, so no one heard everything break.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

Everyone except Anastasia walked downstairs the next morning to find the house a mess. Laxus, Rogue, and Lucy carefully walked through the house to find what made the mess. In the center of the living room, surrounded by broken furniture and lacrimas, was a passed out Anastasia.

"She fought herself to sleep, poor thing." Luc said, now holding her sleeping sister.

"Poor thing?! She broke all my stuff!" Laxus screamed.

"She did warn you." Rogue countered, remembering what she said last night. Laxus simply glared at the floor before turning back to the door. The four of them made their way back to the stairs, where they were met by worried questions.

"What happened?!" Wendy and Mira exclaimed, referring to the cuts on Anastasia's body.

"Were we broken into?" Levy asked, clutching Gajeel's arm. Lucy kept walking and the group parted so she could make her way up the stairs. After Lucy set Anastasia on her bed they were joined by the other 12 in their group. Who were much calmer.

"Were we broken into?" Levy asked.

"No. She did this herself." Lucy replied calmly.

"Then how did she get those cuts?" Mira asked as Wendy went to work healing Anastasia.

"We found her passed out, on a pile of broken lacrima." Lucy said, still calm.

"Why and how did she do this?" Sting asked.

"Because she was angry, and she can use re-quipp, along with a multitude of other magic." Lucy replied, just as calmly as she answered the other two questions.

"Why was Anastasia angry?" Kinana asked.

"She felt like she was trapped, and that we were keeping her in the dark. So she did what she always does when she's annoyed or angry. She sword fought, and she was trapped in here so she managed to break all of Laxus' things."


	58. Chinese Zodiac: Part 1

I woke up in my room, my body hurting like hell. I turned my head and there was Laxus, sitting, and waiting, just staring off into space.

"Sorry… About… Your stuff…" I choked out, hoping the sincerity wasn't muffled by my scratchy voice.

"It's okay, you did warn me." Laxus said, and I was shocked. My eyes were probably as big as dinner plates.

"You're… Not mad?" I asked, still completely and utterly shocked.

"I was, but you did warn me. I'm going to get you some water." He said, standing up.

"I… Can… Do that…" I said, trying to get up. Laxus just raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to admit defeat. I tried to stand up for a couple more minutes, before succeeding. But when I tried to take a single step, I almost face planted. Laxus caught me last second.

"See? You can't. Now lie back down and let someone take care of ya for once." He said, noting how I never want other people to do things for me. I huffed.

"Fine…" I murmured as Laxus put me back in the bed. After tucking me in like I was two he left.

~~~~ Laxus' View ~~~~

 _ **AN: This is rare.**_

I made my way downstairs to get my cousin a drink, and the clean up team was on break. I was immediately bombarded with questions. I just ignored them and shoved through the crowd, finding a plastic cup in the un-opened cupboards. _Guess she didn't try to break everything._ I thought as I filled it with water. I made my way back upstairs, no one following because I hadn't okayed them. I handed Anastasia the cup, which she gratefully took, and greedily drank.

"I'm going to tell everyone that you're fine. Stay here." I ordered, pointing to the bed, before I left. I walked back downstairs and no one asked me any questions, Cobra probably told themeverything.

"She's fine. Just hurts, and she's really sorry about all this." I said gesturing to the room, this was met by Gajeel growling 'she better be', to which most of the group agreed.

"Honestly the first words out of her mouth was an apology. She will now be tak-" My sentence was cut short by a loud thump from upstairs. I groaned and rolled my eyes while heading upstairs, she was getting on my nerves. I opened the door and she was on the floor, face first.

"Oh, hey Laxus. I made it further this time!" I heard her muffled voice say.

"Yes, you managed to take a single step, while disobeying my order." She gulped, as if she just remembered it.

"Sorry. I forgot…" She said, I tried not to laugh at how much she says sorry.

"Sorry's not gonna cut it. You disobeyed my direct order, and as your cousin I'm duct taping you to the bed." She gulped once more, but then she sighed, knowing that she had no say in this. Unfortunately it was a bluff. I'd have the emo-guy, the little girl, _and_ the cheerleader after my hide if I did that. I put her back in the bed and sighed."I can't actually duct tape you to the bed," she sighed. "But I can electrocute you. You get out of this bed, and you stay in it longer. Understood?" She gulped and nodded furiously. I left with a glare. I sighed as I walked downstairs, which caught everyone's attention.

"She tried to walk, again, after I ordered her to stay in the bed. She did manage to take a single step before falling though." I said the final part with a hint of amusement in my voice.

"And because she disobeyed my order, as punishment none of you will be seeing her for another few hours. She'll hate it, especially since she's too stubborn to ask for help." I said before heading back up stairs.

"Remind me why he's in charge?"

"Because he'll treat her fairly, he's indifferent when it comes to her." Where the last things I heard before I had to talk with the brat known as my cousin.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

I walked back downstairs, bored enough to actually work. I was actually cleaning the minute I stepped foot downstairs, I didn't even quip at anyone when they stared. Cheerleader came up next to me, a worried look on her face.

"You okay? You guys are practically polar opposites when it comes to communication." She said, her voice just as worried as her face. I was tired, _really tired_.

"Is okay cus', the cheerleader can go see the devil now." I said before passing out. I was awake long enough to see everyone's shocked faces.

~~~~ 3rd Person ~~~~

"Cus'?!" Everyone from out of the guild yelled, completely shocked at what Laxus just said.

"Well, yeah. That's the first time he's actually acknowledged it though…" Lucy said, nervously scratching the back of her head.

"In anycase I'll be going to see my sister now, tell Laxus what happened when he wakes up." She said, bringing Mira to Laxus so she can tuck him in. Lucy then walked upstairs, hoping that her sister isn't harmed more than usual.

~~~~ Ana's View ~~~~

I was laying in bed, completely bored, when my sister showed up.

"Lucy! Yay! Someone who isn't boring!" I shouted, she just giggled and sat down.

"Laxus is boring?! Who knew?" She asked sarcastically, we both laughed at this.

"Sis, I need to talk to you about something." I said, the air in the room suddenly serious.

"What is it?" She asked, obviously worried.

"I want to make Celestial my primary magic." I said, she didn't seem to shocked.

"Doppelganger takes up too much magic?" She asked, I added another reason.

"It'll also make us more identical, a handy use in a fight." I said.

"Good point." She praised, "But how do we split the keys? Surely they'll know which keys are yours and which keys are mine." She countered, I thought for a moment.

"Go tell the others that we're leaving for a bit. We're seeing family." I said, she nodded and ran downstairs. I copied Cobra's magic.

 _Ana and I'll be in the celestial realm for a bit, not nearly as long as the time I took to train though._

 _What?! She can't even walk!_

 _We're half spirit, half dragon, she'll heal faster there._

' _Kay, but don't stay for a whole night._

 _Yeah, we wouldn't be able to handle two depressed dragonslayers, we could barely handle one!_

 _Okay, we'll be back in a few days. Bye!_

Lucy came in a few seconds later.

"I'll be opening the portal downstairs, get on my back." She said trying to help me out of bed.

"No. I'll walk." I said, getting myself out of bed. One… Tw-. I fell, and then I was lifted up, onto my sister's back. She walked downstairs and I glared at everyone, even Rogue.

"We'll be leaving. NOTHING is to happen to our keys, if they're damaged… I don't know." She said before opening the portal. We stepped into it and she walked through the vortex of green, blue, and gold. When we stepped out we were in front of a castle. A massive castle decorated with vines of blooming flowers, and banners representing the kingdom."I know that it's amazing, but we need to get going." Lucy said, putting me down on my feet. She started walking. And I followed. _One… Two… Nevermind the counting, let's go!_ I was soon next to her, having her lead me around the castle until we came to a set of double doors with a crown at the center. She opened the door and there sat Mustache Man, on his giant throne, talking to Mom, who looked positively tiny. We stepped forward and their attention was immediately on us. Before I knew what was happening I was dying by having my bones crushed. Lucy said something, then they released me and were apologizing.

"Hello. It's nice to see you again, and for the first time in person." I said, looking at Mom, then Mustache Man.

"It's unlike you two to leave your friends without a reason, what do you need?" Mustache Man asked, not sounding like a king, surprisingly. Lucy and I shared a glance.

"We were wondering if we could share a contract with the same spirit." I said, and Mom seemed shocked, Mustache Man just thought.

"Hmmm… I suppose it's possible, but you'd both need to know how to summon without a key. And if you were to summon the same spirit at the same time… It would be bad." He said, only to get scolded by Mom. I gave a great big smile and spoke once more.

"Thanks Mustache Man!" Mom stopped scolding and they turned to me, parental smiles on their faces.

"Please, call me Dad." I thought.

"Sure. Daddy it is." I said before turning to Mom, Dad looked shocked.

"Mom, don't scold him, were doing this for our own protection. The more identical we are, the more confused our enemy gets. The outside world is not aware of my existence. Well… Jose Porla is, but that's only because he stormed the guild. It is in your best interest." She sighed and apologized to Dad, before turning back to me.

"Before you go, I think it's best if you both carry a sat of Zodiacs." She then handed me some keys made of Jade, an animal as their symbol instead of a constellation.

"The Chinese Zodiac?" I asked, turning the keys over in my hand."Yes. They live on the outskirts of our realm, not really wanting to be known, despite being on par with the Golden Zodiac."

"Thanks!" I said, smiling at them once more before Lucy opened another portal. We stepped through, and the closer we got to the other side, the less my keys felt empty. We came out in the living room, which was now fairly empty.

"Sorry…" I said, yet again.

"Honestly, you sound like Aries. We should've let you outside, so it's not your fault."

"But if I had more of a grip on my temper you guys wouldn't of spent all day cleaning up what I did…" I said, my voice quiet and sorrowful.

"We don't blame you. Now quit apologizing, it's annoying."

"Sor-" I clamped my hands over my mouth before I could finish, Laxus simply sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Why'd you guys go to the Celestial Realm?" Natsu asked.

"To see if we could both have a contract with the same spirit."

"And I got new keys!" I added cheerily.

"So… You're both going to be able to summon the same spirit?" Yukino asked.

"Yes, Yukino. And since we're not going to be needing the keys once we master this… When we can both summon without a key, you'll look after them." Lucy said.

"No. They're your keys, they should stay with you." She countered.

"But we will not need them, and they'd get in the way if they're stolen." I said, taking out my golden keys. Yukino had given me her Zodiacs.

"Yes, but it'd make a good helpless act. They take them, you pretend to be helpless, and then attack." She said, and Lucy and I exchanged a glance.

"Okay, we'll keep the keys. But you'll be helping us train." We said in unison.

"But Celestial isn't my primary anymore!" She said.

"We know, but we'd like to figure out what your primary is." We said slyly, still in unison.

 _ **AN: I'd like to figure out what her primary is too.**_

"Fine. Now show us the new keys!"

"Okay. Mom gave me the Chinese Zodiac." I said, showing the twelve jade keys to the people in the room.

"Oh! Summon the dragon!" The first and third gens yelled, excluding Rogue.

"I'm going to summon the snake." I dismissed their idea, wanting to do that one last.

"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate! I beckon thee! Open gate of the Dragon!" I yelled, turning the key as if opening a lock. Out stepped, well, slithered a red-skinned person with the lower body of a snake. She was wearing a red Cheongsam. _**AN: Please tell me if that's wrong, if so. The internet lied once more.**_ She had her hair up in two buns on the sides of the top of her head. She had a red stripe on each side of her face. Her ears were pointed and each had a single golden stud. Her red eyes were glaring.

"I am Nuwa, I do not wish to be summoned." I kneeled and pulled down on Lucy, a signal for her to do the same.

"We are the princesses of your realm, and humbly wish to make a contract with you." We spoke, Nuwa kept a straight face but the surprise was evident in her eyes.

"I now know how you acquired my key. And it is my duty as a spirit to create a contract with the person who summoned me, but you both wish to have a contract. How will this work?" She asked.

"I hold your key, but she will summon you without it. It is important to our safety, and your key's that you have a contract with both of us." I said.

"Understandable, you both have dragon blood. Now rise so we can get this over with."

"Thank you." I said as we rose.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"She's available everyday all day, but would prefer not to be summoned." I said, trying to memorize this.

"Who next?" I asked, and everyone answered differently. So I summoned the sign I was under on Earth. I did the chant and a portal opened once more.

"I am the year of the Rooster, Fenghuang, your majesties." He said with a bow. He had white hair with one piece of red in place of the comb. He had big, black tail feathers and the feet of a chicken, but other than that and the feathers covering everything except his face, feet, and hands, he was human.

"No need for the formalities. Would you like to make a contract with us?" We said.

"Yes, please! I have the same schedule as Nuwa, but I would like to be summoned."

"Thank you. We will summon you soon. You may go home now." We said, and he disappeared.

"Now the Tiger." I said, getting their key.

"When're you gonna do the dragon?!" Natsu said, very obviously bored.

"I'm summoning that one last. As a grand finale." I said before proceeding to do the chant. Before us appeared a tiger, standing on it's hind legs, with blue hair. He was wearing a green brocade robe. _**AN: I'm trying, okay!?**_

"I am the White Tiger that rules the west. It would be an honor to have a contract with two princesses." He said, taking a bow.

"There is no reason for you to be bowing to us. You are the ruler of the West, and I'm assuming that you're free all the time, and would like to be summoned?" We said, our unison making it seem as if every line we say is rehearsed over and over.

"Yes. How did you know?" He asked, now standing.

"So far all the spirits we summon have the same schedule, and only Nuwa didn't want to be summoned." We answered.

"I see. I'm sorry about her, she's sinister and indifferent about most things."

"We understand. You may go home now." We said and he disappeared.

"Who next, Al?" Lucy asked.

"Hmmm… How about the dog? I know you're fond of them."

"And I'm fond of dragons!" Natsu shouted angrily, I turned to face him."I told you. Grand finale! Now wait your turn!" I barked at him, and he hid behind the torn couch. I said the chant once again, which I was getting really bored of, but I have to or it won't work. I think. In a flash of light and mist appeared a humanoid dog. All of them was covered in fur the color of skin, and a mop of green hair was atop their head.

"I am Panhu, the dog. I would love to be contracted to you two, andI promise to be loyal." He spoke, doing a small bow.

"There was never any doubt about whether you would be loyal, and I assume your schedule is the same as the others?" Lucy and I said, Panhu nodded vigorously before disappearing.

"Lucy. Do I have to say the chant every time?" I asked, trying to hide the whine in my voice.

"It is polite, and therefore suggested." She said, so I begrudgingly said the chant once again. Yada, yada, yada, here's what the goat looks like. The goat is female. She has long, blue hair, and her horns wrap around her ears. She wears a green Cheongsam, and her fur sticks out the top.

"I am Xiezhi, the goat. My schedule is the same as everyone else's, and I would love to have a contract with you two."

"Thank you Xiezhi for your work in the name of justice." I said, she blushed while everyone else looked confused.

"I am honored that you have heard of me. My work is only to help others though, I wish not for the attention." She said humbly, bowing.

"Come now Xiezhi, on Earth, where I grew up, you are a legend that is honored." I said, signaling for her to rise, which she did.

"We now have our contract, so I shall take my leave. Call upon me soon!" She said before disappearing, I was left to explain.

"So far all of the Zodiacs have been named after animals from Chinese mythology. Xiezhi gores criminals, or eats them." I said, and everyone understood, and some where in awe of how such a beautiful spirit could do such things. I started the chant once more, but everything went black, and I felt myself falling.


	59. They've Found Us

"It's okay, Rogue. She just used too much magic." Lucy said, trying to calm Rogue, who was crouched protectively over the sleeping, blonde mage, baring his teeth at anyone who got close.

"Rogue. She's fine, but we have to get her to bed." Wendy reasoned, trying to get close enough to heal Anastasia. But Rogue snapped at her and she ran away, scared, to hide behind Lucy.

"Rogue. You almost bit a child. A CHILD!" Lucy scolded, but Rogue just glared. Lucy sighed in defeat.

"I was hoping not to do this, but. **Cassiopeia: Subordination Manipulation!** Lucy was surrounded by a glowing light for a few seconds, this light seemed to put Rogue in a trance-like state.

" **Back away.** " She said, and Rogue did so, and Lucy swooped in and brought Anastasia to her room. Lucy came back down in a few moments and spoke a few more commands.

" **Rogue, bring me chains.** " Rogue went into the basement and brought back shackles. Laxus looked nervous, probably anticipating the questions that would come from this.

" **Subordination Manipulation: Release!** " Rogue fell down and his eyes became angry, Lucy prepared another spell.

" **Andromeda: Chain Manipulation!** " Lucy yelled and the shackles that Rogue brought up entrapped him. Rogue lashed out growling and snapping at everyone. Lucy glared and the chains tightened around his wrists. He yelped and gave up, his gaze softened and he has no longer growling.

"Sorry. Dragon instincts took over. Sorry Wendy." Rogue said, and Wendy came out from behind Lucy.

"It's okay, I understand." She said before running off to treat Anastasia.

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Umm… Anastasia just needs some rest, but I know her magic power level. This isn't natural, Rogue had every right to be protective. They've found us." Wendy said, trying not to make Rogue go dragon-mode again. This failed and he ran upstairs, locking himself and Anastasia in their room, Wendy hid behind Lucy once more.

I say I use may magic once more and lock Rogue and Anastasia downstairs, Natsu and me also hidden down there. The rest of you will be our first defense. -Lucy

Can I stay down there too? I'm not terribly good in a fight. -Wendy

Of course. Romeo, would you like to, too? -Lucy

Sure. -Romeo

The dragonslayers will want to protect, so the mates will be second defense. -Mira

Okay so, Sting, Cobra, Laxus, and Gajeel will be the first defense, positioned outside the house.

Yukino, Kinana, Mira, and Levy will be the second defense, positioned inside. Next will be Rogue and Natsu, Wendy and Romeo backing them up. If the need arises I can take care of Ana and myself. -Lucy

Sounds like a plan. -Sting

Alright, Bunny-Girl. -Gajeel

Good thinking, Lu-chan! -Levy

I'm going to use Cassiopeia once more. Everyone get to their positions! -Lucy

So Lucy ran upstairs before running back down, Anastasia in her arms, and Rogue trailing behind. They went into the basement and Natsu joined them, they locked the door behind them and walked down the stairs, Natsu's hand being the only light. They found themselves in a dark room, chains hung from the wall and candles were two to a wall. Lucy sat Anastasia against a wall, she backed away from the wall, Wendy behind her, and Natsu next to her. She prepared to release him.

" **Subordination Manipulation: Release!** " She yelled and Rogue crouched protectively over Anastasia once more.

!~^+#%& =$*( Meanwhile )*$= &%#+^~!

Everyone stood at the ready magic at hand. Gajeel to the north, Sting to the south, Laxus at the east, and Cobra facing the west. The girls were spread out throughout the house, Levy and Kinana upstairs in the hallway. Yukino was in the kitchen, and Mira was in the livingroom, protecting the door to the basement. The first wave of enemies came, but they weren't part of the Devil's Snake. It was a collaboration between guilds in the former Balam Alliance, Naked Mummy, Dark Unicorn, and Red Hood, all of them seeking revenge.

" **Iron Dragon's Roar!** " And a fifth of Red Hood was gone.

" **White Dragon's Roar!** " Dark Unicorn had half its numbers.

" **Poison Dragon Twin Fang!** " Naked Mummy was no more. Zap, zap, zap. Another fifth of Red Hood was down for the count. The battle went on, the dragonslayers won easily, the need to protect fueling them, also the want to fight. The battle became melee, and Gajeel as completely dominating the battlefield. Guess his urge to protect Levy is really strong.

!~^+#%& =$*( Inside )*$= &%#+^~!

 _I barely made it out of that attack alive, but it will all be worth it once I find her. I was beaten for DAYS because she ruined our heist!_ He thought while creeping through the house, trying to avoid everyone. Why didn't Cobra hear him, you ask? He was too focused on the battle going on around him. He crept through the house, not noticing the girl following him.

" **Solid Script** ," Levy mumbled, and the man she was following turned around, " **Fire!** " She shouted before he could shoot her, and fire hit him in the face. He was down for the count. Levy dragged him into the nearest room, which happened to be Gajeel's and hers.

" **Cage!** " She shouted, trapping the intruder.

"He looks like a monkey. Must be Naked Mummy." Levy spectated before heading out to look for any more intruders.

"Ughh…" Anastasia said sitting up. She was clutching her head, a killer heading tormenting her. Wendy rushed to her, prepared to use her magic. Anastasia held up a hand to stop her.

"Wendy, I can use your magic, remember?" Wendy dropped her hands and looked down glumly.

"Sorry I couldn't help." She said.

"Wendy." Anastasia said firmly.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who wanted to learn." Anastasia's voice was instantly warm and comforting.

"Yeah, I just want to help." Wendy said.

"I know." Anastasia said, hugging Wendy."That's how I know that your heart is pure, not tainted with darkness like mine." She said, holding Wendy by the shoulders out in front of her.

"Come now, pure hearts shouldn't be sad. I want to see your pretty smile." Anastasia was now making silly faces at Wendy causing her to giggle.

"There! There's that pretty smile!" She said before becoming serious.

"Now where in Hades am I." She said.

"Hades?" Natsu asked.

"It's the Greek name for Hell." Lucy then scolded Anastasia for swearing in front of children.

"But it's not a swear if you're using it as a place." She countered, and Lucy stopped, realizing that there was no way to argue with that. Anastasia smiled smugly before rephrasing her question.

"Where are we?"

"Laxus' basement."

"Really? It looks like a dungeon." Everyone nodded.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"We're wanted by dark mages, so we're hiding."

"Oh. So everyone is outside, fighting, and the six of us are hiding here like cowards?" She said.

"No, we're not being cowards. If we were to fight there'd be more of a chance of us getting captured." Suddenly three mages appeared in the basement.

"We've found you!" They sang.


	60. The First Wave

_**AN: Sorry, not sorry, about not updating. I asked my brother if I should be evil or good. He told me to be evil. Something about wanting to be the good guy… Still don't know why I took advice from a 4 year old. And then we had a screen free day. I will NOT be updating for a couple of weeks. I had a sleepover last weekend, and the day she went home I came to see my dad for a little over a week. Anywho… On with the story!**_

"How did you get in here?!" Anastasia shouted angrily, hiding Wendy and Romeo behind her.

"Outside there is a~ Strong teleportation mage~ He brought us in here~" The one in the middle sang, her terrible haiku explaining the situation. Did I forget to mention that they're next to the door?

"Death Head Caucus' Trinity Raven. You were beaten at the Tower of Heaven. According to your guild's rules, you should be dead." Anastasia said boldly.

"We brought them to Hell! The deepest pits of Hell!" Vidaldus said, playing his guitar. Lucy, Anastasia, Wendy, Romeo, and Natsu covered their ears. Rogue just stood there, seemingly enjoying it.

"Evildoers, turn yourself over to the hands of justice!" Fukuro hypocritically exclaimed. Rogue and Natsu got in front of their mates, the two younger mages at the sides.

"Never!" The dragonslayers cried. Getting ready for a fight.

"Ana, stay still." Lucy whispered, placing her hands over Anastasia's head.

"Sorun Bağlantı: Harekete Geçirmek!" Lucy whisper yelled, a baby blue seal forming under her hands.

We're under attack! Trinity Raven's infiltrated the basement! -Lucy

How!? -Everyone who isn't in the basement

Shut up and get down here! -Anastasia

How did you get in this? You know what. Never mind. -Sting

Get the hell down here! -Anastasia

While they were yelling at each other through the telepathic link, Vidaldus prepared a spell.

" **Rock of the Succubus!** " He yelled, playing a power chord. Anastasia and Lucy were instantly transformed."We're gonna take ya to Hell tonite!" _**AN: All spelling mistake during dialogue are INTENTIONAL!**_

"Let's see how you like~ Fighting your own mates, dragons~ Now attack, groupies~" Ikaruga sang, and the protagonists froze, not wanting to harm their friends. Gajeel, Laxus, and Cobra burst through the door. Mira keeping the others from entering.

"Bunny-Girl/ Blondie! The hell are you doing!" They yelled, seeing Lucy standing with Trinity Raven. Cobra ducked, bringing Laxus' and Gajeel's heads with him. A fist emblazoned in light swinging over them, right where their heads where.

"Al!?" Gajeel exclaimed, "I knew you were the evil one, but… This is too far!"

"Someone care to explain why my cousins are acting like this?!" Laxus said, shocked. This was VERY out of character.

"The guy with the guitar did something that made them switch sides!" Natsu explained, trying to ignore Gajeel, who was participating in hand-to-hand combat with Lucy. Anastasia as currently standing still, in the corner her eyes changing from gold to brown. Laxus was fighting Ikaruga, her sword just splitting the lightning, Rogue was trying to deal with Fukuro, and Natsu was getting blasted back by Vidaldus' guitar's sound. None of them were having any luck in their fight. It didn't help that Natsu wanted to beat the crap out of Gajeel, and Rogue wanted to run over to Anastasia. Anastasia clutched her head and looked towards the floor.

I have control for a bit, roar simultaneously! Aim for thee guy controlling me! The spell will be broken! Was all Anastasia could say/think before Vidaldus' spell took control. She jumped in front of Vidaldus just as Natsu launched himself again.

" **Re-quip! Flame Empress Armor!** " She re-quipped just as Natsu got close, she held out her fist and Natsu flew right into it. It's hard to change direction mid-air ya know. Natsu was knocked back, he was now clutching his face in pain. Lucy's dragon senses took over, she launched herself at Anastasia.

" **Celestial Dragon! ROAR!** " Anastasia was now on the floor, her eyes still gold, but her sister's were brown.

I have a plan! -Lucy

What's the plan, Bunny-Girl? -Gajeel

Attack Rogue! -Lucy

What!? -Everyone

I snapped out of it when Natsu was hurt. Maybe if we hurt Rogue she'll return too. -Lucy

Oh. Hurry up and hit me! -Rogue

The protagonists present shrugged and fired themselves at Rogue. Gajeel's fist no made of iron, Natsu's emblazoned in fire, Laxus' with lightning swirling around it. Wendy powering them up, Romeo sending a blast of purple fire, and Lucy's fis swirling with blue and stars. For whatever reason the Trinity Raven didn't attack them while their backs were turned. Probably too shocked by what just happened. Rogue went flying back, covered in burns, bruises and cuts. Anastasia came running, she stood over Rogue and healed him.

"What were you thinking!? Harming a comrade during fight!? The hell is wrong with you people?!" Anastasia yelled before being smothered by hugs.

"You're back!" Lucy yelled, Anastasia just stood there, completely and totally confused.

"We had to hurt Rogue in order to bring you back. Your dragon senses from the traces of dragon blood, and the magic you can use took control. Which drowned out the spell from the rock-guy." Wendy very usefully explained.

"Oh. Not gonna apologize for yelling though. Attack!" Anastasia yelled, launching herself, only to be held back.

"What is it now?" She said, bored.

'You're not fighting. Protecting me and you will cause Natsu and Rogue's power to increase." Lucy explained and I sat down irritably. Natsu launched himself at Vidaldus, using his own attack as cover.

" **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** " One swift hit to the head and Vidaldus was down, no one seemed to care. Laxus sent a multi-directional shot and while Ikaruga was cutting them, trying to keep them from hitting her, he punched her, and slapped her, until she fell. When she tried to hit him he turned to lightning bolt and changed position. Rogue held down Fukuro's feet using shadows, he then sent out more which slammed him into the wall, holding him there. Rogue sent a flurry of magic-infused attacks at Fukuro, knocking him out. As soon as all three of Trinity Raven was down the other protagonists burst through the door. They looked at those who were in the basement, then at the enemy, over and over, silence shrouding over them all.

"Hey, guys. Who are you?" Anastasia asked as if nothing had happened, breaking the stunned silence.

"Ummm… We're fine. What happened here?" Sting replied, confusion and shock still filling his mind.

"Well… These bad guys that we beat before teleported here, and the one with the guitar controlled me and my sis. He made her fight Gajeel while I struggled to regain control. Lucy did that and she came up with plan, then I regained control, then everyone continued their fight except for Gajeel, and Lucy and I weren't allowed to fight. An then you guys showed up." Anastasia explained.

"What she said." Gajeel, Laxus, Natsu, Rogue, Lucy, Wendy, and Romeo said in unison. _**AN: How unlikely is that?!**_

Of course she said this very fast, those who were not present having trouble processing it.

"What happened to Mira?" Anastasia asked.

"Ummm… She used too much magic and then she passed out.' Sting said, keeping a wary eye on Laxus, who calmly pushed through the crowd, and brought his wife to bed.

"Now that the fight is over… How bout a game of cards?" Anastasia said, trying to break the silence that hung over their heads. Everyone nodded, despite knowing that she'd win.


	61. Chinese Zodiac: Part 2

"I win!" Exclaimed Anastasia for what felt like the hundredth time that night. In reality it was the 25th.

"How is she NOT cheating!?" Gajeel yelled angrily.

"For the last time, she is NOT cheating." Cobra said, starting to get really annoyed with Gajeel's complaining.

"Shut up and pay up." Anastasia demanded, holding out her hand. Everyone the paid the amount they betted. She fanned the money before putting it with the rest of her winnings.

"Another round?" She asked, everyone else exchanged a glance, or two.

"Sorry sis, you've sucked us dry." Lucy said, Anastasia pouted before coming up with a wonderful idea.

"How 'bout I continue making contracts?" She looked around, the group nodded in agreement, so they headed over to the living room once more.

"I am linked to the path to the world of the Celestial Spirits, now! O spirit answer my call and pass through the gate! I beckon thee to my side! Open! Gate of the Pig!" I chanted, turning the jade key in the air as I said the last sentence. In a flash of mist and light appeared a shy looking pig. Aside from her face, she had no humanoid features, although her face was still pink.

"H-Hello. I am the year of the pig." The pig bowed, and the twins bowed too.

"Thank you for answering our call. Do you have a name?" They said, rising for the last sentence.

"Y-Yes. I am Guihai." The pig with deep blue hair in pigtails said.

"It's very nice to meet you, Guihai. We assume that your schedule is the same as the other zodiacs." The twins said, their unison never leaving.

"Y-Yes."

"Then only one question remains." They said.

"Would you." Anastasia said.

"Or would you not." Lucy said.

"Like to be summoned." They said, continuing with the unison.

"I-I would like to be summoned. If that's okay." Guihai answered.

"Ya' know. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're an awful lot like Aries." The twins stated.

"How am I like a sheep?" Guihai asked, nothing but curiosity in her voice.

"You're both really shy. And you both are mostly pink. Although on Aries, it's her wool, not skin." They answered, and Guihai 'oh'd.

 _ **AN: How is 'oh'd not wanting to be corrected?**_

"I-I'm going to leave now." Guihai said.

"Okay! Sorry if we offended you!" They said, waving as Guihai disappeared.

"I hope we didn't offend her." Anastasia said, looking at her twin.

"Me too." Lucy said, not bothering to look at her twin as she did the chant and summoned the next spirit. Which happened to be the horse.

The spirit of the horse and a human face, but it was still horse-like in color. She had green eyes and dark brown hair, and tail. She had the limbs of a horse.

"Welcome to our cousin's house, spirit of the Horse, what may we call you?" The twins asked.

"Some may call me… Mezu.?" The last part sort of came out as a question.

 _ **AN: Monty Python and the Holy Grail, anyone? Anyone? Okay…**_

"It is very nice to meet you Mezu. We presume that you are free any time, so, would you like to be called? Or not?" The twins asked. Mezu thought for a minute.

"Yes. Would the princesses care to introduce me to the others in this room? The other zodiacs are curious as to who the bystanders are." Mezu said sweetly.

"Of course." They said. Anastasia walked over to Rogue.

"This is my dragonslayer, his name is Rogue Cheney." She said, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pointing towards his face. Lucy did the same thing to Natsu before speaking.

"This is my husband, and dragonslayer, Natsu Dragneel." They walked towards Laxus before grabbing his arms and pulling him forward, Mira following behind, giggling.

"This is our cousin, Laxus Dreyar. And his wife and mate, Mirajane Dreyar." Mira shook Mezu's… Hoof..?

"Just call me Mira." She said sweetly. The twins then let go of Laxus and pushed GaLe forward.

"Gajeel and Levy Redfox." They said before continuing with the next ship.

"Sting Eucliffe, and Yukino Agria." Next ship.

"Erik, or as he like to be called, Cobra, and Kinana. We're not really sure on their last names." They then bent down and put put an arm around one of the adolescents.

"And these little cuties are Wendy Marvell, and Romeo Conbolt." They finished by pinching a cheek of the kid they held when their name was said.

"Thank you. It's an honor to have my masters be the princesses of the Celestial realm, and to meet their mates and friends. I shall now report to my friends."

"Let's give them a minute. She needs to relay information, and time goes by slower there."

~.o0O Time Skip O0o.~

"Okay! Next up is the…" Anastasia sorted through the keys.

"Ox!" She said happily, holding the designated key high. A long-haired blonde female with horns appeared. She had two, droopy ears, each one pierced once. Her eyes were a striking blue, and her cheeks were tinted pink. She had hooves for hands and feet, her fur and skin were black, and the tail that came out from under her blue and gold cheongsam held a paper lantern. I quickly turned towards the spirit and bowed.

"Sorry if you're offended, I didn't mean to summon you without saying the chant first." Anastasia apologized.

"Arize, Princess Anastasia. I was excited and I heard my name, so I came without bothering to wait for the ritual." She giggled.

"In any case…" Ana started.

"Would you like to make a contract with us?" Lucy finished.

"Greatly! And I like to be summoned! Also, my name is Gozu!" Gozu said enthusiastically before disappearing, wanting to be as much help as possible.

"I say that I summon the rabbit next." Anastasia said, grabbing that key.

"I say that you summon the dragon next." Natsu said, impatient to see a dragon. Anastasia turned and glared.

"I. Said. Grand. Finale!" She yelled, her voice getting angrier and louder with each word. Going from a growl to a roar, or that's what it sounded like. Her anger disappeared when Natsu cowered in fer, she giggled before saying the chant once again. Before them appeared a spirit with pure, white skin, a small nose, and HUGE eyes. She wore a beautiful cheongsam, and held a paper fan. In her green hair were two, pink lotus' the same pink as in her cheongsam, fan, and ears. One lotus on each side of her head. Her long ears stuck straight up, and her cotton-ball tail coming out a hole in the back of her clothes.

"I am the White Jade Rabbit. It would be a pleasure to have a contract with the two of you." she said, bowing to the two mages in front of her.

"We are the princesses of the Celestial Realm, and it would be a pleasure to have a contract with the rabbit in the moon." They said, returning the bow. The three of them came up from the bow in unison.

"I believe you already know the details of the contract?" The White Jade Rabbit asked.

"We do. But we have one last question. What should we call you?" The replied.

"Call me Moon." Moon answered, everyone except Anastasia were confused.

"Of course. You are the rabbit in the moon after all." She said, and Moon disappeared. Anastasia stumbled backwards, almost falling, but Rogue caught her.

"Thank you. Thank you. The Pikachu will be answering all your questions and the Pretend Princess will elaborate." Was what she said before allowing sleep to claim her. This left a very confused room of mages.

"Pretend Princess? Pikachu? Who is she talking about?" Asked Natsu, breaking the confused silence that surrounded them.

"I believe that I am the 'Pretend Princess' because I found out that I wasn't this world's princess, but the Celestial's." Lucy deduced.

"Well, you did just elaborate. So… Who's 'Pikachu'?" Levy asked.

"There's a game on Earth called Pokemon. In which you go around catching these creatures called pokemon and going on adventures. There are pokemon types. Those are basically the elements they use. Pikachu is the mascot for the game. Pikachu is an electric type, so… Me." Laxus explained, answering the question, just like Anastasia said.

"And you just did what Anastasia said you would, but… Why do you know this?" Levy asked another question.

"Remember when she got drunk, and she asked to talk to me?" He asked, they nodded.

"She asked why I don't have an exceed. To which I replied that I don't need one. She then explained memes to me, and said that there was on with us in it. Basically it's pictures of Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and I in a column, in the column next to ours is Happy, Lily, Carle, and Pikachu. You guys have things that look like cats and are similar to you, and since I use lightning, and so does Pikachu, I get Pikachu." He answered. He was soon met by another question.

"When did you get my sister DRUNK?!" Lucy yelled. Laxus answered yet again.

"While you were gone." He was then beaten on by Lucy, then the other with the exception of Erik, Levy, Wendy, and Romeo. Soon everyone was asleep.


	62. IMPORTANT!

For all of you who have made it to this point, despite my poor writing, I'm sorry-ish. This setup is annoying so I'm going to stop this story here. If you want to know what happens next, it's on Wattpad. Same title, same description, I'm going to edit the chapters, make the grammar, punctuation, and spelling better. My username is NaLu-or-GaLe, though that may change soon, or not, haven't made up my mind on that one. I'm going to be continuing the FT Pirates story though. I have two other stories on Wattpad, though that may be three soon, please read them, and don't be afraid to correct me on ANYTHING! Or, ya know, post random comments that are funny, I will be responding to them if I can.

See ya!

~ Lexiboo17


	63. Sorry

Okay, so... I lied. This book is currently NOT up on Wattpad. I took it down and will be finishing it before putting it back up, the end is nowhere in sight. I'm sorry. I do have other books up, though. My username is Nalu-or-Gale, the nickname is Princess of Hades, I'm not sure which will work in the search bar. I appreciate all your views here, but this is my first draft, I believe I'm currently re-writing it from scratch for the third time. Once again, I apologize.


	64. NoticeGoodbye

Hey guys, sorry it's been so long, but, unfortunately, I will no longer be updating this story. It's cringy to read and hard to edit. But, I have to thank you for reading the original original of this story. If you're interested the third re-telling of this story is available (though un-finished) on Archive of Our Own under the title Heiress of the Stars, by either NaLu-or-GaLe or RandomlyWritingOccasionally which are my accounts on Wattpad if you're interested in other stories. Again, I apologize for leaving you like this.


End file.
